Sharing a Room with a Rocking Roommate
by Parent12D
Summary: As a result of Luan's alarm clock prank and a scuffle that came after it, Luna ends up moving into Lincoln's room. Although reluctant at first, Lincoln comes to appreciate Luna as his roommate, which eventually leads to the growing envy that Luan succumbs to. Rated T for some of the contents used.
1. Luna Moves In

**Alright, readers, as I promised you, here is the redone version of Sharing a Room with a Rocking Roommate that I'm working on.**

**Now as I've mentioned on my profile page, I've wanted to redo this story, because after looking back at it, I was now proud of how it turned out and was deeply disappointed with it. Now I'm aware that people liked the story, and it had a potential plot that could have driven it somewhere, to the point where it could have become just as popular as (if not more than) Lori Dealing with Nomophobia, and that was wasted. I feel that I could do better than that. Plus I've wanted to redo this story for a while. I just haven't gotten to do it, because I haven't been into the series for quite some time, until now. So that's why I'm doing this.**

**Also, readers take note; the first chapter to this redone story will be mostly the same as the first chapter in the original, with several changes, parts are taken out, and new elements being added into it. Beginning with chapter two, the story will become something completely different from what I did before. That I can promise you all, and just to prove it, I've written notes on how I want to set up the story. Still, you guys as the reviewers can leave me suggestions that I can add to the story and possibly make this story even better than I anticipated. That's how Lori Dealing with Nomophobia became so popular. But we can get to that by the end of the chapter. **

**One last thing, I've included more references to more rock bands and stuff that'll also be included in later chapters. This includes references to Led Zeppelin as I promised that I'd do. So don't be surprised.**

**With this explained, I hope you can enjoy this new version of the story, everyone.**

**Disclaimers: All the rights to the Loud House belong to Nickelodeon, while all song references belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**AT THE LOUD HOUSE IN ROYAL WOODS MI:**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in the city of Royal Woods, Michigan. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and it looks like everyone was looking forward to a wonderful day today. At the Loud House, in particular, most of the siblings are still sleeping before they had to wake up and get the day started. It was Saturday after all and it was considered chore day for everyone, so they needed as much sleep as possible before they could get stuff done for the day.

One sibling, to be precise, was starting to wake up right now. Said sibling, was the only boy in a family of ten daughters, and his name was Lincoln. In his room, he was letting out a yawn, stretched out his arms, sits up and then he opens his eyes. After he had woken up, he then spent the next few minutes to get himself up to prepare for the day.

"Ah…Saturday _mornings_," Lincoln sighed as he started speaking to the readers. "This is known as the time of the week where one can truly enjoy what they like doing. Okay, so we do have some chores that we all have to do before that happens, but aside from that, we don't have to worry about _anything_ at all. Let me tell you something, readers, I can tell that today is going to be a _fantastic _day!"

Not soon after he said that did he hear a bunch of alarm clocks, followed by a scream that he seemed to recognize.

**"AH! **_**BLIMEY!"**_ The voice was revealed to be Luna's. Lincoln was quite startled by it for a second, not expecting to hear that first thing in the morning.

"…or maybe _not_," Lincoln added. "That was Luna screaming. It sounds like she had just _woken_ up…and judging by the way she screamed in that manner readers, it must _not_ be a good thing…"

Once Lincoln was done breaking the fourth wall, the focus gets turned over to the room of Luna and Luan. Nine alarm clocks were going off all at the same time, right in Luna's face and ears no less. It was so _loud_, that it startled her. In a fit of panic, Luna picked up the clocks and tossed them towards the wall, breaking them and getting them to stop. Once she got her focus back, she had bloodshot eyes and was not in a pleasant mood by that morning greeting.

It was then revealed that it was one of Luan's alarm clock pranks as the jokester sister woke up by that. She then went up and peeked onto Luna's bunk and greeted her with a grin.

"Good morning sis. I hope you find my morning greeting to be very _alarm_ing," Luan cracked a pun and laughed. "Get it?"

Luna didn't need a moment to think when she realized what happened. It was one of Luan's alarm clock pranks again. This wasn't the first time that she's woken her up like this, but this was even worse than some of the other stuff she pulled on her. Some of the previous stuff she pulled include being zapped awake by her buzzer, getting soaked by water balloons that she launched onto her bunk, getting tone-deaf by airhorns, and many other loud and obnoxious stuff. All of which she tolerated. However, this prank was the_ last_ straw for her. She then gained a look of annoyance as Luan took notice of this and decided to perk up her spirits.

"Oh don't give me that look, sis," Luan then made another pun. "No need to _clock_ out Luna, because we have a busy day ahead of us! Hahaha!"

Luna was not in the mood for this…not this time. Normally she can tolerate her roommates' puns and jokes, as annoying as they are. But something inside her had made her convinced that she was not wanting to deal with it _this time._ Not after the 24th time of being pranked like this, with those nine alarm clocks this time.

In spite of this, Luan continued her pun streak with one other pun thrown at her.

"Well, it's _time_ to _clock_ in and _alarm_ the others about starting the day today!" Luan joked as she laughed at how she made three time-related puns in one sentence.

Then something in Luna snapped. She couldn't put up with it any longer. She had _had _enough of this foolishness, especially with the stupid alarm clock pranks that Luan keeps pulling on her. As a result, she furrowed her eyebrows, gritted her teeth and started growling.

"Enough Luan," Luna sneered. "I don't want to hear anymore…"

"Oh come on," Luan complained as she went back onto the floor by climbing down. "Those were some of my better puns!"

"I ain't talking about just _that _sis," Luna snapped as she got out of bed and climbed down herself. "I'm also talking about these stupid pranks that you have pulled on me _**24 times**_ in a row! But this alarm clock prank you pulled has to be...THE _WORST_ THING YOU'VE DONE TO ME WITHIN **THE PAST _FOUR AND A HALF WEEKS!"_**

Luan was taken aback by this sudden outburst. She thought that her alarm clock prank was relatively harmless and practical. She did not expect Luna to lash out at her for it, especially since she didn't say anything the first 23 times it happened to her. As a result, she felt like retorting.

"Wow. It looks like _someone's_ in a grouchy mood," Luan snorted. "Want me to give you a more _alarm_ing welcome to get you in a better mood?"

"NO DANG NABBIT!" Luna yelled angrily, curling her hands into fists. "You don't get it, do you Luan? These pranks are constantly putting me through bloody hell and I can't ever have enough time to wake up in the morning with them blaring in my ears like that! I put up with them for the _first_ 23 times, but now I am putting my foot down. As such, I hate dealing with your stupid wake up pranks!"

"Excuse me," Luan was offended by this. Annoyance was starting to creep into her voice. "I'll have you know that those 'stupid' wake up pranks take me a good 16 hours to prep and I put in a lot of effort to create those pranks too."

"Gee. I can see why. I end up having to be the victim of your notorious pick-me-up pranks," Luna laughed sarcastically before scowling again. "Not only that, but I also can't stand your stupid puns you deliver to me right after I get awoken by _them_, damn it!"

"Hey! I do a good job with my puns," Luan scoffed in defense. "Don't get all angry with me about that! You are my roommate, and you've tolerated my puns before! So don't get all pissed off by it now!"

"You know, I don't know how I can even put up with your bleeding jokes everyday dudette," Luna sneered, pointing her finger at her. "Your jokes are as terrible as Cliff's cat poop!"

"Huh. Says the girl that constantly acts like a well-renowned rock star, and persistently fascinates over that _stupid _rock star Mick Swagger all the ding dong time," Luan countered with anger creeping into her voice.

That just about did it. There was one thing everyone knew _not _to do in the Loud House: never _insult_ Mick Swagger, especially in the face of Luna Loud. Otherwise, her buttons will be pressed. And Luan did just _that_. As such, Luna's next reaction was apparent as her face turned red.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT **_**MICK SWAGGER**_** MATE?!"** Luna boomed loudly with fury and rage. **"DON'T YOU **_**DARE**_** TALK ABOUT MY IDOL LIKE SOME TRASH HEEP THAT BELONGS IN THE JUNK PILE, DUDE!?"**

"Well I don't tolerate you insulting my jokes and puns either," Luan stood her ground with a scowl on her face. "I can't stand your _loud _music!"

"And _I _can't stand your lame and annoying jokes!" Luna hissed furiously.

It was then Luna and Luan had a very loud and ambitious argument. This got the other sisters to wake up and check on them. They headed over to their room to see them arguing with each other. Lori being the eldest sister she is, managed to piece it together and figured out what all the fuss was about.

"Oh great, it looks like Luan pulled a wake-up prank on Luna _again_," Lori sighed. "That was literally the _24th _time already."

"O-M-Gosh guys, I can't watch this," Leni the ditzy sister panicked. "This is totes _bad _for my skin!"

Leni then shielded her eyes with her sleeping mask.

"Whoa man," Lynn the sporty sister spoke. "They are really angry at each other this time. It kind of reminds me of the time Lucy and I were having our _own_ scuffle."

"Sigh. I'd have to agree with you on that one, Lynn," Lucy the gothic sister spoke in agreement.

"Oh wow," Lana, the mud-loving tomboy twin uttered. "They are really at each others' throats this time around."

"No duh," Lola the pageant winning twin retorted. "They are acting _worse_ than _you_ Lana."

"Nah ah, they're acting _worse_ than _you_ Lola," Lana countered angrily.

"They're _worse_ than you," Lola snapped.

"No, they're worse than you," Lana snapped back.

"DIRTBAG!"

"PRISSY GIRL!"

The twins then engaged in their typical scuffles as Lori sighed at this. It was then Lisa, the genius sister made her comment.

"Hmm, it's just like I theorized in the first place. This ridiculous wakeup shenanigan has gone off the deep end," Lisa remarked her theory aloud.

"Poo-poo?" Lily the one-year-old baby babbled in confusion as Luna and Luan continued to argue…

* * *

A few minutes later, the rather _loud_ argument made its way to Lincoln's room. It was becoming a hindrance to waking up and being the brother he is, he decided to investigate it. Upon entering the hall, he heard Luna and Luan arguing again in their room, and saw his other sisters crowding the entrance of the room. It was to the point where he couldn't see what was going on. Because of _that_, he had to ask this particular question.

"Excuse me," he asked at a moderate volume, hoping _someone_ would hear him. "What is going on, and what's with all the arguing?"

Luckily for him, Lori heard his question and turned to face her brother.

"Oh, hey Lincoln," Lori groaned before explaining the situation to him. "Luan pulled one of her wake-up pranks on Luna again for the 24th time. This time, it was an _alarm clock prank_. And judging by how Luna is engaging in a heated argument with Luan, it really must have set her off this time. By the looks of it, the argument has gotten a lot worse than before."

Lincoln spent the next few moments taking in all that information his eldest sister gave him before something clicked in his head. Gaining a shocked look, he now looked afraid by his facial expression.

_Oh no…_ Lincoln thought to himself.

Now fights in the Loud House happen daily. But Lincoln remembered two instances where a fight between two sisters affected his schedule and his life in the house that stood out:

There was the 'Sister Fight Protocol' fiasco, where he was told to butt out of their fights. Now, this _wouldn't_ have been a problem, except for the fact that they prevented him from going into the kitchen, keeping him from using the bathroom and watching TV, kicking him out of his room, and took his bedsheets without his permission. As such, he didn't want to relive _that_ memory again.

And then there was the time the sisters changed roommates to someone that fits their interest, while Lincoln was stuck with Lily. In that case, however, the sisters swapped back to their original roommates for Lincoln's sake.

However, this scenario reminded him of one other instance that he recalled. He was getting déjà vu from _it_.

Bearing a panic-stricken face, Lincoln wasted no time in bolting back to his room and slamming the door shut in fear. Noticing that a disturbance of confusion was present, Lincoln started to explain his motive to the readers.

"Okay readers, you are probably confused by what I just did right? Well let me ask you this; do you all remember the time where I had to share my room with Lynn, and she put me through so much with her antics, such as the roughhousing, the Dutch Ovens, and the obnoxious loud snoring?" Lincoln asked the readers. "Well, something like_ that_ is happening again. This time, it's between Luna and Luan. Not only that but this time I fear that one of my sisters will want to move in with me and then I'll have to put up with their antics. Not to mention I'm still crept out by Lynn's 'lack of balls' remark."

Lincoln then took a deep breath as he continued.

"Let me just say_ this_; I love all of my sisters. I certainly do. But sometimes, I would just like to not have to deal with their antics interfering with my day-to-day routine. Unfortunately, that's almost impossible since I live in such a big family," said Lincoln. "And if you all must know by now, in a family as big as mine, sharing is essential to our lives, and this is to be expected from all of us. This also includes rooms, something I don't want to put up with again."

Lincoln then listened out from his door and heard the argument had softened to the point where it stopped. The other sisters were heard murmuring as they returned to their rooms to wake up for the day. Tranquility filled the hallway now, as Lincoln felt that this was a good thing.

"Well, I guess the argument must have ceased and they worked things out," Lincoln had assured himself. "Maybe this time I won't have to share my room again since Luna and Luan had made up with each other and neither of them will have to move into my room. Yup, it looks like Lincoln Loud is in the clear today and **nothing** will go _wrong_ this time."

Sadly, in spite of his expectations, someone knocked at his door. This startled him and got his attention.

"Hmm, who could that be?" Lincoln questioned himself. This gave him some bad vibes as something was going to come out of this. Nonetheless, he then went over to the door to open it up.

Once he opened the door, he was met face to face with a desperate-looking Luna. She had a bag of most of her stuff in it. Said stuff included her rock albums, instruments, posters and other stuff that was her property. Lincoln was growing worried about where this will go, as sweat was dripping down his forehead.

"L-Luna," Lincoln gulped and asked nervously, hoping that she wouldn't want what he thinks she wants. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Hey bro. There's _no way_ I'm spending another bloody night with that so-called jokester Luan," Luna explained, and the question she asked next shattered all of Lincoln's hopes. "Would it be alright if I move into _your_ room Lincoln?"

Lincoln's face fell as he then looked fear-stricken once again.

_AHHHH!_ Lincoln screamed mentally. This was unbelievable. Was this happening again? Why did this have to happen to him? Regardless, he took a deep breath and then tried fishing out an excuse.

"Uh, sorry Luna, but I uh…_cannot _share my room with anyone," he insisted.

"Why not dude?" Luna was confused by this.

"You remember what happened the time I shared a room with Lynn," Lincoln brought up. "I had to put up with her obnoxious antics that drove me to the point where I had to sleep in the bathroom!"

Lincoln had wanted to add something else to it, but kept quiet about it, seeing that Luna did not _need_ to know about it.

"Bro, you don't have to _worry about a thing_," Luna told him. "I am nothing like Lynn and I can pledge to you that I am a much better roommate than she was! Plus, you're the best brother I could ask for, dude. We all look up to you for help when we need it! So please, just let me room in with you bro."

"Well, I'd love to. But as par code of Lincoln's room policy, I can't take offers to have sisters bunk in with me, especially after last time," Lincoln tried lying to her. "So I'm afraid you _can't _move into my room Luna."

It was then Luna became very desperate as she then started to plea to him in a dramatic rock star way.

"Oh come on bro," Luna got onto her knees to plea. "Don't leave me hanging like this! I'm practically on my knees here dude! DON'T MAKE ME **BEG**_** MAN!"**_

"Sorry Luna, but my mind is made up," Lincoln protested. "You can't move in with me."

"PLEASE…**GIMME **_**SHELTER!" **_Luna shouted in a rock star fashion while begging to move in with him.

"My decision is final. Good day."

With that being said, Lincoln closed the door on her and leaned his back against the door and had a look of relief that his defiance paid off this time around.

Unfortunately, the look slowly started to turn into that of pure guilt; true, Luna's music was loud and ambitious at times, but when she wasn't _rocking _out, she happens to be one of the nicer sisters he has, and it just so happens that he tends to get along with her the best. Not only that but she hardly ever acted on malice against him alone unless his other sisters were acting on the same impulse. One of those moments was when Luna blasted Lincoln out of her room with her speakers during the whole Sharon DeMonet fiasco. Aside from that, there was nothing personal between them. That being said, this may not be a bad idea. Surely letting her room with him for a while until she is more than ready to make up with Luan again wouldn't hurt, would it?

As a result, Lincoln then takes a deep breath and turns around and opens his door again and then said to Luna.

"Okay, fine. You can bunk in my room for today, Luna," Lincoln told her. "Or until you are up to making up with Luan again."

This got the rocking sister hyped and excited at his change of thought, as she jumped to her feet.

"You've made a very rocking choice bro," Luna gleamed. "Thank you for this buddy. I promise you won't regret this dude!"

Luna then went into his room and dropped the bag of instruments and other musical stuff right beside Lincoln's bed. Lincoln then sighed again.

"It's just for _one_ day," he reminded himself. "Or until she can make up with Luan again..."

Lincoln went back into his room as Luna was looking at a lot of his stuff as he decided to inform her about the rules of his room.

"Now Luna, I already told Lynn about this once before, but there are several rules to follow regarding my room," Lincoln started. "The first rule is to not touch my stuff and mess around…with anything…"

Lincoln noticed his explanation fell on deaf ears as Luna wasn't paying attention to him. She was trying to make some room for some of her stuff so she'd feel right at home as Lincoln's new roommate. He knew that explaining the rules to her would be futile, so he accepted defeat.

"…nevermind," Lincoln stated. Luna then took notice of something and felt like she had a clever idea in mind. Lincoln saw the smirk that emerged on her face and about to ask her what is she thinking, but she answered it by taking out a bunch of rock and metal albums.

Lincoln took a look at all the albums she brought into his room. Just the amount of albums alone was what got him perplexed. Some of them were more interesting than others, but they all had one thing in common: they were of the rock genre or the heavy metal genre.

Most of them were classics, including _The Doors_' self-titled album, _The Velvet Underground & Nico, _The Jimi Hendrix Experiences' _Are You Experienced, _Cream's_ Disraeli Gears, _several albums by the Beatles such as _Revolver, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, _and _Abbey Road, _The Who's_ Tommy, _Led Zeppelin's untitled fourth album (also known as _Led Zeppelin IV)_, Black Sabbath's _Paranoid_, Pink Floyd's _The Dark Side of the Moon_, David Bowie's _Ziggy Stardust_, Aerosmith's _Toys in the Attic_, Queen's _A Night at the Opera_, Meat Loaf's _Bat Out of Hell_, Sex Pistols' _Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols_, and The Clash's _London Calling_.

She also had albums that leaked from the 80s and beyond. These include AC/DC's _Back in Black_, Ozzy Osbourne's _Blizzard of Ozz_, Joan Jett's _I Love Rock n' Roll_, Bon Jovi's _Slippery When Wet_, Guns N' Roses' _Appetite for Destruction_, Metallica's _Master of Puppets _and _Ride the Lightning_, Megadeth's _Peace Sells...But Who's Buying_ and _Rust in Peace_, Slayer's _Reign in Blood_, Anthrax's _Among the Living_, Pantera's _Cowboys from Hell_, Nirvana's _Nevermind_, Green Day's _Dookie_, Radiohead's _OK Computer_, Red Hot Chili Pepper's _Californication,_ System of a Down's _Toxicity _and many other iconic albums that range in different styles of rock and metal altogether.

However, the most apparent out of all the albums were the ones by Mick Swagger and his group; the _Bowling Rocks_. Several albums by the _Bowling Rocks_ were there, such as Scroungers Feast, Make It Ooze, Gummy Toes, and Banished to First Avenue. There was no doubt that Luna had such a large Rock and Roll/Heavy Metal Album collection saved up, and she was devoted to the rock and roll lifestyle as a whole. To say that this caused him to enter a state of shock would have been an understatement.

"Wow...that's_ a lot_ of music," he gawked, finally finding his voice.

"You said it, bro. We need to do something about the lack of _rock_ albums in this room."

Lincoln took offense to that comment. Seeing the look on his face, Luna decided to elaborate.

"I'm talking about _Pop_ Rock, _Blues_ Rock, _Soft_ Rock, _Hard_ Rock, _Psychedelic_ Rock, _Progressive_ Rock, _Glam_ Rock, _Punk_ Rock, _Folk_ Rock, _Alternative_ Rock, _Surf_ Rock, _Garage _Rock, and even Heavy _Metal. _And that last one doesn't have the word rock in it."

_That would explain how most of these would be albums that Luna would want to listen to..._

Keeping that thought to himself, Lincoln then noticed the time and that he should get going.

"Well Luna, it's great that we're roomies and all that. But I guess I should get going now," Lincoln said. "I'll see you later sis!"

"Whoa ho, not so fast there brah," Luna stopped him short in his tracks. "You just got yourself a new rocking roommate! I say that we should spend the day together rocking out like a true rock and roll duo should, dude, and you get to try out the drums!"

"But we haven't eaten breakfast," Lincoln objected. "And we still have to get our chores done for today. Besides, I don't even know how to play the drums."

"Relax bro. We do have our chores to do for today, but I wouldn't pull you away from your job until you have accomplished everything for the day. So there's no need to be _dazed and confused_," Luna stated. "As far as the drums are concerned, no need to worry buddy. I mean you may not be as great as legends such as John Bonham, Keith Moon, or Neil Peart, but I still have complete confidence in you."

Lincoln was still processing this as she continued.

"So after we get our chores for the day you and I will head to the garage and rock out like there's no tomorrow!"

"I don't get a say in any of_ this_?" Lincoln questioned, hoping for a way out of this mess.

"Well, I guess you _could_ dude," Luna tried guilt-tripping her brother to convince him otherwise. "But since we're roommates now, it wouldn't be as _fun_ without you little bro."

Lincoln had no idea how to counter that. He was about to say something, but Luna didn't give him the chance, as she then grabbed his hand.

"It's settled, after breakfast and our chores and such, we are going to spend a rocking day together dude," Luna had a hyped look on her face as she left the room, dragging Lincoln with her. "Let's rock out together, Lincoln!"

Lincoln bared an annoyed look as this thought came to his mind.

_I can already tell this day is going to drive me insane..._

Luna then dragged Lincoln downstairs where they decided to get ready for the day before spending some time together rocking out like crazy…

* * *

Hours have passed as Lincoln had to spend a good portion of the day with Luna against his will. Aside from the typical morning routine with chores and whatnot, the two of them had rocked out in the garage like a garage band with Lincoln and Luna jamming and rocking out to different types of Rock songs. Several of the songs included _'Welcome to the Jungle_' by Guns N Roses, '_Hells Bells_' by AC/DC, '_Crazy Train_' by Ozzy Osbourne, '_Communication Breakdown_' by Led Zeppelin, '_Paranoid_' by Black Sabbath, '_Break On Through, to the Other Side_' by The Doors, '_Money_' by Pink Floyd, '_My Generation_' by The Who, '_Come Together_' by The Beatles, '_Purple Haze_' by Jimi Hendrix, and many others too. They also went and performed '_We Will Rock You_' by Queen, which was immediately followed with '_We Are the Champions_' which is also by Queen. In addition to that, they also jammed out to songs by artists such as Linkin Park, Soundgarden, Pearl Jam, Alice in Chains, Megadeth, Van Halen, Iron Maiden, and more. They even jammed out to SMOOCH for a bit, in addition to Mick Swagger's group The Bowling Rocks.

Needless to say, Lincoln grew more and more tired from it as time passed, wondering when he could finally take a break for a bit. Luckily for him, Luna had told him that she has to go to a concert for a bit and that she'll be back in a while. This got Lincoln relieved as he decided to use that time wisely to himself to enjoy something he likes doing for a while…

* * *

Hours later, it was now 5:00 p.m. as we see Lincoln in his room only in his underwear as he was spending his alone time reading one of his comic books. The comic book he was reading, in particular, was Ace Savvy.

"Ah. It's a good thing Luna left for a bit while I can spend some time to myself," Lincoln said to the readers. "I spent a good portion of the day rocking out with Luna to several rock songs by various rock and metal groups that are too many for me to name alone. I'm just glad I can get some downtime and take advantage of this by kicking back and reading my comics in my undies like I had wanted to do earlier. Yeah. It's great to have this time to myself."

Lincoln then spent the next several minutes or so reading his comics in his underwear. Sadly, the good stuff had to come to an end, since at exactly 5:30, the door slammed open. This got Lincoln to jump as he saw that Luna had returned, but that wasn't what made him scream. No, what made him scream was the fact that Luna wasn't alone. Accompanying her was her roadie known as Chunk. Chunk was described as a large burly man with a big nose ring and a balding scalp. He wears a white tank top with a black vest with fringes, buckled jeans, and black boots. He also sports a purple checkered newsboy cap and a bracelet on each wrist. Add to that was a purple tattoo with a heart and crossbones on both of his arms.

This instantly got Lincoln to react accordingly.

_**"AHHH!"**_ Lincoln screamed. Luna didn't pay attention to this, as she was talking to Chunk.

"Oh yeah, I'm telling you Chunk; that was the best rock concert I've taken part in!" Luna shouted excitedly.

"Oi love, that was a smashing concert, wasn't it," Chunk said.

"It sure was brah," Luna then turned his attention to the room she's staying in. "Anyway Chunk, this is the new room I'm staying in."

"Amazing set up you have here, mate," Chunk complimented. "Seems like you've got everything under control in here."

"Yup, and this is my new roommate that I am staying with; my little bro and buddy Lincoln," Luna then said to her brother. "Hey Lincoln, you remember my roadie Chunk right?"

Lincoln did not say anything. Sure he remembers Chunk from the time he had to get one of his projects about his family to school, but he was too humiliated to say anything coherent.

"I guess that expression means he remembers who you are Chunk," Luna smiled.

"Well, cheers to that. It's a pleasure to be in your presence again, kid," Chunk greeted as he noticed Lincoln was in his underwear only. "By the way, those are very smashing looking undies you have on there. I'm really digging them brah."

It was that _comment _that caused Lincoln to grit his teeth, furrow his eyebrows and his face went red from humiliation and annoyance as he was steaming. It was bad enough that someone outside of the house had to see him like this, but to have someone comment on his undergarments was what drove him mad.

Luna took notice of this and knew what this meant. It was as if she was reading his mind. As a result, she turned to face her roadie and told him.

"Uh Chunk, I think you better go now dude," she informed her roadie. "I'm sorry that you have to leave now, but Lincoln isn't really in a great mood at this moment."

"No worries love. I should be going anyway," Chunk stated. "Talk to ya later, okay Luna?"

"Yup. Take care Chunk," Luna said. "Have a good evening."

"You too mate. Catch ya later love."

With that said and done, Chunk then left and headed downstairs and went out the front door and decided to leave the place. Once he was completely gone, Luna turned her attention to Lincoln as she then said.

"Sorry about that bro," Luna apologized to him, but Lincoln wasn't having any of that. Not if the dignity that was _almost_ stripped away from him had anything to say about it.

**"LUNA! WHAT THE HECK WAS **_**THAT**_** FOR!?"** He bellowed.

"Whoa bro," Luna defended herself. "I just wanted to show Chunk just how rocking my roommate was and show him my new room that I'm staying in. How was I supposed to know you'd be in your undies only reading comics?"

Lincoln was still a little peeved off about that, but he decided not to let it overcome himself, and let it go.

"Just forget it, Luna," he grumbled.

"Well in any case bro, since I'm back, maybe we can rock out some more," Luna told him. "There's a song that I'd love to perform with you anyway, and I think you'll love it."

Looking at her in confusion, Luna then said.

"I know how much you love comic books bro, so I was thinking we could perform a classic hardcore heavy metal tune called '_Iron Man_'," Luna told him. "You know; that song that's by Black Sabbath? Come on man!"

"Right," Lincoln didn't know much about the song she was talking about, but he went along with it.

"And after that song, there's another one that we can perform," Luna gleamed. "You love Ace Savvy, don't you? Well, the other song that I have in mind is called '_Ace in Spades_' and it's by Motörhead. You'll love that song too dude. So what do you say, bro? Are you in or are you _in?"_

Lincoln wasn't sure if he wanted to, but seeing that he has no choice for that matter, he didn't decide to attest to it.

"Fine, sis," Lincoln sighed. "Let's get it over with."

"That's the spirit bro!" Luna grabbed Lincoln and ran out of the room with him. "There's just enough time to do it before dinner…"

Before she did that though, Lincoln cleared his throat to remind Luna of something important that's being forgotten. This got her attention as she noticed that Lincoln was still in his undies as she then let him go.

"…we'll do it after you put your clothes back on buddy." Luna smiled sheepishly as Lincoln marched back to his room to put on his full clothes. Afterwards, he was dragged by Luna again to rock out some more before dinner…

* * *

After they jammed and rocked out to '_Iron Man_' by Black Sabbath and '_Ace in Spades_' by Motörhead, they then decided to get ready for dinner with the rest of the family. Luna was steering clear of Luan and spending more time with Lincoln instead. This was apparent with Luan too since she huffed and made sure that she ate separately from Luna. In return, Luna had Lincoln eat dinner with her and the others at the grown-up table, while Luan took Lincoln's place at the kiddie table. After dinner, they continued to rock out some more together for a good portion of the evening.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Lincoln had spent a good portion of his time with Luna jamming to more awesome Rock songs. In addition to classics from the Beatles, to The Clash, they also jammed to other rock songs such as '_American Idiot_' by Green Day, '_Come As You Are' _by Nirvana, '_Heartbreaker_' by Led Zeppelin, '_Chop Suey_' by System of a Down, and other songs by any other famous rock and metal groups that you can think of. They jammed to that too.

By this point, Lincoln was _more_ than ready to turn in for the night. He had just gotten out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth and was making his way back to the bedroom when he passed by Luna on the way over there. Luna had a grin of confidence as she crossed her arms in an anticipated manner.

"Hey bro," Luna noticed her brother passing by. "Heading back to the bedroom aren't ya?"

Letting out a yawn, Lincoln responded to her question.

"Yeah, I'm turning in early tonight," he stated. "After a day like today, I really could use some shut-eye. You know what I mean?"

Despite being told that, Luna didn't remove that grin that she had on her face. It's as if she was planning something for Lincoln.

"I get what you're laying down bro, and that's cool," Luna casually replied. "I'll be in there in a moment. I got a very rocking surprise for you dude, for being an _awesome_ roommate."

"Uh-huh," Lincoln didn't care what she was referring to at that point. He just wanted to go to sleep. "That's fine Luna. See you in a few."

Lincoln went into his room to go to sleep while Luna went and got that 'surprise' all prepped up. This took at least a good few minutes to prepare…

* * *

Afterwards, in Lincoln's room, we see the 11-year-old boy sleeping peacefully and he didn't look disturbed in the slightest. Suddenly, Luna entered his room quietly with her purple Dean Electric guitar and her killer amps as she closed the door behind her. Lincoln continued to sleep peacefully…well until Luna played her amps at full blast with her guitar as she was performing the opening guitar intro to '_Holiday_' by Green Day. This got Lincoln to bolt up and cringe at that loud noise.

Lincoln then saw his sister blasting her amps with her guitar, and he looked pretty annoyed by it as he tried to get her attention.

"Luna!? LUNA!? _LUNA!? __**LUNA!"**_

Fortunately for him, his last scream got Luna's attention as the rocker sister stopped for a second to acknowledge him.

"What's up, bro? You like my rocking guitar entrance that I did for you; my _favorite_ roommate?" Luna asked.

"Luna, why are you blasting your amps at this time when you know that I wanted to get some sleep?" Lincoln queried her in irritation.

"Oh come on bro! I'm just doing this to show my appreciation and gratitude for having a great and rad brother like you allow me to bunk in your room," Luna exclaimed earnestly. "Besides, you have a rocking new roommate staying in your room, and as your new roommate, I say we're _gonna_ _rock and roll all nite_!"

"And I suppose we'll _party every day _too, right?" Lincoln asked in a rather deadpanned voice.

"You got it, bro!" Luna whooped at how Lincoln got that correct as she continued jamming through her amps. It wasn't long before she started to sing too.

_"This is the dawning of the rest of our lives, on holiday!"_ Luna sang as she continued playing and rocking out with the guitar with her trademark rocking moves, while Lincoln just groaned in aggravation. Needless to say, this kept going for a good period, with Luna even shouting 'STAGE DIVE!' every so often as a result before landing on Lincoln's bed and interrupting Lincoln's sleep even more…

* * *

One hour later, it was now 9:00 pm and Luna had finally given the amps and guitar a rest, much to Lincoln's relief. The lights were off too and Lincoln was starting to get somewhere.

_Finally! Maybe now I can get some sleep._ Lincoln thought to himself.

Luna had tucked herself in right next to Lincoln on his bed as Lincoln started to doze off to sleep. Unfortunately for him, he found himself woken up with Luna listening to her headphones at full blast where he could hear it, and the song that Luna was listening to was _'Smells like Teen Spirit_' by Nirvana. This got Lincoln irked by how he was able to hear it.

"_WITH THE LIGHTS OUT, __**IT'S LESS DANGEROUS!**__ Here we are now, __**ENTERTAIN US!**__ I FEEL STUPID…"_

Getting irritated by this, Lincoln then took the headphones off of Luna; stopping the song from playing in the process. This got Luna's attention.

"Dude, what gives!?" Luna scolded, not happy by what Lincoln did.

"Luna, why the heck are you listening to your music at full blast," Lincoln questioned. "I can't fall _asleep_ with that blasting next to my ear!"

"Bro, this helps me to fall asleep," Luna proclaimed. "It soothes me to the point where _I _end up falling asleep."

"But do you have to blast it that loud, right next to my ear no less?" Lincoln queried.

"Buddy, trust me, this is my method for falling asleep for the longest time dude," Luna stated. "Plus, you remember about my little Sedatephobia issue, right?"

Lincoln knew what she was talking about. Her little Sedatephobia issue occurred sometime after one of Lisa's experiments went irate and blew up the roof, causing all the siblings (except for Lisa) to go deaf. This was around the same time where Lola pulled a prank on Lincoln with the rest of the sisters (sans Lisa again) because he ignored them when he was wearing those 'Noise-B-Gone' earbuds. That was a total nightmare for Luna since she couldn't hear anything. It drove her insane like she was _going off the rails on a crazy train_. It didn't last forever, however. After a week or so, the siblings could hear again and Luna no longer felt the need to worry about not hearing anything again. Lincoln did not want Luna to go through that insanity again, so he then gave in.

"Oh very well Luna," he didn't object to it.

"Thanks, bro. I knew that you'd understand." Luna smiled at him before she resumed playing the song at full blast again. Lincoln decided to cover his head with a pillow to tune out the song that was playing. This lasted for a good amount of time…

* * *

It was now 11:00 pm as Luna was finally out cold and no longer blasting her headphones, much to Lincoln's relief as he wiped his forehead.

_At last, I can go to sleep without any problems._ Lincoln thought to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep, finally getting the peace, and quiet to achieve it.

Before he fell asleep, however, he started to hear Luna talk in her sleep. To Lincoln, it sounded indistinguishable since he couldn't understand it.

"Huh?"

He then heard Luna moan in her sleep with some pleasure in it. This was getting Lincoln confused.

"Eh?"

"Oh…_oh…_" Luna was speaking in her sleep, and this got Lincoln's curiosity to kick in. He tried to listen to what she was saying. He then heard Luna say the next sentence nice and clear.

"Oh Sam, you're rocking tonight love."

_Sam?_ Lincoln was confused at first until it hit him. He remembered the time that he and his sisters thought a secret admirer was sending one of them a love note, and Luna's secret crush was on someone called Sam. Lincoln knew that much, but what he didn't know was what Sam's true gender was...

_She must be dreaming about Sam._ Lincoln thought to himself.

"Sammy baby, you are laying down my jams tonight dude!" Luna said in her sleep. "Come on and _light my fire! Bring it on home to me baby!" _

Lincoln was starting to get a funny feeling about what Luna was dreaming about in particular, with Sam as the subject. But before Lincoln could think further, Luna ended up wrapped her arms around Lincoln in her sleep, thinking he was Sam. She was completely unaware of what she was doing as Lincoln was getting nervous.

"What are you doing Luna?" Lincoln tried to ask her, but Luna was still sleeping while speaking.

"Hot dog Sam, you're on fire tonight love," Luna whispered. "You just sparked my inner amps brah! _You need cooling, baby I'm ain't fooling._"

"Uh…" Lincoln was feeling a tad uncomfortable.

"Oh love. How about we kiss," Luna asked in her sleep. "I'm all amped up enough to give a French kiss to you, Sammy baby. _I'm gonna give you my love. Ah! Wanna whole lotta love!_"

Luna had referred to a Led Zeppelin song as it clicked in Lincoln's brain. It was then Lincoln gained a fear-stricken look on his face, worried that Luna might do something unmentionable to him _unwillingly._

_Oh no…_

"Luna?! Please wake up Luna!" Lincoln pleaded, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. "Please! I don't like this!"

Luna did not respond to him at all, as she was still talking in her sleep.

"Oh Sammy love, I think we should _walk this way_," Luna chimed to that Aerosmith song. "Ah, _just give me a kiss, like this!_"

In her sleep, Luna puckered her lips and they were heading straight for Lincoln's lips as he kept trying to wake her up.

"Luna! Please stop this right now," Lincoln begged. "This is _wrong!_ This is seriously _**wro-!"**_

He didn't get to finish that sentence as Luna slammed her lips onto his lips. She was giving him an old fashion kiss for a moment before she said through kissing.

"Sam, you are _rocking_ awesome tonight love." Luna murmured. "What do you say we go on downtown and _spark the plug_ together?"

Lincoln was wondering what that meant. Of course, he made the dumb mistake of trying to ask her about it through the kiss. Because not only did it fail to wake her up, but it also granted her tongue the entrance into his mouth. As such, her tongue found its way into his mouth and the moment her tongue went and wrapped around his tongue did his eyes bulge out, pupils shrank and he gained a cringe looking face. Just the taste of it had something _horrible_ all over it. He would have let out a blood-curling scream, but he knew how cranky Lola gets whenever she is disrupted from her beauty sleep...well, that and the fact that this **_may not_** come to an end. So all he could do was scream in his thoughts.

**_AHHHH!_**

* * *

It was now 3:00 AM. In the bathroom, we see a grossed out and desperate looking Lincoln leaning over the sink. He had used mouthwash a good 40 times in a row, to get rid of the taste that Luna left in his mouth _unintentionally_. He also could have sworn that she had left some saliva in his mouth too. He then rinsed his mouth again.

"Gah, that was insane," Lincoln gagged. "Who would have thought that something so _unspeakable_ would have occurred like that? And in such a _forbidden_ manner too? Bleh!"

Granted, Luna had no intention of kissing Lincoln like that and she only did it in her sleep. But it was still horrifying for the eleven-year-old boy to experience. Speaking of which, the rough squirming that Lincoln made earlier didn't wake Luna up at all. It _amped_ her up even further; something that he showed great displeasure towards and he hoped that it never happens again. Luckily, he somehow managed to get out of Luna's tight grip and made his way into the bathroom without waking anyone up.

Once Lincoln was finally done rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash, he poked his head right out of the bathroom door, and saw that Luna was still sleeping in his bedroom in the distance. Not wanting to end up in another situation like the one he was just in, Lincoln decided it was best if he sleeps in the bathroom instead, hoping this would all go away tomorrow. Fortunately for him, Lincoln had grabbed one of his pillows from the room before he headed into the bathroom.

"Well, I just hope this can all be forgotten by tomorrow," he said aloud, placing his pillow into the tub to sleep in. "It's a good thing I grabbed one of my pillows that I'll be using to sleep on since I'll be sleeping in here _again._ I don't want to end up in…in _that situation_ that I was just in with Luna. I hope something _good_ comes from all of this. But for now, I need some sleep…"

Lincoln climbed into the bathtub, put his pillow down, and then lied down and went to sleep in the tub. Because he didn't want to be given the kind of _kiss_ Luna gave to him again while she's sleeping, this was his _only_ option. Lincoln then slept the night away, with hopes that tomorrow will be much _better_…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1…**

**Yeah, that's it for this chapter. I don't think it looks too bad since I polished it up a bit. I decided to keep chapter 1 mostly the same because it's how the conflict started in the first place. It's like I said, the next chapter is going to lead to a completely different plotline. And this version will have more chapters to it too.**

**Also, there are more song references in this chapter and this will continue through the remaining chapters. I do hope that you find this to be promising.**

**Another thing I should note with you all before you question me: no. This isn't going to be a Loudcest story. Don't even think about it. The scene where Luna kisses Lincoln was done in a way to show how overly hyped Loudcest can get, and Lincoln's reaction to Luna giving him a French kiss was what I'd expect his reaction to be if this happens to be his canon version. There will be one other element in the next chapter that relates to that, but otherwise, this story is not a Loudcest story.**

**One other thing, Mick Swagger's band is called the Bowling Rocks. The Bowling Rocks is a parody of the Rolling Stones. Some of their albums are parodies of the album that they are imitating. This is the list that I provided:**

**Scroungers Feast - Beggars Banquet**

**Make it Ooze - Let it Bleed**

**Gummy Toes - Sticky Fingers**

**Banished to First Avenue - Exile on Main Street**

**I hope this gives some explanation on this subject.**

**One last thing, the reason Lincoln was a little irritated with Luna's antics, is to show that their relationship as a family isn't perfect. Both of them have their flaws and they have those days. Despite this, at the end of the day, they do love each other and they do have each others' backs. As the story progresses, Lincoln will start becoming more fond of Luna being his roommate; something that starts to take effect in chapter 2. I do hope you look forward to that, and Luan's growing envy in the later chapters. **

**Now as I said in the beginning, I'm more than open for you guys to give me reviews and provide for me suggestions and advice that I can follow to make the rest of the story even better than I am aiming for. That's how Lori Dealing with Nomophobia became so popular. So I need some advice on this:**

**For the next chapter, I'm planning on having Sam appear in the chapter, where she and Luna go to Luna's new room and Sam meets Lincoln for the first time, and Sam and Luna end up having Lincoln accompany them to hang out. Now I'm wondering what they should do together. I already have most of the chapter planned out, and I'm thinking of making Sam a fan of the Who if their logo on her t-shirt is any indication. But all in all, what should the three of them do together? This would help with building up the story, so feel free to let me know what suggestions you have in mind. **

**Aside from that, constructive criticism is also welcome, in regards to the question I just asked, or anything else you might want to ask me.**

**Otherwise, that's all that I have for this chapter. Be sure to look forward to the next chapter everyone, and until then, take care. **


	2. Lincoln Gets Introduced to Sam

**Alright now, readers, here is chapter 2 of this story!**

**Before I get this chapter started, I'd like to give a special thanks to _Ink-Dub_; who reviewed the first chapter and pointed out everything that was wrong with it, which I got right to work with fixing. I'd like to thank him personally for steering me in the right direction and helping me with making sure that I avoid the main problem with the original version of this story. Starting this chapter, this story will not try to imitate that episode, except for the beginning. And even then, it'll be done in a different light. Aside from this, I'm gonna avoid repeating parts in several sentences, keeping away from a forced conflict, and also avoid the mention of the word incest. However, I do want to fill in a plot hole as to how Lincoln knew that it's wrong to kiss his sister romantically, without him **_**completely**_** understanding the concept, which will be briefly explained in one section in this chapter, and that's it. Afterwards, there will be no more mentions of incest from here on. So again, I thank you _Ink-Dub_ for aiding me with steering this story in the right direction and allowing me to make the improvements for the first chapter. This is my sincere gratitude.**

**Now for this chapter, Lincoln will finally meet Sam and the gender will be revealed to him, as well as Lori giving Lincoln the talk about how Luna was hyped with becoming his roommate and that she always wanted that, among other things, which will give him second thoughts about having Luna as his roommate. In addition to that, more song references will be made, and several other things will take place. So sit back and enjoy the second chapter everyone!**

* * *

**AT THE LOUD HOUSE RESIDENCE:**

It was a peaceful Sunday morning at the Loud House. Sunday was often referred to as the second half of the weekend, and because they don't have to do anything today, the Loud siblings decided to sleep in. However, one of the siblings felt the need to get a head start to the day. The sister was revealed to be Leni. She had wanted to get a head start of the day, and what better way to do _that_ than to take an early morning shower?

Letting out a tired yawn, Leni made her way to the bathroom, with a towel in her hands. Once she entered, she approached the bathtub and opened up the curtain. To her complete surprise, she saw that her brother was sleeping in the bathtub. Just the sight of this made her jump and gasp.

"Ah, Lincoln!?" she shrieked.

This was enough to get Lincoln to open his eyes and sit up. His eyes came across Leni, who was just about to shower.

"Uhhh, L-Leni…?" The only boy in the family wiped his eyes.

"Linky, what are you doing in that bathtub," she looked confused.

"I…I was sleeping…" His voice sounded pretty groggy, which was typical for someone who had just woken up.

Leni took that in and accepted that as a good reason.

"Oh," she shrugged. "Well, I slept great last night. Though come to think of it, I had, like, the strangest dream last night. Would you like to hear it?"

Lincoln wouldn't have cared if it was first thing in the morning. Usually, her dreams involved leg warmers or something like that. But something about how she described it got him kinda interested, so he decided to hear her out on this one.

"Okay, Leni. Shoot," he granted her permission to share it.

"Well, my dream last night was like, totes strange," Leni explained. "My dream involved me being with some rather cute guy."

Lincoln was trying to process this, but what she said next came to him as a surprise.

"The guy that I'm referring to is…well, _you_ Linky."

"Wait, wuh," he was still trying to wake up when he heard that. But he gave her the most shocking expression that he could muster up.

"Yeah. _You _and I were like, hanging out, and doing some rather _funny _stuff. Oh, and we kissed…on the lips," Leni rubbed her chin. "It's hard to explain, but it was totes tender and passionate. Lori tells me that this is _wrong,_ but I don't understand what's wrong with showering my _only_ brother with a ton of love and affection."

Lincoln shivered at what Leni revealed, as well as recalling what happened last night with Luna. Silence plagued the bathroom for a moment or so, before Lincoln stood up with his pillow in his hands, and stepped out of the bathtub.

"Uh…I think I should be _going_ now," he walked towards the door and opened it. "Enjoy your shower Leni."

"Like, thank you Linky," she chirped before Lincoln closed the door behind him. He then heard Leni starting up the hot water before he walked away. For all he knew, Leni could have misinterpreted her dream as_ sisterly_ love, but he didn't want to stick around to find out.

Seeing that Luna was still asleep in his bedroom, he decided not to bother her right now. He felt that this was the perfect time to relax downstairs since most of his sisters were still sleeping. Grabbing his Ace Savvy comic book, he took it and retreated downstairs to chill out on the couch.

As he did so, his mind continued to wander off to what happened last night. Truth be told, there was a time where his parents talked with him. They knew that he would go through puberty in the next few years or so, and would experience some changes. And because he lives with 10 sisters, they had to tell him that romantically kissing his sisters, as they do, is _wrong_; he is not allowed to do _that_ to his sisters, inside the house, or out. They never did tell him _why _he can't do it in full details since he is still too young to wrap his head around the subject. But he does recall them saying that it has something to do with it being a 'crime against nature'. So naturally, Lincoln decided to go along with that and didn't pry them for more information.

Combining that with what happened with Luna, and what Leni told him, he was willing to forget all about it.

_You know what? I'm just going to forget that this ever happened… _

With that thought in mind, he made his way downstairs and plopped himself onto the couch, where he got himself comfortable and started reading his Ace Savvy comic book. This was a great way for him to start a Sunday morning after having just woken up from his slumber.

* * *

A few minutes have passed, and Lincoln was still reading his comic book. Suddenly, Lori Loud was shown coming downstairs. She had gotten up around the same time as Leni, but she needed a few minutes to wake herself up. She let out a yawn as she was heading for the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. But when she got downstairs, she saw Lincoln chilling out on the sofa this early in the morning. This puzzled her since he'd normally be sleeping in his bed at this time.

"Oh, good morning Lincoln," she got his attention as he looked up from his comic book.

"Morning Lori," he said nonchalantly.

"What are you literally doing up this early in the morning," she felt like asking. "Normally you'd be sleeping in on a Sunday morning."

Lincoln was unsure as to how he should answer that. Should he tell her about Luna?

"Well…It's just…uh…you know…." He stuttered as he hesitated to answer.

"It's about Luna, isn't it?" She crossed her arms and looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes. Yes, it is," he sighed in defeat. It was clear that she figured it out for herself.

_I thought so… _With that thought running through her head, Lori decided to talk with Lincoln about something, and it involved Luna. She walked over to the couch and sat down at the end where Lincoln's feet were. The white-haired boy moved his feet a little as he put his comic book down.

"Lincoln, you do know that all 10 of us love you, right little bro?" She asked him.

"Of course I do," he nodded, as he sat up. "And you all have your special way of showing it."

"That's right, and each of us had dreamed of having you as our roommate because you're pretty easy to get along with," she informed him. "You don't give us scuffles under _normal _circumstances, you are an understanding loving brother, and we all appreciate the things that you do for us. You're that good of a brother."

Lincoln seemed to appreciate the sentiments, but he had no idea what Lori was getting at.

"But out of all of us that wanted to become your roommate," Lori continued. "Luna was the one who was the most hyped about becoming your roommate."

"Alright, but why Luna though?" Lincoln queried.

"Because when you were born, Luna was the first sister to have held you in her hands. She always used to cradle you and sing you a lullaby to help you get to sleep," she inquired. "She also used to sleep with you whenever you had a nightmare, or when you were unable to sleep due to a thunderstorm."

"Sure, I remember that. But what's that got to do with anything?" Lincoln rubbed his temple.

"If you must know Lincy, she was close to you growing up. She had been fond of you ever since you were born. She always wanted to share a room with you, but unfortunately, when we got more sisters, it became crowded. As such, you got a room all to yourself while the rest of us sleep in pairs," the eldest sister elaborated. "Even now, Luna still sees herself as having the closest relationship to you. Not only that, but she often sees her past when she sees _you_."

"Uh, what does that mean?"

"It means this: before you were born, Luna used to be the _middle_ child of the family, just like you," Lori continued to explain. "There's also the fact that when she was your age, she was a lot like you: not having any idea what her calling is and feeling out of place compared to the rest of the family."

"This was _before_ she went to that Mick Swagger concert, right?" Lincoln was starting to understand what she was getting at.

"Yes. While she always had an interest in music, she didn't know what music would be her calling," Lori nodded. "While Luan and Lynn found their callings at a young age, Luna was rather sensitive, doubtful and unsure as to what her hidden talent was. It was kinda similar to how you are unsure of your hidden talent. It seemed for a while that she would never have been able to find her true self in life since she was at a cross-road for quite some time."

"But then she went to that Mick Swagger concert, and the rest is history," Lincoln exclaimed.

"Exactly," she confirmed this. "And she knew what it was like to be unsure of one's talent. So she tries to be on good terms with you."

"Ah, so that's why she hardly acts hostiles towards me individually, and why she isn't bothered by my company," Lincoln rubbed his chin.

"Uh-huh," Lori inclined.

"This would also explain _why _we've done stuff together, like the time that we did some knitting," the boy was starting to get the jiff of it all. "Oh and then there was the time that she made my first concert, with Clyde the most unforgettable experience I ever had."

"Yeah, about that, there's something else that you should be filled on Linc," Lori brought up. "On that day, Luna came home all bummed out because you didn't want her to ruin your concert as she did with ours."

Lincoln flinched at that memory, seeing that it was a little harsh.

"And then when she found out that you and Clyde had been arrested via phone, she decided to disguise herself as our mom to bail you boys out," Lori revealed. "She wanted to do this because she felt it was her fault that you boys got into that predicament and that she could have kept her cool and contempt during the waiting process."

"Whoa. That's _deep…"_ He uttered.

"The point is Linc, is that Luna had always dreamed of being your roommate," Lori wrapped it up. "I've never seen her _so __**happy**_ when you told her that she can bunk with you in her room. You are the best thing that has ever happened to her."

Now Lincoln was starting to feel some guilt creep in about how Luna was being an annoying roommate and was also getting second thoughts about her in general. Her music is loud, true. But after a while, one could get used to it. And as for all her other antics, they can be settled with just a little compromising. Everything that Lori told him made him want to consider having her as his roommate.

_Oh jeez. I never thought that I had such a significant impact on Luna. _Lincoln thought. _I never expected to learn about **this.**__ I really should consider having Luna stay as my roommate if it makes her happy._

After a moment of silence, Lincoln decided to reply.

"Wow, I never realized that. I should keep that in mind," he said. "Thanks for telling me this Lori. I'm glad we had this talk."

"Anytime Lincy. Now if you'll excuse me, I should head on over to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee," Lori rubbed her brothers' head. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later Lori," Lincoln bid her a farewell.

"You too Lincoln," and with that, she got up from the couch and then went into the kitchen. Afterwards, Lincoln went back to reading his comics for a little while longer.

* * *

Unfortunately, for the next ten minutes or so, Lincoln was having trouble focusing on his comics with all the thoughts popping up in his mind. He knew exactly _what _his thoughts were and what they were telling him, but it was becoming a distraction for him. It was then he decided to gain acceptance with Luna being his new roommate.

_It's official. I'm going to come to terms with having Luna as my roommate. _

The middle Loud child decided to just kick back until his rocking sister came downstairs.

And wouldn't you know it? Coming downstairs to wake up was Luna herself. It seems that she had just woken up and noticed that Lincoln was not in bed. She assumed that he was relaxing on the couch, and her assumption was correct. She had stretched her arms and was heard singing a tune.

"_Sunday morning, brings the dawn in," _she then noticed Lincoln on the couch. "Good morning, bro."

"Morning Luna," he ended up returning the greeting.

"Did you sleep well," she asked him. "Have any pleasant dreams?"

"Err…yeah," Lincoln pulled on his collar as he said that.

"That's awesome bro. I had an excellent dream last night. It was about Sam," Luna sighed, sitting on the couch next to him. "Yeah dude, Sam knows how to _rock me like a hurricane_."

"I can see that."

"Before I asked out Sam, _I couldn't get no satisfaction_," Luna recalled. "But now, I feel great with what I got in the form of Sammy. I am a very lucky rockstar, if you know what I mean, little bro."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, sis," Lincoln mused. "That does sound fascinating."

"You bet it is bro," Luna then came up with something that can be done today. "So anyway dude, I was thinking that we could do something _different_ today."

"OK. What do you have in mind?"

"Rather than the both of us jamming out in the garage like we did yesterday, I was thinking of treating you to a surprise," Luna suggested.

"What kind of surprise?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll see it for yourself," Luna then frowned. "But could you promise me one thing Lincoln."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Please don't be judgmental of me when you see the surprise that I have to show you." She begged.

This set Lincoln into a state of confusion. Why would Luna think that he'd be judgmental of her? And why is she looking paranoid about it? Whatever it was, Lincoln was more than certain that it wasn't anything too drastic. Luna's not the type of person to have committed a crime, in spite of her rock n roll lifestyle. And besides, they were family. And he would be there to support any of his sisters no matter what.

Shaking off the bewilderment, Lincoln decided to give out his remark.

"Now Luna, I seriously doubt that I'm going to be judgmental of whatever this surprise is that you have in store for me," he assured her. "I'm more than certain that I'll be willing to accept it either way. And it's not only because I don't tend to judge people; it's because we're family, and we support each other regardless of the scenario."

Luna let out a sigh of relief when she realizes that he has a point. She had less to worry about now.

"Alright, thanks bro," she thanked him. "You sure have a nice way with words."

"I do what I can."

"Well with that said, I'm going to get myself prepped up for the day, and then get that surprise ready for you," the rocker girl told him.

"Yeah, I should get myself ready for the day too," Lincoln got up and put his comic book on the table.

"Sweet buddy," Luna got up from the couch too. "I can tell this is going to be another great day to be _singing in the sunshine_, bro."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be interesting too," Lincoln remarked.

"True that dude."

They both decided to get themselves prepped up for the day. After they had their breakfast and got changed up upon showering, Luna had left the house to get the _surprise _ready for Lincoln to see, while Lincoln decided to kick back in his room while reading some more comic books.

Lincoln was no fool though. He remembered what happened yesterday when Luna came home with Chunk. He did not want a repeat of that, so he decided to stay fully clothed this time.

Now Lincoln had nothing against Chunk stopping by. But he didn't appreciate him coming in when he was just in his underwear. That was a humiliating situation he got into. And since Luna's probably going to be accompanied by guests from here on, he had to pretty much get used to it. As such, he decides to decrease the amount of time he spends reading comics in his underwear.

Combine that with the fact that Luna has a surprise to present to him when she gets home, it would have been a wise choice anyway. Speaking of which, Lincoln had to wonder what the surprise would be. Was it a new guitar? A new album? New speakers for his bedroom? Or was it something else that he couldn't think of from the tip of his tongue?

Whatever it was, she seemed worried about being misjudged, and it must be very important and possibly life-changing if it got her to that point.

Shrugging his shoulders, he continued to read and wait until she gets home to see the surprise.

* * *

Fortunately, it only took no longer than an hour and 20 minutes for Luna to return. She also had someone accompanying her as she was heading to Lincoln's room.

"Alright love, here we are," she was approaching Lincoln's room. "Trust me; you're going to love my new room and my roommate."

"Oh I bet I will, Lunes," the other voice was feminine and spoke similar to Luna.

Lincoln looked up from his comic and saw that Luna has returned with a special guest. Said guest, in particular, was a teenage girl who seemed to be around Luna's age. The girl was shown with blonde shoulder-length hair with a teal streak in her bangs. She also has two helix ear piercings on each side, and she wore two pink eye shadows. As for her outfit, it consists of a short, teal leather jacket with a crimson patch bearing a white skull on the back, a white T-shirt with the roundel of the_ RAF_ on the front, a pair of deep burgundy jeans ripped at the knees, a black belt with silver studs, and a pair of dark purple boots. The girl was a rocker just like Luna, and her t-shirt indicated that she was a fan of _The Who. _

Lincoln took a good look at her and vaguely remembered her. If he could recall, this girl was the one Luna invited over during the whole 'friend card' fiasco. She also took part in the Royal Woods Astonishing Quest with Luna. Lincoln didn't interact with her during those instances, but why did she seem to be an important person to Luna? Was there something that he was missing?

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Luna made the announcement.

"Well, here we are; my new crib," she sounded ecstatic. "What do you think of it, mate?"

"Wow. It's just as cool as you said it was, love," the blonde hair rocker remarked.

"And this here is my new roommate. He's my little bro," Luna got Lincoln's attention. "Hey Lincoln, here's the surprise that I promised you."

"Yes," he put his comic book down. "Who is this, Luna?"

"I'm glad you asked buddy," Luna beamed. "I'd like to introduce you to this fine girl right here. Her name is Sam Sharp, and she is my rocking partner."

"You said it Lunes," Sam nodded. "And you must be Lincoln. Luna told me all about you, dude."

Lincoln did not say anything. He was processing what Luna just revealed to him. This girl's name was Sam. And she also had a crush that went by the name _Sam_. Sam was a unisex name; being that it could be a boy and a girl. Then it hit him. He had finally figured it out for himself.

"Wait, this is Sam," he questioned wearily. "So this is…your _crush_?"

"Yup." Luna simply nodded.

"So that means…you're…?"

"Bisexual? Yeah, that's right," Luna finished for him. "I'm interested in both boys and girls, and Sam here is my partner."

"You said it, Lunes," Sam nudged her partner, resulting in them sharing a laugh.

Lincoln had a lot on his mind. This was a shocking, yet interesting discovery that was revealed to him.

_So Luna is bisexual huh? Who would've thought? I'm surprised that she came out and told me this. _Lincoln thought in amusement. _I've seen plenty of people out there as same-sex couples, and they treat each other as if they were a straight couple. Plus, Luna's my sister, and whether she's in love with a boy or girl, I'm always going to support her no matter what. Not to mention my best friend has two dads…_

Luna saw her bro in deep thought and felt that she needed to ask.

"So bro, what do you think," she questioned. "Are you going to misjudge me for being with a girl?"

Upon being asked that did Lincoln respond.

"Are you kidding me, Luna? I think this is incredible," he said honestly. "I'm impressed that you came out and told me about this. You know I'm always here to support you, sis. Bisexual or not, I'm with you no matter what."

"Aw, that's sweet bro," Luna approached him. "Between you and me, Lori, Leni, and Luan are the only sisters who know the truth. I think Lynn knows too, but other than that, the rest of our sisters don't know _yet_…though I wouldn't be surprised if Lisa had figured it out already."

"I can see that," Lincoln got straight to the point. "But my point is, I'm not going to misjudge you for being a _thing _with another girl."

"Thanks, bro," she rubbed his head. "I knew I could trust you."

"Anytime Luna," he smiled. "Don't forget, my best friend has two dads. So it wouldn't be in me to judge you for _this_ anyway."

"That's true dude," she chuckled. "You got me there."

"Ahem, well," Sam got their attention. "It's nice to meet you Lincoln."

"It's nice to meet you too, Sam," Lincoln greeted back.

Shortly after, he got up and approached the two teenaged rockers.

"So anyhow bro, Sam and I have been talking, and we decided to do something different today," Luna brought up.

"Like what?"

"We were thinking that we'd spend some time outside and maybe enjoy a picnic for lunch," Sam spoke up. "I brought a basket for us, and we would love for you to join us."

"Yeah, dude. Since you're my roommate, it would be fun," Luna smiled.

Lincoln thought back to what Lori said, and he felt that he had nothing to lose.

"Sure. That sounds fine," Lincoln shrugged casually.

"That's absolutely smashing dude," Sam gleamed.

"We are glad that you accepted," Luna guided them to the stairs. "Now _let me take you down, cause we're going to…" _

"_Strawberry Fields_?" Lincoln took a wild guess.

"I was referring to the Royal Woods Park bro. Not _Strawberry Fields_," Luna corrected. "But it's cool that you're finally _catching on_. I like that, dude. I like that a lot."

"So let's go and have a great time together at the Royal Woods Park," Sam remarked.

"Right on Sammy," Luna did her rock pose.

"Works for me," Lincoln replied.

And so the three of them went downstairs and were heading out the door together to spend some time outside at Royal Woods Park, where they will have a picnic and do other stuff. This didn't go unnoticed by Lori and Leni, who witnessed the whole thing from their room. When they saw them walk downstairs, they gazed with dazzle and awe. It was as if they saw something that appeals to teenage valley girls.

"I have to say, those two are _literally_ perfect for each other," Lori gushed.

Leni then gained a look of shock, as if she saw something that horrified her.

"Lori! That's our brother that you're talking about," Leni tried scolding her.

"I was talking about Luna and Sam, Leni," Lori gave her a deadpanned look as she said dryly.

"Oh," Leni now understood this and went back to gazing with amazement. "Yeah, like, those two are totes perfect for each other."

"Literally," Lori gushed with her roommate.

As they both went downstairs, they saw Luan looking into the direction of the front door. It seems the departure of Sam, Luna, and Lincoln got some recognition from the prankster sister too. She also had what seemed to be a forced smile on her face. She didn't get it. What was going on with her? She should be happy for them, but at the same time, she also felt _funny _about this.

_Okay, what's going on? Lincoln and Luna are hanging out with Sam today, so I should be happy for them. _Luan thought. _And yet, I also feel funny, and not in a 'haha' kind of way either. More like a conflicting manner. I don't get it. Why am I feeling off? What's wrong with me?_

She hastily shook off her thoughts and awkwardly looked at Lori and Leni.

"Yeah, I just saw them leave the house too," she sheepishly beamed. "I hope they have a good time, and I hope their picnic doesn't turn into a _panic _for them."

Luan let out what seemed to be a forced laugh.

"Get it? But seriously, I hope they have fun."

Without another word, Luan stormed upstairs and went into her room, where she slammed the door behind her. Lori and Leni were looking at her as if something was wrong.

"That's strange. I wonder why Luan was acting so…_odd_." Lori rubbed her chin.

"Don't worry Lori," Leni seemed to have concluded. "She's probably just _worried_ that their picnic will go wrong."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Lori shrugged. "It literally makes sense to me."

"Same," Leni went with it.

After shrugging, the two girls walked on to what they were planning to do. The rest of the girls upstairs overheard Luan speaking and slamming the door behind her. They were also wondering why she was being so odd today. Nonetheless, they decided to let it go and go back to doing their previous activities.

* * *

**AT THE ROYAL WOODS PARK:**

Meanwhile, Lincoln, Luna, and Sam had made it to the Royal Woods Park to hangout today. In addition to Sam bringing the basket, Luna also brought her spare acoustic guitar with her that was in its case. Lincoln, on the other hand, didn't feel like bringing _anything_ this time. He felt that since he was spending time with his sister and her girlfriend, he should get used to having them around, without any distractions. They eventually found themselves a spot in the grass that was perfect for them.

"Ah, here's a good spot for us to have our picnic," Sam declared. "Let's park in this spot."

"You got it, Sammy," said Luna.

"This works for me too," Lincoln said simply.

Sam got out the red and white checkered blanket from the basket and laid it out for them to sit on. Once it was placed on the ground, the three of them took a seat on the blanket. Seeing that it's still _too early _for lunch, they decided not to eat yet. Instead, they decided to enjoy the fresh air with the sun shining and the birds singing. Lincoln felt like striking a conversation by wanting to know more about Sam.

"So uh, Sam," he started. "Would you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Oh sure, little dude," Sam seemed willing to tell him about herself. "If you must know, I happen to be into rock music. And I am also a big fan of Mick Swagger and his band the Bowling Rocks too, just like Luna."

"Its how we got to meet each other brah," Luna added. "Our love for rock and roll triumphed through _all_."

"That's exactly my point, love," Sam said to her girlfriend before turning back to Lincoln. "Anyway, if my t-shirt isn't obvious, I also happen to be a huge fan of _The Who. _They are another wicked rock group."

"Trust me on this one bro," Luna chimed. "She would make a great _Pinball Wizard._"

"Oh stop it Lunes, you're making me blush," Sam teased. "No seriously, I'm flattered."

"Only for you, mate."

"Wow. That is pretty impressive," Lincoln said slowly, getting them focused on him again. "So what else do you enjoy doing Sam?"

"Well, other things that I enjoy very much including farms, cooking shows, sailing, organic juices, and rock climbing," she explained to him. "You know, Luna was feeling pretty disappointed when she learned that we had far less in common than she thought. But by remembering the stuff we _do_ share in common, and the times that we do spend together, we managed to work this out between the two of us."

"Ain't I one lucky bloke," Luna joked before getting serious. "In all seriousness, I'm glad that we worked this out. I was glad that I found _somebody to love_!"

"Me too Lunes," Sam agreed with her. "Me too."

In a matter of seconds, the two of them exchanged a short but sweet kiss on the lips. It wasn't anything special. It was tender enough to show their feelings for one another. Lincoln watched this but didn't gag this time. It was nice to see someone in the family stand out among the rest of the sisters.

After they broke from the kiss, they stared at each other for a moment or so before turning their attention back to Lincoln. Now Sam was equally curious about Lincoln. Sure, Luna has told her some stuff about him, but she wanted to know more from the boy himself.

"So anyway Lincoln, what do you enjoy doing," she questioned. "Luna has told me a little bit about you, but I'd like to know more from you dude."

"Well, uh, there's nothing _really_ special about me," he said modestly. "I'm just a typical 11-year-old boy who lives in a family of 10 sisters. I tend to enjoy things that most 11-year-old boys like to do. I like reading comic books, especially Ace Savvy, which is my favorite. I also like playing video games, coin collecting, watching the show _ARGGH_, and I try to be a loving brother to my sisters."

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Sam seemed intrigued. "I've also heard that you're a fan of SMOOCH, right?"

"Yes. Yes, I am," Lincoln admitted. "They happen to be my favorite band."

"Well, that awesome. I also heard from Luna that she made your first concert a memorable one. It must've been one smashing night, wasn't it?"

"It sure was," said Lincoln. "And in the words of Luna, it was a rocking time."

"Now you're talking bro," Luna grinned.

"Yeah, dude. Besides that, you have some interesting hobbies. I'm also impressed that Luna looks up to you for help." Sam commented. "She says that you are a cool brother."

"He sure is," Luna jumped in. "See Sam, I told you that you'd like my brother."

"And you were right Luna. I like your brother. He is cool," Sam then confessed. "And now that I think of it, you're kinda _cute_ Lincoln."

That compliment got Lincoln flattered as his cheeks grew red.

"No seriously. I am happy that I got to meet you, dude."

"Aw, well you know," he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just doing what I can to help out is all. I am happy that I got to meet you too."

"That's cool," Sam smiled. "Anyhow, if you guys are hungry, I managed to pack some goods for us to have for lunch."

"What kind of goods did you pack?"

"Nothing special; just a couple of sandwiches, some pretzels, chips, and I even brought some cans of root beer too," Sam took everything out for Lincoln to see. "I decided to go with root beer because I know how much Luna loves these bad boys."

"Oh Sammy, you know me so well," Luna smirked.

"It takes one to know one," Sam returned the smirk.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly cool with having root beer," Lincoln spoke up.

"That's awesome, little dude. Because we don't want to let this stuff go to waste."

"Right," he felt like now would be a good time for them to eat. "Well, let's eat."

"You got it, bro. I'm starving." Luna agreed.

"Same here," Sam agreed. "Let's dig in."

With some napkins, they situated themselves and dove right into eating their lunch like a picnic. Their sandwiches were revealed to be baloney and cheese. There was no complaining though since it was edible. All in all, the picnic was good, and they were having a good time together.

* * *

By the time that they finished their lunch, including their root beer, Luna felt the strong need to use the restroom. To her luck, there was a bathroom right on the other side of the path that was dividing them. She told her brother and girlfriend that she was going to use the restroom for a minute and that she'll be right back. While she was doing that, something else came to Sam and she felt like sharing it with Lincoln.

"So anyway Lincoln, I heard you've been playing the drums when rocking out with Luna, haven't you?"

This question caught Lincoln by surprise. He never gave much thought on the drums that he was trying out with Luna yesterday, so why would she bring it up with him today?

Feeling obligated to answer, he gave her his attention.

"Uh, yeah," he looked skeptical. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was just wondering," Sam shrugged. "Luna appreciates you jamming out with her."

"She does?"

"Heck yeah, dude! Even though you aren't like the experts, she does have full confidence in you."

"I know," Lincoln sighed, looking down.

"Now don't feel down little bud," she told him. "Nobody is perfect when they first start playing instruments. But all that it takes is a ton of practice and hard dedication, and you can get better. Even Luna had trouble with playing guitar when she first got into it. But she's spent a lot of time practicing and dedicating, and well, you've seen how good she's gotten with it."

"You have a point," Lincoln rubbed his chin.

"And then there's me," Sam continued. "I tend to play the bass, as well as the guitar. I also wasn't that great when I first start, but I've done a lot of practice down the road, and now I can play like a pro."

"I see."

"My point here is that the more you practice, the more experience you'll get," Sam stated.

"I know that," Lincoln then brought up. "It's also about having fun. Did Luna tell you of the time that my family played in that family band at the fair?"

"She did, and it is about having fun too," she said. "Practicing can gain both experience and excitement."

"Uh-huh," Lincoln nodded.

Just then, Luna got out of the bathroom and went right back to where her brother and girlfriend were.

"Hey, guys. What did I miss?" She sat back down.

"Oh nothing much, Lunes," Sam motioned. "We were just talking and discussing how practicing can lead to gaining more experiences."

"That's awesome Sammy," Luna turned to face her brother. "I take it that she gave you some advice, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she sure did sis," Lincoln inclined his head.

Luna gave her brother a smile in exchange. After a few seconds of thinking, Luna came up with an idea of what they should do now.

"Hey guys, I know exactly what I can do to enlighten the mood," she got out her acoustic guitar. "Let's kickback to some tunes."

"Great idea Lunes," Sam smiled. "That would be splendid love."

"You bet it is, mate," Luna winked and tuned her guitar.

"I like that idea too." Lincoln grinned at the idea.

"That's the spirit bro."

Once she was finished tuning her guitar, she ended up playing the song '_I'm Free_' by the Who. She played the riff that opens up the song. Needless to say, Sam enjoyed this.

"Alright, I love this song Lunes," Sam did that rock pose.

Luna nodded her head as she sang the lyrics to the song. In addition to that, she played a solo that sounds like it could be played on a banjo, and towards the end, she played a rendition of the _Pinball Wizard_ riff. By the time she was finished, she was given a round of applause from Sam and Lincoln.

"Thank you. Thank you," she bowed before putting her acoustic guitar away.

"Oh Luna, you never cease to surprise me," Sam smirked.

"Well, what can I say? I know how to make my _guitar gently weep_." Luna gave her a wink.

"Well, that was awesome sis," Lincoln congratulated. "Anyway, since we've eaten our lunch, what should we do now?"

They took a look around the park to see what else they could do for fun in the park. Suddenly, they heard some quacking near the lake. They examined it and saw that there were some ducks in the lake. This got their attention.

"Hey, there are some ducks over there." Lincoln was the first to point out.

"You got that right," Luna added.

Meanwhile, Sam was spending a moment to think about something. It was then she came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey dudes, I just came up with an idea of what we can do," she informed them. "How about we feed the ducks?"

"Alright, but what can we feed them with?" Lincoln was confused.

"I've got just the thing," Sam dug into her baskets and took out three big bags of crackers. "We can feed them these."

"Are those_ crackers_?"

"Yes, Lincoln. I brought crackers in case something like this comes up," Sam gave a bag to Luna and one to Lincoln. "Feeding them bread is a _bad _idea. Crackers, on the other hand, works well for them. They will enjoy _these_."

"That's a great idea, Sam," Luna gleamed. "And even if the ducks don't eat the crackers, we can just watch them _ramble on._"

"You said it Lunes," Sam chuckled. "Well let's go feed them."

"Good idea," Lincoln smiled. "This ought to be interesting."

* * *

As soon as Sam packed the blanket into the basket, the three of them went over to the lake and got ready to feed the ducks some crackers. They opened up the bags and broke the first cracker into pieces for the ducks. Then they tossed the crackers into the lake. As expected, once they got close enough, the ducks started to nibble on the crackers and quacked in delight.

"See, I told you they'd like them," Sam gave a smile of approval.

"You said it. They look like they're having fun," said Luna.

"Uh-huh. This is the kind of thing that my sister Lana would enjoy doing," Lincoln confessed. "Lana loves animals as much as she loves getting dirty in the mud and digging through the trash. It wouldn't surprise me if Lana took one of these ducks home to be her pets."

"You don't say," Sam had an amused look on her face while crossing her arms.

"I'm serious. Lana has a lot of pets back home. She has kept frogs, lizards, and even snakes as pets. You name them, she's kept them, temporary or otherwise," Lincoln admitted. "Heck, there was this one time where Lana and I saved some ducks from becoming roasted duck enchiladas at the Jean Juan's French Mex."

"Yeah, that's something that Lana would do," Luna agreed with him.

"I can tell. She's a serious animal lover." Sam was intrigued.

"You don't even know," he said. "The house can get very chaotic at times."

"From what I've heard, I bet," the blonde-haired rocker rubbed her chin.

Luna and Lincoln nodded in an affirming manner before they continued to feed the ducks. They spent the next couple of hours or so feeding them until they ran out of crackers.

* * *

Afterwards, they continued to watch the ducks for a little longer before deciding on taking a stroll through the park. The walk lasted for about a half an hour or so, while they were enjoying the nice weather. Suddenly, Luna came across something of interest. It was a water fountain, but that's not what got her interest. What caught her attention was some loose money lying around. To be precise, it was 2 quarters, 3 dimes, a nickel, and 5 pennies. Luna approached the fountain with Lincoln and Sam following her, wondering what this was about.

"Hey dudes, check out what I found," when she approached it, she grabbed the money and showed them. "It's some money that was lying around."

"Wow. Good find there Luna," Lincoln was amazed. "I think that adds up to 90 cents."

"You got it, bro," Luna said.

"Alright, way to go Lunes," Sam praised her. "That was a _lucky_ find. And now you've claimed it since you found it first."

"Glad to know that you are proud of me, Sam," she smiled as she pocketed the change.

"As I'll ever be," Sam remarked.

The three of them continued their walk in the park for a good hour or so until the sun started setting. It was starting to get to the time where they needed to get home. It was a school night after all, and they couldn't ignore that little detail.

"Well girls, it's starting to get late," Lincoln brought up. "Luna and I ought to be heading home since it's a school night."

"Fair point bro, since it's not time for_ school _to be_ out for the summer_," Luna agreed.

"Yeah, I gotta head home too," Sam told them. "It was nice hanging out with you two today."

"It was nice to hang out with you too Sam," Lincoln beamed. "And I was glad that I got to know about you."

"Likewise little dude," Sam rustled his hair. "You are a cool guy Lincoln. Keep it that way."

Lincoln crossed his arms behind his back and kicked his left foot out of flatter. Sam then turned to Luna.

"And as for you Lunes, I'm glad we hung out again and thank you for allowing me to meet your little brother. I'll see you tomorrow, love."

"Same with me, Sammy," Luna gazed. "But _before you slip into...unconscious, I'd like to have another kiss._"

"Oh Luna, you always put me in a good mood," Sam giggled. "I'll be happy to do so before we split for the evening."

Without anything else to say, the two of them engaged in another kiss. This one was a bit longer as they were living the moment. The kiss seemed very passionate as they wrapped their arms around each other. It took a whole minute or two for them to separate their mouths and look at each other in awe.

"Well, this is where I leave," Sam spoke. "Have a goodnight Lunes. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"You have a good night too, Sammy," Luna smirked. "I'll see you at the crank of dawn."

"You can count on it," she winked before they broke out of the embrace and parted ways for the night.

With one final wave, Lincoln and Luna walked in the opposite direction Sam was heading as they were making their way back to the house.

"You know Luna, I had a fun time with you and Sam today," he smiled.

"I'm glad you did little bro. I had a great time too."

"I'm especially surprised that you found that money before anyone else," Lincoln remarked. "And I'm impressed that you claimed it."

"Well you know how I am; when I see money, I want to _grab that cash with both hands and make a stash." _Luna proclaimed.

"Just about all of us are like that it seems," Lincoln then brought up one scenario that involved money. "It was especially shown during the whole Sharon DeMonet fiasco."

Something about that memory caused Luna to feel some guilt and regret. Even though all of them were crazy, the way she acted towards him seemed to bother her.

"Yeah, about that bro," she rubbed her head shamefully. "I want to apologize."

"Apologize, for what?" Now Lincoln looked perplexed by this.

"For how I acted during that time; especially when I blasted you out of my room with my speakers," she admitted. "I'm sorry that I was rude to you Lincoln."

"Hey Luna, you don't have to apologize for that," Lincoln insisted. "All of us were stir-crazy for money that day. If you ask me, all of us were to blame for our behavior."

"That's true, but still, I could have gotten you deaf when I blasted you into that wall," Luna confessed. "Seriously, doing that to you over something so pitiful was wicked _uncool_ of me...and I'm sorry, dude."

"It's okay Luna. I forgive you. I've forgiven all of our sisters for what happened that day," Lincoln told her. "We've learned how to work together and share the money that we did find."

"We sure did. Thank you Lincoln," Luna smiled sincerely as they approached the Loud House. "I'm glad that we had this talk."

"You know what? I'm glad too," he approached the door with Luna and proceeded to open it up.

* * *

When they opened the door, they entered to see Luan sitting on the couch alone. It seems that she was contemplating some thoughts that she was getting. The prankster looked up and saw Lincoln and Luna right in front of the doorway. Getting up, Luan cracked a smile and greeted them.

"Hello, Lincoln and Luna."

"Hey Luan," Lincoln returned the greeting like he normally would.

"Yeah…hi, Luan," Luna spoke awkwardly to her. She was still feeling tense with her since she moved out of her room. But she still gave her greeting all the same.

"Did the two of you have a great time with Sam today?" She asked them.

Something they seemed oblivious to was how Luan gave a faux smile and seemed hesitant with asking them that question. They took it as wanting to know if they had fun.

"Well, it was great Luan," Lincoln grinned. "Sam, Luna and I had a blast at the park."

"Yeah, that's the right term," Luna uttered.

"That's great to know!" She jumped up from her seat. "Glad to see that there was no panic with _pic_king a _nic_k! Hahaha, get it? But seriously, I'm glad nothing went wrong!"

Before they could say anything, Luan ran over to the stairs and bolted up to her room where she slammed the door behind her…again. This left Lincoln and Luna confused by this.

"Gee, uh…I wonder what that was about," he rubbed his temple.

"Ah don't sweat it, bro," Luna assured him. "She was probably worried that something bad would have happened to us on our picnic."

"I guess your right," Lincoln sighed. "Anyway, there's still time before dinner."

"Yeah. You wanna just chill out in the living room until dinner is ready?"

"That's an outstanding idea, sis."

"I couldn't have said it any better bud."

With that, the two of them decided to chill out on the couch until supper time.

* * *

When it came to supper, it was similar to the previous night. Lincoln sat with Luna at the grownup table while Luan ate separately. However, instead of passing Luna some scornful glares like she did last night, Luan gave her a saddened gaze. In spite of wondering why she's feeling like this, she eventually shrugged it off and went back to eating dinner.

Dinner was done before they knew it and everyone had cleaned up after themselves as the dishes were being taken care of. Lincoln was glad that this was done as he was getting that urge to _go. _

"Okay, I have to go to the bathroom," Lincoln turned to Luna. "Sis, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be in my room afterwards if you must know."

"Good to know bro," Luna called out to her brother who was rushing upstairs. "I'll be up there momentarily."

Pushing her seat in, Luna was making her way to the stairs too. Before she could make it halfway, her mother Rita hollered out to her.

"Luna, it's your turn to watch over Lily to get her to sleep!"

"I'm all over it mom!" Luna called back as she went into the kitchen to see Lily giggling in her baby seat.

"Alright Lily, time to bring you upstairs and get you to sleep before bedtime," Luna picked her up from her baby seat and carried her.

"Poo-poo," Lily babbled.

"I know Lily. I'll try playing with you before getting you to sleep," Luna promised her as she went upstairs with Lily in her hands and she headed for Lincoln's room.

Eventually, Lincoln was done with his business as he exited the bathroom. He went back to his bedroom, only to find that Luna was on his bed. But what surprised him was how she was playing with Lily. Not that he was upset but rather puzzled by this.

"Uh Luna, what's going on?" Lincoln queried. "Why are you playing with Lily in here?"

"Oh, hey dude. You see, mom told me that it's my turn to watch over Lily and get her to sleep," Luna explained the situation. "So I brought her up here into your room so I could play with her before getting her to sleep."

"Huh, I see," Lincoln rubbed his chin in understanding.

Then suddenly, Lily started crying. This was normal for babies to do, so it didn't come as a surprise to them. Unfortunately, they had to do something to get her to settle down and maybe get to sleep. So Luna did the best thing and got out her acoustic guitar again.

"Aw, don't worry Lily. Crying is good for the heart and soul," Luna tuned her guitar. "Here; your big sister Luna will sing a song just for you."

And thus she started playing. The song she was playing this time was '_Cry Baby Cry_' by the Beatles. Lincoln just watched in amusement to how this'll go.

"_Cry baby cry… make your mother sigh," _Luna sang softly. _"She's old enough to know better, so cry baby cry…"_

Ironically, this got Lily to _stop_ crying thanks to Luna's singing. Not only that, but as she continued the song, Lily slowly fell into her slumber, and once she was finished, Lily was out like a log. This got Lincoln bamboozled by how she did that.

"Whoa! Luna,_ how _did you do that," he questioned. "You got Lily to sleep just from singing that song!"

"I know bro, and to answer your question, it's all those years of singing lullabies that pay it off," she picked up Lily. "After all, I use to do it for you when you were Lily's age."

"I know," he said as Luna went to put Lily back into her crib in the room she shares with Lisa. Once she was tucked into her crib, Luna then headed back to Lincoln's room to spend time with her roommate.

"Anyhow bro, now that I'm done with getting Lily to sleep, I'm going to listen to some tunes for a bit before I turn in for the night," Luna went over to her stuff and then offered. "Would you like to join me, bro?"

Lincoln thought about it and didn't seem to have a problem with it. After all, she was his roommate now, so maybe he should get comfortable with it.

"Sure, why not," he shrugged. "It's not like I got anything better to do tonight."

"That's the spirit bro," she smiled. "I'm glad that you're coming around."

Nodding at that, Lincoln accompanied Luna and listened to some tunes together before it was time for them to turn in for the night…

* * *

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT:**

It was just about bedtime for the Loud House, and all of the sisters and Lincoln have gotten themselves tidied up and they've performed their nighttime rituals before turning in for the night. Lincoln and Luna were just about ready to turn in too as Luna grabbed her headphones. As she did so, she remembered what happened last night when Lincoln couldn't sleep because she was blasting her music. Suddenly, she came up with an idea that could help Lincoln sleep without depriving her of her music. She only hoped that he still had them on him.

"Hey Lincoln," she got his attention. "Do you still have those Noise-B-Gone earbuds that you got that one time?"

"Yes, sure I do," he looked at her particular question. "They're in my drawer where I kept them."

"You know dude, if my music's too loud for you, you are more than welcome to use those so I don't deprive you of sleep again," she suggested. "That way we'd both get a goodnight sleep."

"But what about the time that you and the others were upset at me for using them, and how you all pulled that prank on me for ignoring you all?"

"All I said dude is that you can't ignore your family," she informed him. "However, if you need to concentrate or need to sleep, you can use them all you want. Just please be sure to take them off when I want your attention. I'll be sure to tap your shoulder to get your attention."

"Well, now that you put it that way, I guess it is a good idea," Lincoln grabbed them from his drawer and took them out. "And I promise that I won't ignore you if you want to talk to me."

"That's what I like to hear," she smiled and got tucked in.

Lincoln got into bed and tucked himself in right next to Luna, but not before turning off the lights. It seems that they were all set to turn in.

"You comfy bro," she asked.

"Yup," he stretched. "I'm ready to have pleasant dreams."

"That's what I'm talking about," she laughed before putting her headphones on. "Well, goodnight bro. I'll see you in the AM."

"Goodnight Luna," he put his earbuds on. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

And with that said, Lincoln activated the Noise-B-Gone earbuds while Luna started playing her music. Time passed by for the two as they eventually fell into slumber. Lincoln was relieved that Luna wasn't speaking in her sleep again, and this was a good thing for both of them. Right before Lincoln fell asleep, a thought cross through his mind, in regards to Luna being his roommate.

_I think I'm going to __**like**__ having Luna as my roommate…_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2…**

**Yup, that's it for this chapter. Sorry for taking so long. I wanted to make sure this was perfect.**

**Now before this chapter closes, I got a few things to bring up.**

**First of all, it's clear that Lincoln doesn't know anything about incest; only that it's wrong to kiss his sisters romantically. Now take this in; I'm sure that Lori understands the term incest since she's 17 years old. Leni at age 16 should be old enough to understand, but since this is Leni we're talking about, she probably wouldn't understand it. Luna might know of it from songs that talk about the subject, and maybe Luan too if jokes about it have crossed her mind. But anyone younger than Lynn wouldn't understand the full explanation of it. Though I'm pretty sure Lisa would know about it since she's the prodigy of the family and she's the genius, even though 4-year-olds shouldn't have to know about it.**

**That being said, there will be no more references to incest from this point on. Consider it settled and done.**

**Also, I should let you know, I'll be taking my time with this story. Unlike the Loud House stories I did 2 years ago, I want to take it slowly with this one. I want to be able to come up with ideas that come to my mind and maybe hear out any suggestions that you guys might have for me to use in this story. Plus, I don't feel like rushing through this story, since I'm not up to it. So don't be surprised if updates take longer to happen than before. But I promise that I won't keep you waiting too long with this story.**

**And one other thing, in regards to Lincoln guessing that Luna and Sam were going to Strawberry Fields: I have this assumption that Lincoln has heard of the Beatles at least once or twice in his life as a kid. I mean most of us on and off this website have heard of the Beatles at least once or twice as little children. Not to mention, Luna probably got him to listen to them at least once. So that shouldn't be too confusing.**

**Anyway, I have plans for the 3****rd**** chapter. It's going to show Lincoln at school with Clyde talking about his new predicament that he's getting comfortable with. I'm thinking of having Tabby appear too. And in addition to that, I am thinking of having Chuck appear again with his van, along with Luna's other rock and roll friends in addition to Sam, who hang out with Lincoln when he's done with school, among other things, like Luan's growing feelings. If you have any suggestions on what can be added to the next chapter, I'd love to hear them. **

**And as for constructive criticism, I'd like to know what could be done with the story to improve it, like what Ink-Dub did. I'm starting to deviate from imitating Space-Invader, and the topic of incest won't be used from this point on, but tell me, have I been repeating parts. Let me know in case I overlook it, just so I can arrange that to be fixed. Also, did I get Sam's characterization just right? Let me know if I did something wrong.**

**And even if you don't have anything to criticize, just leave a review and tell me if what you like about this chapter.**

**Otherwise, that's all I got for this chapter. So be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter everyone! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Joining the Rock & Roll Club

**Alright, readers, here is the third chapter of this story!**

**Now first off, I'd like to say how impressed I am with this story getting so much support and followers, even though there's still more to go. I anticipated some hype with this story, but this leaves me ecstatic. I must thank those who are reading this story and for supporting it.**

**One reviewer did wonder if some of Luna was rubbing off of Sam based on how she acted, and I must say that I am welcoming this kind of interpretation. I would like to say that Sam was a rocker chick with not a lot of personality at first. With Racing Hearts, she gained some hidden depths to differentiate herself from Luna, but aside from that, Sam still seems to be a rocker chick who loves rock and roll, and this is probably why Luna got into her in the first place. Still, I'm opened to the interpretation that Luna's rubbing off of Sam. **

**As far as Luan is concerned, yes she is starting to feel envy but is in denial about it and has no idea that its jealousy. Even if she did, she'd refuse to acknowledge it, which is most likely the case as this tends to work out in reality. Also, I have plans for Luan to discuss her issues with someone, but it's not going to be with her siblings out of fear of judgment. Who she's going to talk to will be revealed by the end of this chapter, and the beginning of the following chapter will focus on Luan's behavior and problem.**

**For now, this chapter will focus on Lincoln back in school on Monday with Clyde, he gets invited to hang out with Luna and her rock and roll pals after school, and some other stuff will be included. So sit back and enjoy the chapter readers.**

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING DAY IN ROYAL WOODS:**

It was now Monday morning in Royal Woods, and that meant the end to a relaxing weekend and the start of another school week. Lincoln and Luna had woken up, all freshened up for the day as they prepared to start the school day. They had to split, but Luna tells him that she'll see him after school and they'll have some fun afterwards; to which Lincoln gave an enthusiastic response in return.

When he got to school, he was first greeted by his best friend Clyde. As they were walking down the hall, Clyde told him about how his weekend went. His weekend wasn't anything particularly special. He spent it at home and played video games. He also took his cats Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti for a walk, and he helped his dads with the garden a little. Otherwise, there was nothing else that happened with him over the weekend. He was about to ask Lincoln about how his weekend went, but he got interrupted when the class bell went off and they had to get ready for class.

It had to wait until it was lunchtime, which came 3 to 4 hours later. As soon as they got their lunch, the two boys situated themselves to a lunch table where they sat across from each other. Then they started digging in. After a few minutes, Clyde felt like asking Lincoln the appropriate question.

"So anyway Lincoln," he started. "How was your weekend?"

"Eh," Lincoln shrugged, swallowing his food. "It was…pretty _interesting_."

"Interesting as in _how_," Clyde raised his eyebrow.

"As in I got myself a new roommate over the weekend," Lincoln answered. "This time it was Luna. She and her roommate Luan got into a serious scuffle, which got to the point where she moved out of Luan's room and into my room."

"Oh, so it was like that one time…" Clyde started, only for Lincoln to hold his hand up.

"Yes. But this time, it went down_ differently_," he said. "When Sunday came along, I started to feel like Luna wanted to be my roommate."

Clyde adjusted his glasses and then shrugged.

"Well Lincoln, it's as they say; 'if you can't beat them, join them'."

"That's kinda what Lo-" He had to stop abruptly, knowing how Clyde reacts whenever he mentions Lori to him. "Errr, my _eldest _sister told me. I've learned that Luna was a lot like me when she was my age; before she went to that Mick Swagger concert. And the fact that I am very important to her seems to have made me reconsider having her as my roommate."

"I see," Clyde rubbed his chin. "Well, that seems reasonable enough to embrace the change. As Dr. Lopez once told me; acceptance is an important part of the five stages of grief."

"Doesn't it also apply to the stages of changes too," Lincoln queried.

"Dunno for sure," he shrugged. "I'd have to ask her about that."

"Anyway, while I was rocking out with Luna on Saturday, Sunday was a different story," Lincoln brought up. "On Sunday, Luna introduced me to her love interest named Sam. And since you don't know, Sam is a girl."

"Whoa," now this took Clyde by surprise. "So doesn't that mean Luna is…?"

"…Bisexual? Yes, she is," Lincoln finished for him. "Luna has an interest in another girl like her, but she also showed some interest in boys too. You remember that time where I had a tutor over at my house named Hugh?"

"Oh yeah," Clyde remembered. "That was around the same time that Ms. DiMartino was substituting for Ms. Johnson."

"Yes it was, and Luna seemed to have taken an interest in him along with the rest of my sisters, bar Lily for _obvious_ reasons. Not to mention she idolizes Mick Swagger," Lincoln got right to the point. "My point is that Luna also likes girls, and she happens to be a thing with Sam."

"I get what that's like," Clyde nodded in understanding. "I have two dads that take care of me, so I can relate somewhat."

"I know," Lincoln smiled. "The bottom line is that I think I've grown to like the idea that Luna _stays_ my roommate. I look forward to having her as my permanent roommate."

"That's wonderful Lincoln," Clyde was enthusiastic. "Luna is a wicked cool sister of yours. After all, she made our first SMOOCH concert unforgettable."

"Exactly," said Lincoln. "And whether she's bisexual or not, I'm going to continue showing support for her, no matter what; because she's my sister. I would do that for _all_ my sisters if I had to."

Clyde nodded in agreement as they continued to eat their lunch.

No sooner than that did a voice holler out to Lincoln.

"Oy, Lincoln!"

Both Lincoln and Clyde looked in the direction the voice was coming from. It came from a rocker chick around their age, but also seemed to like rock music just like Luna does. This person was revealed to be Tabby. Tabby was shown to have black hair, with purple highlights gelled upwards, a gap between her front teeth, and pink eye shadow. She also has pierced ears but wears no earrings. In addition to that, she wears an aubergine jacket, a mini t-shirt with horizontal stripes, a pink checkered skirt, and white platform boots.

The two boys seem to recognize her as she was heading for their table.

"Hey, Lincoln? Isn't that Tabby," Clyde had to wipe his glasses to make sure he was correct. "Wasn't she one of the 4 girls you got stuck with during the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"Yes. That would be _her_," Lincoln sighed. "I wonder what she wants…"

"We're about to find out. She's coming this way."

When she made it to the table, she took a seat right next to Lincoln.

"I thought that I'd find you here," she said, speaking in a faux British accent. "How's it goin', mate?"

"Uh, pretty good I guess," Lincoln smiled sheepishly. "So, what can I do for you, Tabby?"

"Ah right. Luna had talked to me this morning," Tabby got straight to the point. "She tells me that she became your new roommate. Is this true dude?"

"Yes," Lincoln understood where this was going. "Yes, it's true."

"Well cheers to that love," she smiled. "What's it like being able to crank it up to 11?"

"I say it's…pretty _smashing_," he shrugged sheepishly.

"That's what I'm talkin' about dude."

"Yes. We got to hang out over the weekend. I even got to meet Sam yesterday," Lincoln admitted. "And frankly, I'm starting to take a liking in this change."

"Cheers to that, Lincoln," Tabby said. "By the way dude, if you ever need someone to hit it out with outside the family, whether you're with Luna or not, I would be happy to accompany you?"

"Sure," Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. "I'll be sure to consider it."

"Now that's what I like to here bud," she smacked his back in a friendly manner. "Anyhow, I ought to be leavin' now Lincoln. I'm glad that we had this talk dude. Have a nice day, mate."

"You too Tabby," Lincoln told her.

With one last wave, Tabby got up from her seat and left their table. Once she was gone, Clyde was confused about something.

"Now I wonder what that was all about," he rubbed his temple. "Why would Tabby just come by as a result of being told what happened by Luna?"

"Beats me," Lincoln shrugged. "I guess I should get used to this."

"Most likely," Clyde commented. "At this rate, you might end up spending time with several people that blend in with Luna's lifestyle, and you could end up hanging out with Luna's rock and roll friends."

"It's possible," Lincoln proceeded on finishing his lunch. "We'll just have to find out and see for ourselves."

"Certainly," Clyde worked on finishing his lunch too.

It was then the bell went off and that meant lunch was over. As such, Lincoln and Clyde disposed of their trays and then they went back to class for the remainder of the school day.

* * *

Eventually, it was the end of a school, and classes were dismissed for everyone. Among them was Lincoln and Clyde, who were walking out the front entrance of the school and were planning on heading back to their respective homes. Needless to say, they were glad that another day of school had come to a close.

"Ah, this is to the end of another school day. I'm glad that it's over," Lincoln sighed in relief.

"Me too," Clyde wiped his forehead in agreement. "So what are your plans for today now that school is done?"

Lincoln opened his mouth, about to say something, but was cut off when a loud honk caught their attention. The honk came from a van that was right ahead of them. It was a simple touring van that was tan in color and has some retro rock pictures from the 60s or 70s painted on both sides. One of them consisted of a mountain that had a cobra on the left end of it. The van was familiar to Lincoln, but he had to recall where he's seen that van before.

"Whoa! Who the heck owns _this_ van," Clyde was bewildered by this.

It then clicked in Lincoln's mind. He's seen this van pull up in the drive-way to his home several times. It was clear as to whose van this was.

"Hey, this is Chunk's van," Lincoln declared. "I've seen him in this van pull up into my house dozens of times. But I wonder _why_ it's here."

"Maybe it's…" Clyde started trailing off. But the answer was revealed when on the passengers' side of the window opened up. Sticking her head out of it was Luna, who was shown hollering to him.

"Hey Lincoln," she called out. "Come on! We're here to pick you up! My rock and roll friends want you to hang out with us!"

_I guess Clyde's assumption was spot-on. _Lincoln thought, before turning to his best friend.

"Well Clyde, this answers your question," he told him. "I guess I'm going to be hanging out with Luna and her rock friends."

"That's cool with me bud," Clyde shrugged. "I'll catch ya later, bro."

"You too, Clyde," Lincoln smiled before heading to the van. He walked around it and headed towards the back.

"That's right bro," Luna encouraged. "Proceed to _walk this way _as we travel in Chunk's van and head on down the _highway to hell." _

"Oi mate," this was from Chunk, who spoke from the driver's side. "Great to see ya again kid."

"Me too," he greeted as he got in through the back as he closed the door behind him. Once the van drove off, Clyde shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk home alone.

* * *

Once he was settled, Lincoln got a good look at the van on the inside. It certainly felt 'homey', and if that wasn't enough, it had that retro feel to it. Decors that were typically used during the 60s as well as the 70s made up the place. He then saw several of Luna's friends were kicking back and relaxing. Among them were Sam, and also Tabby. But there were a couple of others that he didn't recognize at all.

One of them was a slim teenage boy who had short brown hair. He was also wearing white circular earrings, a chain necklace, a light gray shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and dark purple boots.

Another one was revealed to be a thin teenage girl. This one was shown to have plum hair that conceals her eyes, and she had purple lipstick on. As for clothes, she was wearing a black & white striped shirt, light sea-foam jacket, gray skirt, white stockings, and dark teal sneakers.

There was also another teen male who had brown shaggy hair that hid his eyes, and he had ear piercings on both sides. He was also wearing an olive green hoodie that had a t-shirt underneath. On the t-shirt, it said '_Anarchy in the UK_'. He wore grungy pants that had tears on the leggings, and he also wore combat boots. On his left shoulder was a tattoo that said 'Rock n Roll 4 Life!', but this was hidden due to the hoodie he was wearing.

There was also a teenage girl who had a punk appearance. She was tall and thin, with her hair perfectly matching her punk lifestyle and was colored lavender. She also wore pink lipstick and light blue eye-shadow. She wore three pairs of silver earrings, a white shirt, a blue leather jacket, an indigo skirt with a blue belt and indigo boots.

The last friend of Luna's that was present was another teenage girl. This one had blue color hair with a magenta streak running on the side. It seems some of Luna's friends have a thing for having streaks in their hairs. In addition to that, she had a nose piercing, blue eye-shadow, and had two skull earrings on both sides. She was also wearing a red checker-board long-sleeved button-up shirt, with a black t-shirt underneath showing an electric guitar engulfed in flames, long baggy grey pants, and black boots on her feet.

Surprisingly, the van was big enough to support all of Luna's friends and Lincoln included. It was spacious enough to maintain a hangout for the crew. Lincoln seemed to be rather impressed by this. Silence filled the van for a moment or so before Lincoln spoke up.

"Uh…hello," he greeted them all.

"Alright bro," Luna spoke from the passengers' seat upfront, looking over the seat towards her brother. "I'm glad that you accepted the invite! I am stoked that you could join us, dude. These are my rock and roll friends that you're looking at. You remember Tabby, right bro; the girl that I hooked you up with for the Sadie Hawkins' dance?"

Lincoln sighed upon remembering that. While she had good intentions of getting him a date, she should have at least asked him if it was already first. It didn't help that Luan, Lynn, and Lucy did the same thing and also hooked him up with dates too. But alas, that was in the past, especially since by the end of the night, Tabby hooked up with Liam; one of Lincoln's friends. All while he went to the Gus' Games and Grub with Ronnie Anne, with nothing to worry about. That being said, it was all behind him.

"Yes. I do," Lincoln nodded slowly.

"Especially since I just got done talking with him during lunch today," Tabby reminded him.

"That we did," he said.

"Aside from Tabby, you also remember Sam from _yesterday_," Luna brought up, to which Lincoln bobbed his head.

"I certainly remember," Sam smiled. "It's nice to see you again, dude."

"Same to you too, Sam," Lincoln had a small smile.

"And the rest of the crew are people you haven't met before," Luna told him. "I'm pretty sure that they'll like to introduce themselves to you."

The rest of her friends took that as their cue to give out their names to Lincoln.

"Alright bro, I'll be the first to introduce myself," the guy with the short brown hair got his attention. "The name's Sully. I'm one of Luna's friends. So, it's sweet to meet you, bro."

"My name is Mazzy," the plum hair girl spoke. "Pleased to me you, kid."

"I go by the name Craig," the shaggy-haired dude stepped up. "I'm one of Luna's comrades. It's a thrill to meet you, dude."

"I'm known as Maryam," the lavender haired punk girl introduced. "I also tend to rock out with Luna. So yeah, nice to meet ya."

"And my name is Tiffany," the blue-haired girl jumped in. "Luna and I met through a mutual meeting, and she was pretty chill and she loves rock music as much as I do. So we connected, formed a friendship and we started hanging out as a result. Anyway, it's nice to meet you too, bud."

"Sweet," Lincoln smiled lightly. "And my name is Lincoln."

"We know," the friends who revealed their names said simultaneously.

"Luna told us _all_ about you man," Sully brought up. "She told us that you allowed her to become your new roommate after she had a scuffle with her_ original_ roommate."

"Is_ this_ true?" Mazzy knew the answer, but she decided to double-check with Lincoln.

Lincoln sighed and confirmed it.

"It's _true_. I allowed her to move into my bedroom," he told them.

The others all responded in the manner that was anticipated. They were simply ecstatic.

"Wow dude," Craig gaped. "That is just downright righteous man."

"Yeah brah," Maryam agreed. "It's radical that you allow your sister to become your roommate."

"The best part in all this is that you have declared that you're taking a liking with this change," said Tiffany. "Tabby even told us straight up that you feel comfortable with it."

"Indeed. It is wonderful news to hear, mate." Tabby spoke up to confirm what she told them.

"And that's why I want to make a proposition with ya, bro," Luna ended up jumping from her seat into the back with the rest of her friends. "We would like ya to join our rock and roll crew."

**_"WHAT?!"_** Lincoln yelped. He wasn't expecting this. She wanted him to join the club just because she's his roommate now. "Well…I dunno…"

"Oh come on dude," Luna begged. "You could get along with _all_ of us. Having you around would be a blast. Not to mention you're the man with the plan."

"Yeah bud," Sam agreed with her lover. "No need to be so shy with us, dude. We'd _love_ for you to join us. Don't worry if you're still not good with the drums. We'll gladly support you."

"We wouldn't mind having you around, kid," Mazzy spoke up. "I happen to know a thing or two about playing the drums. Maybe I could show you a trick or two, and how I can play a _killer sax_."

"A brother of Luna's is a friend of mine," Sully insisted.

"Yeah bro," Craig rubbed his chin. "We could use someone like you around."

The rest of Luna's friends all said something within a similar territory. Lincoln had a way out, but what would that prove? In the end, he felt that maybe it'd be best if he'd join them. I mean what does he have to lose? Perhaps he could learn several things from these people after all.

Letting out a sigh, Lincoln finally came to his decision.

"Alright. Fine," he spoke lowly. "I'll join your club."

"That's the ticket dude," Luna smiled warmly. "Glad to have you aboard."

"Welcome to the club brah," Sam grinned, giving him a fistbump.

All of Luna's friends were hyped about Lincoln accepting the invite. Even Chunk felt like throwing his comment from the front.

"Ya know mate, you won't regret this decision," he implied. "Ol' Lunes here was astounded with making the friends that she has now."

"Well you know Chunk," Luna rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Some of us have to follow that rock and roll dream."

"In this case, it's wise to follow it as a pack, love," Sam smirked.

"Oh Sammy," Luna grinned. "That's a reason why _I can't quit you, baby." _

And thus Luna snuggled up next to Sam, who wrapped her arm around her back while the rest of her friends didn't seem bothered by it. They knew that Luna had a thing for Sam, and it eventually became vice versa too. And who were they to judge their newfound relationship?

Lincoln plopped down on a cushion next to Sam and got himself comfortable. Everyone else was already comfortable where they were sitting, but Mazzy decided to sit on Lincoln's right side. A question then came to mind as she felt like asking it to the middle Loud child.

"Anyway little dude," she got Lincoln's attention. "Luna's also informed me and the others that you are a big fan of SMOOCH."

"Uh-huh," he said shyly. "I am a big fan of them. I even saw them perform live in a concert."

"It's true," Luna vouched for him. "I was there to make his concert with Clydesdale the best one they ever went to."

"Whoa," Craig gawked. "That must have been one hell of a night."

"Tell me about it," Tiffany agreed. "I would have killed just to have that kind of concert."

"I would have been throwing the goats if I were to attend," Maryam chuckled.

"Believe it, dudes," Luna grinned. "The boys were specifically_ back in black_ when it came to that concert."

"And that's not all mates," Tabby chimed. "Lincoln was also preparing to see them a second time, with all of his friends. Liam told me all about it."

Lincoln remembered that night as if it was yesterday. He was planning to go to his second SMOOCH concert with his friends, and he was going to convince his parents to give him the money to get the tickets. Unfortunately, due to the guilt-tripping he received, he ended up helping Luna get money from her parents, and this ended up resulting in the rest of his sisters getting the same advice. All of his sisters beat him to it and by the time it came to his turn, he got turned down, no matter what he did. All because his parents ran out of money and his sisters _unintentionally_ screwed him over.

HOWEVER, the sisters ended up performing their private concert for their brother as a way of making it up to him. That and to show their gratitude for how awesome of a brother he is to them. That was the best night of his life, and it got to the point where his favorite band and his friends were invited to it as well. It was an experience that _wouldn't _be forgotten anytime soon.

"Yeah," Lincoln rubbed his chin in amusement. "My sisters threw me a personal concert when I couldn't get the tickets to the SMOOCH concert. It was their way of showing their gratitude for what I've done for them."

"That's right bro. _We _did it out of the kindness of our hearts," Luna agreed. "And it got better when your favorite band and friends were invited to your concert."

"You know, that reminds me, Luna," he was curious. "Did you invite SMOOCH to _that_ concert?"

"Guilty as charged, bro," she confirmed it.

"I thought so," he commented. "Regardless, it was the best thing that my sisters have ever done for me, and it's an experience that I won't be forgetting anytime soon."

"Wow buddy," Sam was smiling. "That was the greatest thing that your sisters have done for you."

"She's right," Tiffany spoke. "That was sweet of them."

"And to have Luna invite SMOOCH to the concert on top of it," Maryam grinned. "That was essentially a topping on the cake."

"I must admit dude, you are one lucky guy to have a sister like Luna," Mazzy smiled.

"The same goes for the rest of your sisters, brah," Sully added.

"You were probably stoked to have that kind of a treat man," Craig commented. "You are lucky to have Luna as a sister, mate."

"And I'm lucky to have a brother like Lincoln," said Luna. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to convince my parents to get some cash to purchase a Mick Swagger t-shirt on an online auction."

"Wait a minute…your brother gave up his chance firsthand to get the ticket, just so you could get something at an auction," Tiffany had to validate on this. When Luna confirmed it with a nod, Tiffany turned her attention to Lincoln. "Dude, that's like the _sweetest _thing that you've done for your sister."

"Yeah man," Sam agreed. "My kid brother never did something as righteous as that."

"Same here," Mazzy jumped in. "My bros never did something _that _generous for me."

"Cheers for that, mate," Sully declared.

"Same here," Maryam cheered. "How I wish I had a brother who was as awesome as you, Lincoln."

"Well…I'm flattered, really," Lincoln murmured modestly.

"You _should_ be," Tabby got his attention. "Nothing sparks my interest more than seeing a bro patting his sis's back in exchange for patting his back love."

"No kidding there," Luna laughed. "And it was because of his quick strategic method that made the auction a success in the first place."

"Right on Luna," Craig sighed. "I wish I had someone who could do that for me. It would have helped me that time when Kurt Cobain's cardigan got sold onto an auction for $334,000. I'm completely jealous of whoever got it."

"Don't remind me," Tiffany huffed. "I would have loved to get my hands on his cardigan. That would have been a _dream-come-true_ for me."

"Trust me, dudes," Sully held his hands up in understanding. "Most of us would have loved to get possession of things that belonged to rock stars or former rock stars."

"You got that right, Sully," Luna gave her friend a peace sign. "I still have one of my _Bowling Rocks_ albums that were signed and autographed by Mick Swagger himself."

"I've noticed that," Lincoln muttered. He recalled seeing one of the albums she dropped into his room that was from the Bowling Rocks having been signed by Mick Swagger.

"Oi, since we're talking about rock music, why don't we jam to some tunes," Chunk offered to turn on the radio.

No one objected to that. This was the perfect time to rock out anyway. They all affirmed their approval and that it was okay. Furthermore, Chunk turned on the radio and it started to play some classic rock and metal music.

"_I WANNA ROCK **(**__**ROCK)!"**_

The song that was playing was '_I Wanna Rock_' by the Twisted Sisters. Needless to say, Luna's rock friends enjoyed it.

"Oh yeah, I love this song," Tabby then request. "Oy Chunk, turn it up to 11."

"You got it, mate," Chunk turned it up a notch.

It was loud, but Lincoln and Luna weren't complaining, considering where they came from.

"Wow, this _is_ loud," Lincoln remarked. "But I'm kinda used to it. I did come from the _Loud House_ after all."

"You know it bud," Luna agreed. "Besides, _rock n' roll ain't noise pollution. _It's a way of life."

"Not to mention brah that _you could just dance to that rock n' roll station," _Tabby was enthusiastic.

"Right on Tabby," Sam whooped.

Aside from that song, other classic rock, and metal songs were played. Several of these songs include Bon Jovi's '_Living on a Prayer_', Aerosmith's '_Walk This Way_' and '_Toys in the Attic_', AC/DC's '_Back in Black_', Alice Cooper's '_School's Out_', The Clash's '_London Calling_', Guns N' Roses' '_Sweet Child O Mine_', Black Sabbath's '_War Pigs_', Led Zeppelin's '_Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You_' and '_The Ocean_', Deep Purple's '_Smoke on the Water_', Cream's '_Sunshine of Your Love_', Pink Floyd's '_Comfortably Numb_', Queen's '_Stone Cold Crazy_', The Beatles' '_Helter Skelter', _The Police's _'Roxanne',_ and many others. They even listened to songs by SMOOCH, as well as Mick Swagger with _and_ without the Bowling Rocks. It was clear that Lincoln was growing a little more comfortable with this.

"Okay. I have to admit, I'm starting to feel comfortable with this," he admitted.

"Glad you feel that way bro," Luna was in a good mood. "_For those about to rock, we salute you!" _

"Hehe, you know Lunes," Sam got close to her. "The way you give your dedication like that never fails to spark my inner amp. Just like what we did yesterday. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too Sammy," Luna smirked. "And believe me when I say that _I believe in yesterday."_

Without any hesitation, they started to smooch mouth to mouth. This didn't go unnoticed by the others, but it didn't bother them either. It was then Chunk remembered something that he had to share with Lincoln before he forgot.

"Oh, by the way, Lincoln, there's something that I'd like to say to ya mate."

"Yes?"

"I'd like to give ya my apologies for entering in your room like_ that_ when you weren't _decent_," he told him.

"Eh, it's no hard feelings. It's all water under the bridge," Lincoln didn't hold anything against him. "But the next time you want to go into my room when I'm in there, _please_ allow me to make sure I'm decent first."

"I'll be sure to do _that_, brah," he promised.

"Thank you," Lincoln thanked him, before bringing something else up. "Anyway, _where_ are we going precisely?"

"We're going to a special place that I know of personally," Chunk answered his question. "If ya must know mate, it's called _The Red Herring_."

"It's where I saw Chunk perform with his band '_Chunk & the Pieces_' that one time," Luna broke from the kiss with Sam, while still hugging her. "We are going to relive the rock and roll dreams."

"And it ought to be a smash for us, love," Sam stated. "And it would be fun if you join in the fun too Lincoln."

"Well…" Lincoln started but got cut off.

"Now we _insist_, mate," Tabby was the one to cut him off. "You can show us how you jam with that drum set."

"And it's like I said bud, I can show ya some tricks with the drums since I play them myself," Mazzy offered. "Heck, I can even show you how I play the saxophone, love."

"Yeah, no need to fret little man," Sully told him. "We're just here to have fun. We aren't putting on a big sell-out show."

"And even if the rest of us don't play instruments, we can just _rock_ out with the performances," Maryam offered her comment.

"Yeah, bro. This is going to be **wicked**," Craig whooped.

"Plus, it's like Mick Swagger says; it's not about being the best," Tiffany reminded him. "It's about having fun."

"Yeah that's true," Lincoln pondered. "I can always continue practicing anyway just so I can get better."

"You got that right, dude," Sam praised him for the advice she gave him yesterday.

"Not to mention the fact that I am well aware that Mick Swagger played a huge role in making Luna what she is today," he continued. "She's also good at playing that purple Electric Dean guitar that she uses all the time."

Luna lightly blushed at that, flattered that her brother was giving her that kind of praise.

"Bro, you don't know the first thing about it. Sure, Mick Swagger plays a huge role in what kind of musician Luna had become," Sully decided to bring up. "But she also dreams of being a great guitarist like legendary guitarists in rock history. These include Jimi Hendrix, Eric Clapton, George Harrison, Jimmy Page, Stevie Ray Vaughan, David Gilmour, Brian May, Pete Townshend, Tony Iommi, Eddie Van Halen, Angus Young, Steve Vai, Slash, and many others too. She even seeks heavy metal guitarists such as Randy Rhodes and Zakk Wyde as an inspiration to her sound."

"Wow. That's interesting," Lincoln was impressed by this revelation. "I _never_ knew any of that before."

"Well, you do now, mate."

"Anyway, what are we waiting for," he encouraged. "Let's have a rock and roll time."

"We're way ahead of you dude," Luna chimed. "This is going to be fun!"

"Right on Lunes," Craig cheered while throwing the goats.

"I'm with ya on that love," said Chunk. "Let's have a smashing time."

"Oh yeah," everyone else hollered simultaneously.

They continued to head to the destination in the van they were riding in, where it went smoothly from there. It seems that this ought to be interesting for Lincoln to take part in this excitement…

* * *

**BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE:**

Meanwhile, at the Loud House, Lori was sitting on the couch with her phone on her lap. She was just watching TV and unwinding after another busy Monday at school. Suddenly, her phone vibrated as she checked it. Someone had texted her. The someone was revealed to be Lincoln. When the eldest sister read the message, she looked perplexed for a moment or so before a small smirk crossed her lips. It appears that whatever message she read was rather intriguing and informative. Wasting no time, she typed a message back in response.

As soon as she put down her phone, Luan came downstairs. It appears that she's been looking throughout the house for something important…or _someone _for that matter. Judging by the exhausted expression on her face, there was no doubt that she searched the entire house, to no avail. When she entered the living room, she saw Lori on the couch. Perhaps she could give her some answers that she is looking for.

"Excuse me, Lori," she panted, getting her attention. "Have you seen Lincoln _anywhere_? I looked through the entire house, and I can't seem to find him."

Talk about a coincidence. Lori had just gotten a message from her younger brother. Disregarding Luan's tiredness, she gave her the answer.

"Oh, you're searching for Lincoln? Well Luan, I just got a text message from him," Lori told her. "He said that he and Luna will be home a little late tonight. It turns out that they along with Luna's friend went to _The Red Herring_ to literally jam a little, rock out and having fun. He also told me that any homework he has can be handled by Lisa if it's necessary. Lastly, Lincoln said that he and Luna will promise to be back to the house before curfew. As long as they do that, I literally don't mind what they do for fun."

Once Lori delivered that explanation, Luan's smile of anticipation slowly turned into a frown of disappointment.

"Oh _poopy_," Luan groaned. "I wanted to ask Lincoln something important. But hey, I guess I'll have to wait for a cur_few_ for him to return."

She didn't even laugh or give her punch line when she gave that _poorly made_ pun. She was going through a serious conflict right now, and it had to be dealt with sooner.

_I just don't get it! __**Why **__am I feeling like this? _Luan thought in exasperation. _I don't know if it's because I want to spend time with Lincoln, or if I genuinely miss having Luna around, but this is starting to bother me…_

Truth be told, Luan has to talk about her growing problems with someone. But something told her that doing so with her other sisters would be a bad idea. She knew how judgmental some of her siblings can be with each other, and she also knew that some of her sisters tend to blow off secrets. Lola tends to spread gossip and snitch, while Leni was known for spoiling secrets, even if it's _unintentional_. Regardless, she couldn't keep it bottled up forever. It could lead to some serious problems in the coming future.

Letting out a moan, Luan headed for the kitchen in a slumped manner, as she was desperately waiting patiently for her brother and ex-roommate to come home so she could talk to the former…

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING:**

After an hour or so of jamming out like a rock group, Chunk's van finally pulled up to the Loud House. This is where Lincoln and Luna got off as they stepped out of the van. Sam got out too for a moment to give her farewells to Luna, while the rest of her friends poked out the opened trunk to the van. Chunk even felt courteous enough to poke his head out the driver's window.

"Well dudes, it's been a fun night and all," Luna exclaimed. "But my brother and I have to depart for the day."

"I agree, sis," Lincoln nodded. "I had a fun time with all of you tonight."

"Well that's awesome bro," Sully smirked. "It was a pleasure to have you aboard."

"Yeah, love. You sure got a kick at how I play the drums," Mazzy gave him a thumbs up. "And seeing me play the saxophone too."

"Cheers for that, Linc," Tabby grinned. "You were rocking tonight."

"I liked having you around with us tonight dude," Tiffany said shyly.

"Same with me, man," Maryam winked at the white-haired boy. "You were _awesome_ tonight bud."

"Ah yeah dude," Craig gave him a peace sign. "There was nothing more rocking than having a cool kid like Lincoln be on board with _us_ cool dudes."

"You were _**epic** _Lincoln. Glad to have you accompany us," Sam smiled before turning to Luna. "And Lunes, I loved spending this time with you, just like I always have."

"Same with me, love," Luna beamed. "Like always, _you shook me all night long, babe._"

As soon as Sam giggled, they engaged in a quick but sweet peck on the mouth.

"And Lincoln, if ya ever feel obligated to rock out with us, I'll be happy to recruit ya, mate," Chunk told him.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Lincoln stated. "To be honest, I think I'm growing to like this. I feel that we could do this more often."

"In that case man, maybe we could _all _hang out together tomorrow. You know, even if we don't hang out at _The Red Herring_, we can still spend time elsewhere just for us to rock out." Sully suggested.

"You know what, I _like_ that idea. As long as it doesn't interfere with school, I'm completely cool with it." Lincoln gave his thumbs up to the gang.

They all gave their compliments on that and how he was willing to hang with them more often. Luna was especially proud of him. She loved the fact that she was going to be spending more time with her awesome little bro.

"That is a radical idea Lincoln my man," Luna smirked. "Well, goodnight my dudes. I'll be sure to see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow as well, Luna. And you _too_ Lincoln." Sam broke from the embrace and went back to the van.

"See ya tomorrow," the only Loud brother waved to them.

"See ya dudes," they all hollered in unison.

Once the trunk to the van closed behind Sam, Chunk drove out of the drive-way, and after one final look, the van drove off, with hopes of seeing them again tomorrow. As soon as they were out of sight, Lincoln and Luna wiped their foreheads in exhaustion.

"Whew. I am pretty tired after today," Lincoln yawned. "But it was _worth_ it."

"I agree, bro. _I could sleep for a thousand years _right about now," Luna wiped her eyes. "But we made it back before our curfew was up."

"Yeah, and I'm glad that Lori was okay with it," he smiled as they approached the door.

"Me too," she agreed. "This has been a spectacular day that we've had bro."

"Amen to that," he approached the door with his sister before turning the doorknob. When he opened the door, he and Luna entered the house.

* * *

Once they entered, they came face to face with Luan, who was waiting for them on the side. That was the second time that she's done that to them, with that awkward smile on her face more or less. Ultimately, both of them were _too _tired to care about it. The jokester was the first to speak.

"Hello, Lincoln. Hello, Luna," she greeted them.

"Hey Luan," they said nonchalantly, exhaustion crawling into their voices.

_Wow, they must've had a **big bash** or something if they're **that** tired. _Shaking off that thought, Luan felt like bringing up something important with her brother.

"Hey Linc, there's something that I'd like to ask you," she started, but Lincoln put his hand up to stop her.

"Can it wait until later Luan," he grunted. "I'm a little tired at the moment. I had such a rocking time with Luna and her friends that I could stretch out for a bit."

"Same with me sis," Luna agreed. "We're _so tired, _that it feels like _we haven't slept a wink. _Our hangout today was _the jam_, and we could use some relaxation for a bit."

"But what about your homework," Luan brought up. "Aren't you going to take care of that?"

"Look, as I told Lori, we're going to have Lisa take care of it or something," Lincoln sounded a little cranky. "But it can wait until we've gotten our strength back."

"Yeah, dude. We'll have Lisa handle it for us, or whatever," Luna stretched her back. "Linc and I just need some time to unwind after the fun we had this evening. We'll be in our room for a bit. Later dude. Luna's out, so peace out mate."

Luna sounded unenthusiastic when she delivered that as she and Lincoln went upstairs to their room to chill out for a bit before getting Lisa to assist them with their homework. As soon as the door slammed, Luan's frown began to deepen. Not only were Lincoln and Luna spending more time together, but Lincoln wasn't willing to hear out what she wanted to say to him. It felt like she was put onto a back burner; it hurt.

_Oh, I can't believe it. _Luan sighed. _Lincoln didn't even want me to say what I wanted to tell him. I guess Luna must be more important to him…_

Luan let out another groan as she was growing stressed about this issue. She knew something was wrong with her, and it had to do with Lincoln and Luna. But she didn't figure out what it was. Even if she did, she would have been in complete denial about it. She just had to figure out the root cause.

_C'mon Luan, you've been in sticky situations like this, only this time it doesn't involve gum. _Luan started pacing. _Pun aside; I do need to talk to someone about this. Oh, but it can't be from one of my sisters. If I do, they may think I'm a laughing stock and not the **good** kind either. Hmmm…what should I do?_

She spent the next minute or so thinking about who she could talk to. Then it hit her. There was someone or _something _that she could talk to. It was something that she's owned since she's been in the comedy gig; when she turned 10 precisely.

_Perhaps I should talk to Mr. Coconuts about this. _Luan came up with a solution. _Yes. That's it. I can talk with him about my stressful conflicts and he'll be able to deduce the problem._

Ah, Mr. Coconuts; Luan's ventriloquist dummy that she uses occasion when reacting ventriloquism. Sometimes she had to wonder if Mr. Coconuts had a mind of its own. She knew Colonial Crackers did. Regardless, Mr. Coconuts seemed to be the only thing that she could trust with her issues right now.

_It's official. I'm going to talk to Mr. Coconuts and get to the bottom of this. _

With that thought in mind, Luan went up the stairs and headed straight for her room to talk with Mr. Coconuts about her dilemma, hoping she can get this all squared away...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3…**

**That's right readers! I'm planning on having Luan discuss with Mr. Coconuts about her troubles. Now I know some of you will probably go off and say 'this is crazy, Parent12D!', but hear me out for a second.**

**Now a lot of you should know that Luan has a lot of interesting alternative character interpretations. Stories that are focused on her that don't depict her as a complete and total psychopath often view her as a broken clown who has some sort of mental illness. If you were to explore Luan's personality, you can tell that she has some sort of problem. From the beginning of the series, there was always something about Luan that got people wondering if there's a deeper issue with her. This could also have ties as to why she goes completely psychopathic on April fool's day. Combine that with how she's planning to talk to her puppet in this story, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys come to that conclusion. That being said, I'm also open to that interpretation.**

**Moving on from that, this chapter is noticeably shorter than the previous chapter, being a little over 10,000 words. In spite of this, I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter too. **

**One last thing before I forget, in regards to Luna's friends. At least 2 of them were from the actual show and had names revealed on the wiki. At least two of them (Craig and Tiffany) I made up myself. And then there's Maryam. If you must know, Maryam is actually that pink-haired punk rock girl that appeared briefly in the episode Stage Plight. I felt like she was a rocker and could be a friend of Luna'****s, considering how she's dressed and how her attire looks like someone that Luna would hang out with. So that's why I decided to give her a name and make her one of Luna's rock and roll friends. I'm just saying this to clear things up.**

**With all that said and done, the next chapter will start with Luan talking to Mr. Coconuts about her dilemma. And after that, I'm planning a skip to Saturday (after a brief description as to what happened throughout the week) and that there will be another family band for the Louds. What do you think: should the Loud siblings play the same instruments as they did in 'House Music'? And also, I want to have Rita and Lynn Sr. join in on the fun with this one. Do you think that's a good idea? Regardless, I hope you look forward to the next chapter.**

**Now aside from what I had asked for, you can also leave constructive criticism in your reviews, and if there isn't any, just tell me what you think overall. **

**Well, I think I did a good job of not repeating certain parts, so that's all that I got for this chapter. Stay tuned until then, and thanks for reading this chapter, everyone! **


	4. Another Family Band Performance

**Here it is readers: the fourth chapter to this story!**

**Now I don't have much to say about this chapter, other than the fact that I feel that this version is a milestone better than the original. This is especially helped by how there are more than 3 chapters, I'm putting more effort into it, and it's becoming increasingly popular. I'm proud of that, and I hope that you all continue to read this story. **

**Now I'm no expert with therapy, but the beginning of this chapter could be imagined as one since Luan will be talking with Mr. Coconuts about her problems and the root cause will surface. Other elements will be included too, such as Luan having been bullied when she was younger, as well as Luan's friendship with Luna started deteriorating over time, in no part due to her wake up pranks and her obnoxious uses of puns, which have been getting worse. All of these will have ties to Luan's dilemma and strained emotions. I hope you all look forward to that.**

**In addition to that, this chapter will show a description of how the remainder of the week goes. That part will give a brief insight into what Lincoln and Luna are doing together, how they hang out with Luna's friends outside and inside the house, and how Luan is becoming more affected by this, among some other stuff too. **

**Oh, and the family band from 'House Music' will make a return to this story as the whole family agrees to join, including Rita and Lynn Sr. **

**You'll have to find out how this all goes for yourselves. But for now, enjoy the chapter everyone! **

* * *

**AT THE LOUD HOUSE - IN LUAN'S BEDROOM:**

As soon as Luan made it to her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and waltzed on over to her bed for a minute or so. If one were to take a look at the bedroom, they'd notice that it's half empty. All of Luan's comedy-related stuff was still there, but everything that belonged to Luna was scraped and removed entirely. No doubt that all of Luna's stuff was in Lincoln's room. In spite of having the room to herself, she still sleeps on the lower bunk since she feels more comfortable with it.

On one of the tables in her room was the alarm clock prank that Luna trashed that one morning. She had worked on putting it back together the moment Luna moved into Lincoln's room. Sure she wouldn't pull it on the same person twice, but she felt it was a keeper. Plus she could always pull the same prank on one of her _other_ siblings, just for fun.

But that's not where her focus was at the moment. She had something else on her mind. Leaning over to the edge of her bed, she pulled out her partner in crime, or in _some_ cases, her soul-mate. This was Mr. Coconuts. The ventriloquist doll was shown to have big eyes, with exaggerated pupils that look like coconuts, hence the name, orange hair in a pompadour, and enlarged dimples, with painted freckles. He also wears a yellow barbershop hat, a light blue buttoned jacket, rolled up pants, and yellow boots, with a red bow tie to match.

Now, this wouldn't be the best person to go to just to discuss her conflicts. But since she wasn't keen and content about talking to one of her sisters, what choice did she have? This was her only option in that case. With that, Luan put Mr. Coconuts into her left arm just so she could put him to work.

**"Ahem, howdy Luan," **Mr. Coconuts greeted the jokester.

"Hey Mr. Coconuts," she let out a sigh of anxiety. The doll took a close look at her face and saw that something was up.

**"Hey, why the**_** long**_** face Luan," **the doll asked. **"You're looking an awful lot like my ****un****cle Woody, who attended the school of **_**Hard Knocks."**_

"This is no time for jokes Mr. Coconuts," Luan groaned at her dummy's attempts at getting her to laugh. "I am going through a serious issue right now that I need to consult with you."

**"This is about **_**Luna, **_**isn't it?" **Mr. Coconuts took a wild guess.

"Yes," Luan lied flat on her bed and looked as if she was in a therapy session. "You see, ever since Luna moved out of my room and moved in with Lincoln, I've been growing very weary of it. At first, I was cool with it since I didn't have to deal with Luna anymore. But when Luna became accustomed to being Lincoln's roommate, and how my little bro warmed up to the idea of Luna being his permanent roommate, well…_everything_ went south from there."

**"How did it happen if I may ask," **the dummy positioned himself like a therapist.

"It all started when I pulled my alarm clock prank on my rock and roll sister," Luan confessed. "This was the first time I pulled it on her, but I pulled several other wake-me-up pranks the first 23 times."

**"Such as…" **Mr. Coconuts looked interested in this.

"Different kind of stuff, if I might admit," she started counting down with her hand. "There was the buzz-shocking alert prank, one where I launched a dozen water balloons on her bed and soaked her, setting off a dozen foghorns right next to her ears, getting Cliff to howl on Luna's bed to shake her up and get scratched, and then there was one instance where Walt landed a _good one_ on her head when she was snoozing. I even got her to think she was having a _saucy_ dream with Sam in it, as well as with Mick Swagger. That one turned out to be messy and _wet _rolled into one."

**"Hmm, how intriguing," **the doll looked amused. **"Anything else?"**

"Well those are the only ones that I can think of off the top of my head," Luan said honestly.

**"So the alarm clock prank, you said that that's what drove Luna out of your room, right?" **Mr. Coconuts continued. **"By what I'm hearing, you're implying that that wake-me-up prank was the_ last straw_ for her."**

"Exactly, and after she was awoken by it, she _flipped_ her lid," Luan exclaimed. "It escalated when the two of us started quarreling with each other and before you know it, Luna had enough of me and decided to move out. I was like 'Go on ahead Luna. See if I care.' She moved in with Lincoln, and she was overjoyed with how he decided to accept her as a roommate. Since then, I've been feeling upset every time Lincoln and Luna have been having fun together. And I don't know what's wrong with me. What does that tell you?!"

**"It tells me one thing Luan: you're **_**jealous**_**," **the doll concluded. This caused Luan to bare a shocked expression on her face before she shook it off.

"Jealous? _Me? _Ha! Don't blow your hat off Mr. Coconuts," Luan took this as a sick joke that she was told. "Why would _I_ be jealous of Lincoln?"

**"I'll tell you **_**why**_**," **the ventriloquist dummy got straight to the point. **"Your little bro is having a blast with you ex-roommate and has allowed her to stay with him, ****_permanently_.**** As such, Luna is having way more fun with Lincoln than she ever did with you; whether it's going on picnics with Sam or hanging out with her and her friends. The bottom line is Luna seems to have _moved on_ from you according to _your_ perspective."**

"Okay, so I am a little ticked off about all that. But let me make myself clear right _now_," the prankster had a scowl on her face. "I'm _not __**jealous."**_

**"Sure you_ aren't, _Luan. You're just being in denial about your true feelings," **Mr. Coconuts insisted. **"Denial plays a strong role when it comes to jealousy, and it happens to everyone. It's okay to feel jealous Luan. What's important about it is that you gotta come clean with it."**

"But you see, that's what I'm afraid of," Luan expressed fear. "I'm just wicked _nervous _as to how my sister and brother will react when they are told."

**"And why's that pray tell?" **

"It's…it's rather _complicated_…" Luan sniffed.

**"Come on Luan! What could be so complicated that it leaves you all **_**chalked **_**up?" **Mr. Coconuts asked.

"I don't want to risk destroying her happiness, and by extent, Lincoln's happiness," Luan sat up and got serious. "I know how close Luna is to our bro and she always wanted to be her roommate. And I know that Lincoln went on board with it after giving it some thought. Therefore, I fear that if I do so, both of them will _hate _me and Luna will distance herself _further _from me. I already miss Luna as it is."

**"So you do," **the doll rubbed its chin. **"Tell me; what's **_**this **_**all about?"**

"Well you see, Luna and I were kinda _close_ growing up," Luan recalled. "Like when I was bullied back in elementary school, Luna was the one who always cheered me up when I was having a bad day. Our friendship was pretty close as sisters. But as the years went by, we started furthering ourselves from each other, thanks to our different hobbies clashing with each other. I think I was Luna's favorite sibling next to Lincoln. And I _enjoyed_ having her as my roommate. I just can't risk losing her as my sister."

**"Well, that makes sense. But what about when you were being bullied when you…well, you know…started middle school," **Mr. Coconuts brought up. **"Especially on that **_**one**_** April fool's day during your middle ****school days?"**

"Please Mr. Coconuts," that one day felt like a _bad_ memory for the jokey sister. "I don't want to _relive _that day. But my point is, up until now, my relationship with Luna has become _strained_ and I don't know what to do about it. I might be jealous, but I can't come out and tell them out of nowhere. I don't know how to fix this."

As Luan started to weep softly, Mr. Coconuts took the next minute or so to process everything that Luan revealed to him.

**"You know something Luan," **the dummy spoke up. **"You are wicked **_**stressed**_** out."**

"Wasn't_ that_ obvious," Luan retorted, wiping her eyes.

**"All you need is a goodnight's sleep after dinner has been done, and as soon as all your other nighttime rituals have been accomplished," **Mr. Coconuts instructed. **"Then you can _think_ of your next course of action when you feel refreshed. Maybe you can come up with a solution to your problems without permanently damaging your already strained out relationship with Luna."**

"I guess your right, Mr. Coconuts," Luan sighed in defeat. "After dinner, I'll turn in early, and I'll try figuring out a resolution to my problems once I feel refreshed."

**"That's the spirit Luan," **Mr. Coconuts expressed praise in encouraging Luan.

"Thanks, Mr. Coconuts. I'm glad we had this talk," Luan looked at her dummy.

**"Hey what can I say? I'm a _knock-off_ for giving advice," **the doll quirked. **"I hope to talk to ya again _soon_ Luan."**

"Anytime Mr. Coconuts," Luan yawned. "I'll talk to you later."

With that, Mr. Coconuts gave his final farewells before Luan separated from him and put him back where he belongs. Once that was done, Luan fell onto her side and decided to take a short nap before dinner. Afterwards, she planned on turning in early, not wanting to deal with the rest of her sisters, _especially _Luna. All that she could do was hope that this whole situation that she's gotten into can be put to a halt once and for all…

* * *

The week had pressed forward at the Loud House, and everything there was hunky-dory…well, except for the fact that Luan hasn't moved forward with coping with her jealousy. She was hesitant with doing so with her brother and her former roommate.

By contrast, Lincoln and Luna have been having a tremendous week together doing things with Luna's friends, or just with each other. While he did get some time to read some comic books and play some video games, Lincoln had grown fond of Luna's friends. Most people that are in the rock scene are shown as being obnoxious, rude, ambitious and just crazy. But then again, that was a simple rock star stereotype; one that didn't apply to _any_ of her friends.

Well, _almost_ all of her friends that is.

Craig was a man who embraced the punk rock scene and cherished every feature that goes with it (he was a huge fan of the _Sex Pistols_ after all), but aside from that, he was pretty easy going. As for the rest of her friends, they all seemed pretty nice people. Apart from Sam and Tabby, they were impressed with Lincoln's cello playing abilities. Sully also showed Lincoln a cool trick by playing an electric guitar with a violin bow to make a cool sound. Meanwhile, Mazzy helped Lincoln with learning how to play the drum set a little. Sure she didn't get him to play like _Bonzo_, but he was making a step in the right direction.

And then there were the rest of them. Maryam, Tiffany, and Craig all performed with the gang, be it punk rock, alternative rock, grunge, or just straight-up classic hard rock. Heck, Chunk even got in on the excitement every once in a while.

When they weren't performing together at a jam session, they were simply hanging out at the Loud House; be it rocking out in the garage, watching TV in the living room where they watched rock and roll concerts, and they even hung out in Lincoln and Luna's room. Since it was shaped like a closet, one would think that it would be a little crowded with all of them in there. But if all of Lincoln's sisters could get into his room just fine, so can Luna's comrades.

It turns out that none of them objected to the stuff Lincoln enjoyed doing. They didn't think that Ace Savvy was lame and according to Lynn, dorky. Not only that, but Mazzy happened to be quite a fan of the **A**cademy of **R**eally **G**ood **G**host** H**unters or **ARGGH** for short. Sully was also a fan, to a _lesser_ extent. As such, they enjoyed seeing the stuff Lincoln liked doing as much as he enjoyed the stuff that they like doing. All on top of cramming on homework that they needed to do. Lisa helped Lincoln and Luna out with their homework on occasions, but most of the time they were on their own with their homework. But frankly, it wasn't all that bad. They still got some time in doing what they enjoyed doing, and that made it all worth it.

In addition to that, Luna had also taken some time in playing video games. Well, she played the _Guitar Hero _games at the very least. Even though it wasn't like playing her ax for real, it was still pretty cool to play some of her favorite rock songs on the game. She enjoyed performing songs such as Aerosmith's '_Sweet Emotion_', Black Sabbath's '_Paranoid_', Joan Jett's '_I Love Rock and Roll_', Poisons' '_Talk Dirty to Me_', Heart's '_Barracuda_', Bon Jovi's '_Wanted Dead or Alive_', Alice Cooper's '_No More Mr. Nice Guy_', Survivor's '_Eye of the Tiger_', Boston's '_More Than a Feeling_', Van Halen's '_Hot for Teacher_', RUSH's '_YYZ_', Nirvana's '_Lithium_', Metallica's '_For Whom the Bell Tolls_' and _'One',_ Megadeth's '_Symphony of Destruction_' and '_Sudden Death_', Slayer's _'Raining Blood', _Anthrax's '_Madhouse_' and '_Indians_', Queen's '_Bohemian Rhapsody_', AC/DC's '_T.N.T._', Scorpions' '_Rock You Like a Hurricane_' and many others. Surprisingly, there were also songs by Mick Swagger featured with his band, much to Luna's delight.

Outside of the games, she performed other rock songs on her guitar. These would include Led Zeppelin's '_Immigrant Song_' and '_Black Dog_', Queen's '_Another One Bites the Dust_', Velvet Underground's '_I'm Waiting for My Man_', Jimi Hendrix's '_Hey Joe_', Pink Floyd's '_Time_' and _'Have a Cigar',_ Ted Nugent's '_Cat Scratch Fever_', Tom Petty & the Heartbreaker's '_Mary Jane's Last Dance_', Green Day's '_Longview_', System of a Down's '_Toxicity_' and '_Aerials_', Nirvana's '_In Bloom_' and '_Smells Like Teen Spirit_', Soundgarden's '_Black Hole Sun_', and even Alice in Chains' '_Man in a Box_'. She even jammed out to some songs by the Beach Boys, among other artists from different styled rock genres. All of which were occasionally joined with Lincoln when he had the opportunity.

With all this going on, both of them seemed completely _ignorant_ of Luan's desperation to speak to them. By the end of the week, Luan was getting more and more unstable. She had no idea how much longer she could hold it in. It felt like a damn was slowly beginning to burst, and it was only a matter of time before her jealously finally surfaces at full force. She just didn't know _when_ it will happen. It could be sometime sooner or later on in a few weeks. Whenever it shall happen, she hopes that it'll finally get all of the weight off of her chest.

* * *

Ultimately, the school week was over and it was Saturday again. Currently, the whole family (save for Luna) was out in the living room, watching TV while sitting on the couch together. Or in the case of some of the younger siblings, they were sitting on the floor right in front of the couch. Both Lynn Sr. and Rita were glad to have the day off from work so they could spend some time with their kids. All in all, it was a relaxing day for the Loud Family.

But their day was about to get more exciting, for Luna burst in through the front door with a look of eagerness on her face as she had some wonderful news to share with her family.

"Hey dudes! Guess what? I got some amazing news for you all!" She shouted in excitement.

"Did I get the _Fashion of the Year_ magazine for displaying all those fashion design suggestions and dresses at school," Leni took a wild guess.

"Even better than that Leni," the rockstar beamed. "I just got done talking with my friends, and guess what they told me? They said that the fair is holding another family band performance, and they want us to be in the act!"

Now the rest of the family gasped in amazement from what was revealed.

"They want us to perform again," Lori was in aghast.

"Sis, I had no idea that they'd select us," Lynn scratched her temple.

"Well we were a shoo-in," Lola commented.

"Not to mention it was a blast," Lana whooped.

"Are we seriously doing _this_ again Luna," Lincoln had to ask her.

"Sure we are bro," Luna then told them. "They loved our performance the last time, and now they want us to do it again!"

"Like, that's totes fabulous Luna," Leni chirped.

"Sigh," Lucy remarked. "I never thought that this day would come."

"Indeed," Lisa crossed her arms.

"Poo-poo," Lily babbled.

"And they said all of us are in," Luna directed her attention to her parents. "Mom and Pops, this includes you too."

"Really? That's wonderful news dear," Lynn Sr. said. "I would _love _to play the cowbell again."

"It does sound like fun sweetie," Rita then pointed out. "But most of us don't know how to play an instrument."

A good portion of the sisters agreed with that as they all talked at once. Luna then let out a whistle and got their attention again.

"Look, dudes, I know you aren't perfect with playing instruments. And you guys aren't like the professional rock stars that perform _sell-out_ concerts," she then reminded them. "But remember what Mick Swagger's philosophy is; it's not about being the best. It's about having _fun_."

"There's also the fact that we can continue to practice playing our instruments to better ourselves," Lincoln interjected, standing right next to Luna. "The more we _practice_, the_ better_ we get with playing. In other words, more practicing leads up to an increase in our skills."

The rest of the family realized that they were right about that.

"Yeah, Luna and Lincoln have a point," Lori spoke up first. "We should literally have fun with this instead of focusing on being the best."

"I also have to agree with our bro," Lynn threw in her comment. "If we continue to work and practice with our instruments, we could become pros like this. It'll be like playing a sport."

"I have to concur with that statement," said Lisa. "We could benefit from all this if we all take the time to achieving modus operandi, or in simple terms, polish and perfect our skills and grow some experience as a result."

"Yeah, that's true. Practicing will help us get better," Rita stated before adding. "While we're having some fun of course…"

All of the sisters (sans Luan who remained quiet since the news came up) gave their comments in agreement to that.

"I have to admit Luna, this is going to be a lot of fun having us perform as a family again," Lincoln smiled.

"You bet it will be bro," Luna agreed. "And all of my rock and roll friends will be there to watch our performance too."

"You know sis, I was really surprised that Mick Swagger was the one who reminded you of the true purpose behind your idea of a band performance," Lincoln recalled.

"I know what you mean bro," Luna was in deep thought. "I was _astounded_ to see Mick Swagger that day."

"I have to agree with ya on that one sweetheart," Lynn Sr. agreed with her. "Seeing Mick Swagger reveal himself to _us_ was the _**biggest**_ surprise that I was ever greeted to."

"Amen to that, pops," Luna sighed in amusement.

"You know guys. I'm like, totes looking forward to being a backup singer and dancer again," said Leni. "I want to practice and show off my dance moves again."

"Just as long as you don't fall off the stage this time Leni," Lori sighed. "But seriously, I literally could use some practice with that trumpet. Maybe I can find something on my phone that'll help me with training."

"No kidding Lor," Lynn nodded. "I could give that tuba some practice too. Hopefully, I won't have to worry about Geo getting stuck in it this time."

"Sigh. I could continue practicing with my organ," Lucy spoke in that stoic tone. "I would love to be able to play some death metal like I want to."

"I'm going to practice playing the drum set again," Lana giggled. "I ought to use the trashcans out front once I dig through all the trash that's in them."

"Ew, gross Lana," Lola grimaced. "Can't you learn how to play the drums on an actual drum set that Luna has?"

"Maybe so," Lana gave her a sour look. "But where would the fun in that be if I don't dig through trash?"

"Pffft, whatever," Lola rolled her eyes. "I'm going to keep playing the cymbals. At least they will be polished and clean, unlike Lana's so-called drums."

"Hey," Lana took offense to that. "I like my hand made trash drums."

"And I like my clean and polished cymbals, so _ha!_" Lola spat.

"I couldn't object to this," Lisa admitted, ignoring the twins' typical scuffles. "The Theremin is an electronically equipped instrument with intelligent sounds."

"No doubt about that, sis," Luna grinned. "The Theremin has been used by several rock stars during the 60s and maybe the 70s too."

"So they have," Lisa scoffed. "No matter. I'm still going to practice mastering it."

"Poo-poo," Lily gurgled.

"Yeah Lily," Lincoln understood what she was saying. "Your rattles can be used like maracas, and I'm glad you want to practice with them too."

Lily just giggled in excitement like babies normally would.

"And I'll keep playing the cello like I had the last time," Lincoln declared.

"Yeah, and you all know me," Luna threw up the goats. "I'll be playing my ax."

"I guess I can practice the tambourine again," said Rita. "Ah, I guess it'll do. After all, my tambourine will go hand in hand with your father's cowbell."

"You said it dear," Lynn Sr. smiled to his wife.

While the rest of the family was talking, Luan was frowning. She was the only one who did express any excitement with the performance or practicing their playing skills. She was still feeling off lately, and she didn't want to deal with any of this right now. Her envy had surfaced again as she stood us and cleared her throat.

"Ahem! Yes, this ought to be a blast and it'll get a _whoopee _out from me," Luan blurted out a pun and a laugh, both of which were compulsory. "Get it? But seriously, I need to go and excuse myself to my room. So if you don't mind, I'd like to have some alone time for a bit!"

Before anyone could say anything to her, Luan already got up and stormed up the stairs, where she went into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. The siblings all took notice of Luan's strange behavior lately and how she's been acting like this. But they decided to push it away, feeling that it's probably nothing important and she's just stressed about typical things, like school, homework, chores, etc. Still, she would never have such an outburst like this surface, so this was peculiar.

"Whoa. I wonder what's up with her," Lincoln was confused. "What was _that _all about?"

"Ah don't sweat it too much bro," Luna assured him. "Perhaps she's planning on _buying a stairway to heaven._"

"Maybe your right Luna," Lincoln was still a little suspicious about it, but he decided to put it aside for now.

"Geez, what's gotten under her grill," Lynn snorted. "She sounded gloomier than _Ms. Doom and Gloom_ over **here**."

"Normally I'd resent that remark Lynn," Lucy concurred. "But I have to agree with you on that one. Not even _I_ have been _that_ gloomy."

"Seriously guys, I don't know what's with her," Lola retorted. "But she's acting like a serious drama queen!"

"Like you _aren't_," Lana grumbled under her breath.

"What did you say," Lola threatened as another argument between them was about to happen.

Fortunately, it was put to a stop when Lori decided to intervene.

"Look, the important part is that we're literally going to have a ball today at this fair," she got them back on topic. "Luan is probably stressed out about it and feels the need to practice on her instrument, so that's most likely why she excused herself."

"I concur," said Lisa. "Perhaps we could use this opportunity to divert from the living room so we can practice our instrumentations."

"Good idea sweetie," Lynn Sr. got up. "I'll go get the cowbell."

"And the rest of us will work on practicing our instruments," Rita smiled.

"Yeah, and I'll like, totes work on being a great backup singer and dancer," Leni beamed.

"Well, this discussion has _ended_," Lori declared. "So let's break up."

"Yeah," they all cheered as the family diverted from the living room to work on their instruments. Lincoln and Luna were the only ones still in the living room at the moment.

"Alright, since this has been official, I'll practice my cello," Lincoln pointed out.

"No worries dude," Luna grinned. "We can play our instruments together so you can get the hang of it."

"Good idea sis," Lincoln clasped his hands. "What do you say we boogie on out of the living room and rehearse?"

"I couldn't have said it any better than that bro," replied Luna. "Let's rock out."

Once Lincoln nodded, both of them left the living room to play their respective instruments; with Lincoln continuing to practice his cello so he can better himself while Luna helps him out with it. Now the whole family was working on getting ready for the performance at the fair, which was going to be held in a few hours…

* * *

Later on, the whole family had gotten themselves into Vanzilla and was preparing to head for the fair where the family band performance was being held. Of course, Lynn Sr. was behind the wheel with Rita in the passenger seat. Lily was in her baby seat, and the rest of them were in a different set of seats. Leni decided to sit up front with Lily, Lynn sat in the seat behind with Lola and Lana, Lincoln found himself sandwiched between Luna and Lori on both sides, and in the back was Luan, who was sitting in between Lucy and Lisa. All of their musical equipment was stored in the trunk of the van.

They had just left the house a few minutes ago, and they were hyped about this. Silence clouded the van for a few moments or so until Luna decided to break the tranquility.

"Well guys, are we all ready for our epic performance?"

"Like heck we are," Lincoln was the one to respond. "I think we are ready to groove out there."

"Great way to put it Linc," Lori smirked. "This is literally going to be epic."

"Totes," Leni chirped from the seat in the front. "I can tell that we are going to have some F-O-N; fun!"

"It's F-U-N Leni," Lisa groaned in mild irritation. "But to be perfectly honest, this performance ought to be somewhat intriguing."

"No kidding there," Lynn gloated. "We are going to knock 'em dead out there."

"We're going to kill the audience," Leni gaped in horror.

"No Leni," Lincoln face-palmed. "That was a _metaphor._ A figure of speech to be precise. She meant we're going to play as we mean it."

"Oh," Leni sighed in relief and got comfortable again. "That's like, great to hear Linky."

"No need to worry people," Lola spoke up. "We're going to give it all we got and play with pride and dignity."

"Not to mention play _dirty," _Lana chuckled.

"Only you would play dirty Lana," Lola huffed.

"Whatever," Lana countered. "You play your way, and I'll play my way."

"Fine by me," scoffed Lola, crossing her arms in indignation.

Lana only rolled her eyes when she said that and looked the other way.

"Sigh. I'll admit that even a fan of the darkness like me _deserves_ to have a light at the end of the tunnel," Lucy admitted from the back. "I think I'll have fun with this performance."

"Yeah kids," Lynn Sr. gave his remark. "It'll be fun being able to play that cowbell again."

"I agree," Rita threw in her comment. "It ought to be nice for _all _of us to have fun as a family should."

Luan didn't say anything as everyone else agreed with that. She was the only one who didn't have any comments on what her siblings and parents were saying. This wasn't helped by the fact that she was sitting in the back between the typically stoic Lucy and Lisa. The words that Mr. Coconuts said to her on Monday were ringing clear through her mind.

_**It's okay to feel jealous Luan. What's important about it is that you gotta come clean with it.**_

In addition to that, she felt that the discussion her ventriloquist dummy gave to her was starting to ring clear. Her jealousy was slowly eating her like a parasite. She had to come clean with her ex-roommate and her brother before it was too late. There was no telling _when _she'd finally let loose an outburst.

_I hope that this performance goes by without a hitch. _Luan thought. _As of now, I'm starting to feel more like a second Lucy. No joke either. I pray that this whole thing will blow over by the time this performance is up._

Luan let out an anxious sigh as she continued to mope. Neither Lucy nor Lisa took notice of this. Lucy was writing a poem, which was possible for the concert that they're going to display, while Lisa was too occupied with looking out the window. The jokester blended in well in the back seat by this point. The family remained quiet again, as the ride to the fair continued for a little longer…

* * *

After quite a bit of travel, the Loud family finally made it to their destination; at the fair. The fair didn't change all that much from the last time that they performed here. The stage was set up and everything. When Vanzilla pulled up to a parking spot, they were greeted to a surprise. Standing to the side of a van right next to theirs was none other than Chunk, along with the rest of Luna's pals. They were there to greet them in stride.

"Oy mates," Chunk greeted the moment they got out of the van.

"Chunk! You guys made it," Luna was the first to approach them.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, love," said Chunk with a look of enthusiasm on his face. "The same goes for the rest of your rock and roll friends."

"Yeah Lunes," Sam agreed as she approached Luna. "We wouldn't want to miss out on this."

"Glad you see it my way, love," Luna gave her a peck on the cheek, in which Sam returned in full force.

"Oi Lincoln," Tabby greeted. "I'm glad that you could come aboard."

"Trust me Tabby, this is something I'm looking forward to," Lincoln remarked, resulting in Tabby giving him a peace sign in return.

As soon as the rest of the family was shown, Luna's friends (save for Chunk, Sam and possibly Tabby) were amazed at the sight before them.

"Whoa. So this is your family Lunes," Craig queried.

"Yes it is, Craig," Luna confirmed. "This is my fam that I was talking to you guys about."

"Cheers to that," Sully grinned. "It'll be a pleasure to see you and your family performing on the stage."

"Yeah," Mazzy bobbed her head. "I'm looking forward to seeing you guys play for the first time."

"I can only begin to wonder how the Loud family will be able to rehearse for us," Maryam rubbed her chin in amusement.

"Well, we did a ton of practicing," Lincoln told her. "So I think we should be good."

"That's great to hear Linc," Tiffany beamed, pinching his left cheek playfully. "I look forward to seeing you carry out your _increased_ experience, _Lincy_."

Lincoln felt a slight blush blossom on his cheeks as she gave him that encouragement.

"No doubt about it bros," Craig embolden them further. "This is going to be one kind of a joyride that we're in for! I'm stoked, dudes."

"Me too Craig," Sam nodded in agreement. "And I look forward to seeing your role in all of this, Luna."

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed Sammy," Luna grinned.

"Alright, it's a pleasure to meet you guys," Lori got them back on track. "But we need some help with our music equipment."

"Specifically my organ," Lucy deadpanned.

"And my drum set," Lana gleamed.

"Made out of trash cans," Lola snorted.

"Why you _little_…" Lana was about to pounce on Lola, but one 'ahem' from Lori got her to stop right before it could happen.

"No worries, love," Chunk approached the trunk. "I'll lend ya a hand with this baby."

"And the rest of us will help bring stuff over too." Sam chimed, grabbing Luna's guitar speakers, which Luna lend a helping hand with carrying.

The rest of the sisters that had easy to carry instruments were able to escort their stuff out of the trunk. Leni helped Lana out with her trash cans that are being used for the drum set since she wasn't playing an actual instrument. Meanwhile, Lynn Sr decided to help out Chunk with the organ, but not before giving his greeting.

"Oy Chunk," the patriarch Loud greeted. "It's a real pleasure to see ya again, ol' bean."

"Right back at ya mate," Chunk returned the salutation. "So ya ready to give it your all with your cowbell?"

"You bet I am Chunk," Lynn Sr. answered. "I am honestly surprised. This is the second time that I was allowed to play the cowbell in front of other people."

"Cheers to that," Chunk grabbed one end of the organ, with Lynn Sr. grabbing the other end. "And as Luna told me from the first concert, Mick Swagger was there to tell ya that you play one passionate cowbell."

"Yeah, I know," the Loud father sighed. "That did impress me. The fact that I was having fun while doing it certainly helps."

"I couldn't agree more, love," the roadie grinned as they worked on getting Lucy's organ over to the stage, as Rita witnessed this.

"Okay, since your father is helping Chunk with Lucy's organ, the rest of you can follow me to get ourselves prepped up," the matriarch Loud motioned. "And be sure to bring your instruments too. We wouldn't want to forget about them."

She showed them her tambourine to prove it before scooping up Lily, who had both rattles in one hand. The baby giggled as she seemed ready for this.

"Leni's helping me with my drum set since she isn't playing an actual instrument." Lana motioned to her second oldest sister who was carrying her trash cans.

"It's like, totes a pleasure to help you with this Lana." Leni smiled warmly.

"I'm helping Lunes with her guitar speakers," Sam told her other friends. "So the rest of my rock friends can follow me."

"I'll join you guys," Lincoln offered, with his cello in his hands.

"It's always a thrill to have you accompany _us_, bro," cheered Luna.

"Well, let's get going guys," Lori told her as Rita motioned the rest of the Loud siblings to follow.

"Hey Luan," Lynn noticed the jokester staring off. "Aren't you coming or what?"

Luan got snapped out of her thoughts as she was staring at Lincoln and Luna; who were once again, sharing some sibling affection. It stung her heart so much. She was gritting her teeth, but it was barely noticeable since her mouth was closed. Swallowing a lump down her throat, she maintained a proper smile and gave her comment.

"Oh sure guys, I'm ready. I look forward to getting the crowd to _whoopee _to our performance," she let out a struggling laugh.

This got her siblings to groan, as she was just making one of her usual puns. What they didn't take notice of, was the fact that the pun was a little_ labored_. Luan trailed right behind her other sisters, with hopes of getting this performance done and over with…

* * *

It didn't take that long, but after about 15 minute's worth of preparation, the Loud family with the help of Chunk and Luna's friends, were able to set up the stage to their likeness and were quite comfortable with how it was set up. It seems that the family was fully prepared for this moment. A massive red curtain covered the front of the stage as the family was right behind the current, all set and ready to go.

"Alright, that's should be it, mates," Chunk finally put together the finishing touch for the family. "You're all set for the performance."

"Perfect Chunk," Luna had her guitar plugged into the amps that Sam helped her set up. "All of my friends are waiting in the audience for us to start."

"Right you are, love," Chunk gave her a wink. "I'll be out in the audience waiting for you all to perform."

"This is spectacular," Lynn Sr. admitted as Chunk pushed through the curtain to join the others. "I'm looking forward to this, girls, Lincoln and Rita too."

"Same with me," Rita had her tambourine while Lynn Sr. had his cowbell out. He was also dressed in the same uniform he wore in 'House Music' when he was playing the cowbell. "I'm happy to be doing this again."

"Attention my parents and siblings," Lucy got their attention. "I have taken the liberty to write this poem that we'll be using for the lyrics to our performance. I've made copies of it for everyone who needs to use it for reference."

"Thanks, Luce," Luna was grateful. "It's always great to have you around when we need a poet to write out the lyrics, Lucy."

Lucy simply took a bow upon that praise, not saying a single word.

"Yeah, guys! We're totes going to do this," Leni quirked. "I'm going to be a wonderful backup singer and dancer."

"I'm literally _pumped_ for this," Lori had her trumpet ready. "I have enough confidence to know that we're going to do great."

"You said it, sister," Lynn had her tuba all set. "Playing this tuba will be like winning the sell-out football game."

"A little boastful with that comment, but I assure you all that we'll have a swell time," Lisa snorted, her Theremin laid out to her likeness.

"Come on, we got this," Lola positioned herself. "We'll show them what they came here for."

"Not to mention we'll _trash_ up the competition," Lana slammed her trash cans with her sticks.

"It looks like Lily is ready too," Lincoln motioned them to Lily, who was giggling with her two rattles in her hands. "I know I'm ready for this."

"You got it, bro," Luna winked at him. "We are ready to do this."

"Hey Luna, you know, something just came to me," Lincoln started to wonder. "Do you think Mick Swagger could be hidden within that crowd of people that are out there?"

"It's possible, but we can't say for sure," Luna shrugged her shoulders. "Then again, if not...well, _we can't always get what we want_."

"That true," said Lincoln.

A few more minutes have passed before Sam emerged from behind the curtain with some exciting news.

"Hey dudes, everyone is ready. They're all here," Sam informed them. "They're all set for you guys to get on with the show."

"Excellent love, that's what I _love_ to hear," Luna gave her a loving gaze before turning to face her family. "Well gang, let's get ready to start the show. It's about time we show them what we're made of, so we can _come together, right now, over me_."

"Alright, let's do this," the whole family (sans Luan) chimed simultaneously as Sam disappeared from beyond the curtain.

Everyone else was ready while Luan was both reluctant and hesitant to do this. The frown on her face clearly showed this. Nevertheless, she got ready for the rest of her family. As the curtain revealing the family slowly opened up and right before the family started their family band concert, Luan had only one thought running through her brain at that moment:

_I really **can't** handle this resentment any longer..._

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**That's it! Well, this chapter isn't _that _short, but it's still a little shorter than the previous chapters. I could only come up with so much for this chapter, so that's why it's like this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with that fact aside though.**

**Now I have several things that I want to share with you readers before I put this chapter to a close.**

**First of all, to answer those wondering about Luan's scene: yes, she did make Mr. Coconuts talk, but it was in a way that Mr. Coconuts knew what her dilemma was just from what she was saying. I managed to take some suggestions from the reviewers that Luan was bullied when she was younger, along with the fact that Luan and Luna were pretty close when they were younger, which had something to do with the bullying issue that Luna comforted her with. Then there's the fact that I wrote out my interpretation of her being bullied when she started middle school, which was **_**worse**_** than elementary school. Aside from that, I made a brief mention of something bad and humiliating that has happened to her on April Fool's day when she went to middle school. I'm going to leave it up to you readers to think about what might have happened while also getting how it may have ties to how she acts on April Fool's day. That's all I'm going to give in that department.**

**Also, notice how things have been building up to where we skipped over several days straight to Saturday, explaining what Luna and Lincoln have been doing with the formers' friends and also what they are also doing in their spare time. I also got this picture that if Luna would play video games, it would most likely be **_**Guitar Hero**_**, or any game similar to it. That's why I did this, and most of the songs that I used on it were ones I researched that are on the games. While other songs off of the game that I wanted to mention were performed on her favorite ax. I'm glad that I could do something like this.**

**Another thing, I know the explanation of practice has been mentioned in the previous two chapters, but it's especially important here. I want to share this with you, readers. Practicing your skills doesn't have to be restrained to just playing musical instruments. It can also apply to other things you do, such as writing a fanfiction. If you keep practicing, you can also learn how to write better and publish well-written fanfictions and stories on here. It's simple to keep this in mind, and I just wanted to share this with you all.**

**One more thing and this is something that I'd like to ask you all: Do you think Mick Swagger could make a brief appearance in the next chapter? I'm debating over whether or not I should do this, and if it wouldn't be too much trouble for this story. I'd like for all of you readers to let me know if I should do this and if Mick Swagger should appear in the next chapter.**

**Now then, as I said before, you guys are more than welcome to give me suggestions on what I should add to the next chapter just so it doesn't come off as rushed or as a filler chapter. Leave any suggestions you may have in the reviews, be it guest or user reviews. I'm cool with either or. **

**Regardless, the next chapter will finally have Luan burst and her feeling surface for her whole family to see. You'll have to wait to see how this goes.**

**For now, I would appreciate some reviews if you like to leave some. You can give me constructive criticism to better my story or tell me how much you like the story if there aren't any problems. Aside from that, let me know if you have anything else that you want me to add to the next chapter, and also let me know if I should or shouldn't include Mick Swagger in a brief appearance for the following chapter.**

**That's all I have to ask for from you. With that being said, I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Stay tuned until then, and thanks for reading this chapter everyone!**


	5. Luan's Outburst

**Hello, again readers. I present to you the 5****th**** chapter to this story!**

**Now I'd like to point out something that one of my fellow reviewers brought up; one known as **_**Your Saving Grace Is Here. **_**This reviewer has brought up that I've been working on giving all of the characters some dialogue which may seem like a lot to ask for, although it's not necessarily a bad thing. But now that I think of it, doing so has proven to be a little stressful to me when it comes to it. So here's the deal; from this chapter on, I'm going to tone it down a notch in regards to how many characters get a speaking role and who says what. This ought to make it easier on my end.**

**Otherwise, I don't have much to say about this chapter right now. With that said, for this chapter, the family band goes through the climatic part, the family does an astounding job with it, Luna and Lincoln have some more chats, and Luan finally lets out her outburst to the whole family, along with some other stuff that I'll be including. So at this rate, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

**AT THE ROYAL WOODS FAIR:**

At the Royal Woods Family Fair, the Loud family was well into their band performance. Luna and Leni were shown singing the lyrics to the poem that Lucy wrote; one that she entitled _**A Step into Black Paradise**_. Aside from that, the rest of the family was shown playing their respective instruments, and the amount of practicing they've spent paid off based on their performance. True, they weren't the most expertise kind of musicians, but the way they were playing was a milestone better than they were before. That didn't matter to them though. They were having fun, and that's all that mattered to them. The performance gave ways to the Loud family in playing solos, including Lynn Sr. and his passionate cowbell, and even Rita's tambourine. Needless to say, this was exhilarating for them.

Sadly, the only person who wasn't having any fun was Luan. Granted, she was using a whoopee cushion once more and you can't do much with one, including playing _off-key_, but that _wasn't_ the problem. She was continuously distracted and losing focus when she saw Luna and Lincoln playing their electric guitar and cello respectively. She grimaced upon seeing such a heartwarming sight and constantly stopped playing her whoopee cushion. As such, she was the only Loud who didn't bother playing a solo, not that it would matter since it wouldn't have done much anyway.

Besides that bump in the road, the family concert was going off without a single hitch. Eventually, the family performance came to a close, with one last cowbell solo from Lynn Sr. This resulted in the family to become quite ecstatic with how well they've done. The crowd of people was hollering at the family performance. Even Luna's pals were psyched as a result of their performance. Lincoln was mildly impressed with the amount of attention they were receiving.

"Wow. I can't believe it," he gleamed. "Our practice has paid off. We were amazing out there, guys."

"Don't think it's over yet bro," Luna smirked, getting out a knitted headband and tying it around her head. "It's time for the grand finale. I'm going to play a solo Lincoln. You and the rest of the fam just stand to the side for the next minute or so while I do _this_."

Lincoln nodded as he and the rest of the family stepped back to the side while Luna got ready to perform her solo.

Once that was in place, Luna turned to the crowd and got their attention when she started playing solo. The song she was playing was a rendition of the '_Star-Spangled Banner_' national anthem on her purple Dean Electric guitar, which was plugged into her killer amps.

Lincoln smiled. Believe it or not, this wasn't the first time Luna's performed this song. The white-haired boy remembers that she played this song right before that big football game that his family believed that he was playing in. In reality, it was Lynn who was playing in the big game while Lincoln had Lynn cover for him to get out of playing football and by extent, get out of not exercising. Sure, that was not a good memory in his book, and he ended up scoring for the opposing team, which got him beaten up to a pulp by the Royal Wood Roosters. But he had to admit, she did a _great_ job with playing that anthem then, just like she was right now.

But there was another side to this. You see, both of these instances were meant to be an ode, _and_ a shout-out to Jimi Hendrix, who also performed the Star-Spangled Banner on his guitar at the Woodstock Festival back in 1969.

While Luna was playing her solo, Chunk was several feet behind the stage with some fireworks. These were fireworks that he purchased legally since he has a permit to do so. He managed to gain the permit sometime after settling in the US upon migrating from England. Lighting a match, he then lit the fireworks and moved a good distance away to evade any hazards or dangerous outcomes.

As Luna was getting to the end of the solo, the fireworks from behind went off and this got everyone in the crowd amazed. The Loud Family (save for Luna) was bamboozled by the site of the fireworks. It was illegal to set off fireworks in certain states without a permit, so this came as a surprise to some of them that are old enough or in Lisa's case,_ intelligent_ enough to understand this. Not only that, but they knew that it was a better idea to lit fireworks when it's dark out. The likely reason for this occasion was that the fireworks and the solo went hand in hand with each other, and they meshed up perfectly together. It was meant to show just how _patriotic_ the performance was. Aside from this, the family was also astounded by the fireworks being set off.

* * *

As soon as Luna's performance came to a close, the fireworks went off a couple more times before they stopped. Sounds of roars and hoots were heard from the people that were in the crowd. The rest of the family joined Luna in bowing out of respect.

"Wow Luna, that was an awesome performance," Lincoln praised.

"Thanks, bro," Luna smiled. "The _rest_ of you were amazing too."

This caused the others (except for Luan) to grin in satisfaction. They seriously pull it off.

"Hey Luna," Lincoln decided to ask. "Do you think Mick Swagger would have been proud of your performance if he was here to see _this_?"

Luna gazed into the audience and frowned deeply. It was a disappointment to see that her idol was not in the crowd wearing the fake beard and hat that he wore back at the diner. Still, since she knew all about him, it was clear what he would have thought of it.

"Y'know bro," Luna smiled towards her brother. "I think that Mick Swagger would have loved the performance."

"Nevermind Mick Swagger dude," Sam got her attention as she got onto the stage. "With that performance, I wouldn't be surprised if Jimi Hendrix were impressed by this."

"Yeah," Luna chuckled while gazing towards her girlfriend. "You've made an excellent point there, love."

Luna took off her headband as she grabbed Sam by the hands as the rest of the Louds joined them.

"I gotta hand it to ya," Chunk got their attention as he joined them. "You were all a smash hit out there, mates."

"I'm glad that we were Chunk," Lynn Sr. nodded in agreement. "That was a _real_ showstopper we put on just now."

The rest of the Louds all gave their respective comments to that. Luna's friends ended up climbing up on stage to give their congratulations. Tabby, in particular, approached Lincoln and gave her regards to him.

"I gotta admit Lincoln, my man, you were amazing out there," Tabby commented.

"Yeah, I guess I was," Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. "The fact that we were having fun, combined with the amount of practicing we've done must have something to do with it."

"Cheers to that. Gimme five, bro," Tabby whooped, extracting her hand out.

"Alright," he gave her a high five as a result.

* * *

Several minutes later, the family and Luna's friends had stepped down from the stage and they started to walk away once the people in the crowd started to divert. Discussions were taking place amongst the group, while their musical equipment and instruments were being escorted back to Vanzilla. While they were doing that, Luna was talking with her girlfriend Sam, who had an ecstatic look on her face.

"Y'know, I'm wicked proud of you, _Lunes_," the blonde-haired rocker complimented, helping her with her amps. "You were awesome out there."

"Aw shucks, _Sammy_," Luna blushed lightly. "I honestly deserve you more than any bloody bloke out there."

"True that love," Sam giggled at what her girlfriend said, agreeing with that comment. "I deserve _you_ more than anyone else too, mate."

"Yeah, your _whole_ family was excellent Luna," Sully stepped in.

"Yes. My fam showed you guys the amount of practice that they've accomplished." Luna was flattered.

"If you ask me, I think the special mention should go out to your new roommate," Mazzy brought up. "Your brother certainly stood out in the pack."

This got Lincoln's attention as he turned to face the crew.

"Really," he looked hopeful.

"You bet, little dude," Tiffany said sweetly. "You were just as awesome as Luna was. Not to mention you're kinda _cute_."

This got Lincoln to blush softly as Craig threw in his comments.

"I'm telling ya, man, you are one righteous roommate to Luna. Only the best for her."

"No doubt about that. You are an _excellent_ roommate brah," Maryam gave him her round of applause.

"He's phenomenal."

"Magnificent."

"Remarkable."

"Wondrous."

"He's way pass cool for sure."

"Don't forget _badass_. He's a total _badass_ of a roommate."

"Well you guys," Luna was simply gratified. "My bro is the best, and I would never trade him for the world."

"Now look you guys, I appreciate this, but I don't think-"

"No need to be so _modest_ Lincoln," Sam cut him off. "You're her bro, and you've earned it."

"Well…thanks," the white-haired boy smiled.

"Let's hear it for Lincoln dudes," Craig declared.

"Yeah," the rest of Luna's friends (including Sam and Tabby) cheered in unison. "Lincoln is the _greatest roommate_ Luna could have ever have asked for!"

Something that they were completely oblivious to was the fact that Luan was right in front of them a good few inches away when they said that, and she heard _every single_ _**word**_ that they said. The words 'greatest roommate' ran clear through her head, and pierced her skin. She was significantly hurt by what she was hearing.

It wasn't fair. She was Luna's roommate before Lincoln, and since she moved in with her bro, he's been getting a lot of compliments from Luna's pals. How come she never got those kinds of compliments when she was Luna's roommate? Was it because they had different hobbies? Or was it because they were too busy with their respective interests to the point where they never had time to interact with each others' friends? Whatever the reason may, this painfully _stung_ her heart.

In spite of this, Luan didn't show her true feelings surfaced and put on a fake smile while fighting off any forming tears from her eyes. She continued to stare at her sister and brother who were laughing with Luna's friends while zoning out in her thoughts...

* * *

Ultimately, it was about time that the family takes their leave. All of their supplies were neatly packed into the trunk of the family van, with Chunk and Lynn Sr. making sure Lucy's organ got in a-okay with no trouble at all. Once that was all set, the Loud family was ready to shove off.

"Alright kids, it's about time for us to head on out of here," Rita got their attention.

"Yeah, so let's get into Vanzilla," Lynn Sr. directed, resulting in the sisters (sans Luna and Luan to enter the van) while Luna was still talking with her friends as Lincoln accompanied her. "Luna! Lincoln! It's time to go!"

"Be right there pops!" Luna hollered as she turned her attention to her pals. "Sorry guys, but the fam and I have to get going. We'll catch up later."

"No worries dude. Just do what you gotta," Sam smiled. "Besides, we really should be on our way too. We've spent enough time here as it is, and we should be shoving off too."

"Great minds think alike, eh Sammy?" Luna smirked, gripping her girl's hands. "Let's spend this next moment with a kiss before we part ways. What do you say, Sam?"

"That would be a marvelous idea Lunes," Sam returned the smirk in full force. "Let's make it count."

"Right on, love," Luna gazed seductively. "_I'm gonna give you every inch of my love_, Sam!"

"Me too, my favorite rock and roll babe," Sam giggled.

Then they shared an embrace and a kiss mouth to mouth. It was a French kiss to be exact. It was just as Luna envisioned it in her dream. To say that she was living the dream at this very moment would have been an understatement.

While they were doing that, Lincoln took a gander to the site before him, not at all bothered by this one bit. Meanwhile, in Vanzilla, most of the sisters were bewildered by what they were seeing. While Lori and Leni were gushing at the sight before them, a good portion of them were stuck in a catatonic state of shock at the moment. They knew Luna had a thing for Sam and became something with her, but they had no idea that Sam was a girl…well, except maybe Lisa, who may or may not have figured it out, and quite possibly Lynn since she's seen Sam in person with Luna at least once or twice. While the twins had their mouths gawking, Lucy kept that stoic look on her face while also being surprised, and those that weren't surprised just kept a straight face.

As for the parents, they were also aware of Luna being in a relationship with another girl. You see, Luna had talked to her parents about Sam and that she had feelings for a girl that was just like her. They weren't judgmental about it at all. Instead, they were quite supportive of her coming clean to them as parents should. They also kept it a secret from most of their sisters, seeing that it would be better if they found out on their own. They saw them kissing and they found it to be quite _heartwarming_.

After what felt like a millennium, the pair finally broke from the kiss. Their faces were red and they were amazed by what they had engaged in. Tranquility lingered on for a few moments before Sam spoke to her partner.

"Wow. You know Lunes," she uttered in her lover's ear. "That felt amazing."

Luna only nodded her head, too awestruck to say anything right now.

"I've got to tell ya, that was a _wicked _incredible experience," Sam whispered.

"Bloody 'ell mate," Luna mumbled to her soul mate in awe. "Bloody 'ell."

"No kidding," the blonde-haired rocker pecked her on the cheek. "I'll catch ya later, okay Lunes."

"You can count on it Sammy," Luna separated from the embrace with Sam. "We can catch up later on."

"You bet," Sam started walking away with the others. "See you real soon mate."

"You too," Luna hollered back.

"We'll see ya later love," Chunk spoke. "And this goes for you too Lincoln."

"I'll see you guys later," Lincoln waved cheerfully.

"We shall hang out again soon little bro," Sully and Mazzy said simultaneously.

"Peace out dude," Craig hooted.

The rest of Luna's friends gave their farewell comments to the two up until they went into Chunks van. Once they got in, Luna sighed peacefully as she kept her eyes on Sam until she went into the van.

"Ah," Luna sighed with joy, as the van started up. "_There she goes again._"

"You certainly like Sam, don't you Luna," asked Lincoln.

"Well, what can I say, bro? There's just _something in the way she moves, _that _attracts me like no other lover._"

"I can see that," Lincoln watched the van pull out and start to drive away. "Anyhow Luna, I think it's time for us to head to Vanzilla. The rest of our family is waiting."

"Good idea bro," Luna turned to face her bro with enthusiasm. "Let's roll."

With a nod, Lincoln followed Luna as they headed back to Vanzilla.

Luan, however, was still glued to the same spot she was standing on, as she watched them walk to the van from the corner of her eyes. It was clear that she couldn't hide her feeling any longer.

_No Luan. You can fight it. _Luan remained in denial of her feelings. _There's no time to let your feelings get to you. It doesn't matter if Lincoln and Luna are so undeniably close to each other as roommates. Don't let it affect your personality and your cheery attire._

Undoubtedly, Luan got brought out of her thoughts when one of her sisters saw her standing there and hollered out to her.

"Hey Luan," this came from Lori. "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to get your butt into Vanzilla right now?"

Clearing her throat, Luan turned to face the others.

"Y-Yes, I'm coming guys," she said with hesitance. "Don't worry. I'll be right over."

The rest of the family was surprised that she didn't have any puns to deliver this time, as she walked over. Perhaps she was rather moody after having had a busy day like today, or she was just not up to chitchat like normal. Come to think of it, they noticed that their sister Luan hadn't been her typical goofy self at all today. While she did have a couple of puns, they were rather ordained. Was there something going on with her that they didn't even know about?

Well whatever her issue was, it probably wasn't _that _important anyway. Oh, they had **no idea** how_ wrong_ they were about that. Luan got into the van and situated herself before Vanzilla got moving and the Loud family drove out of the fair, and they were making a course back to the Loud House...

* * *

As the Loud Family was driving home, the Loud sisters, Lincoln and even the parents were discussing the fun events that went on today…with the sole exception of Luan, who remained quiet through the whole drive.

"So," Lori was the first to start the conversation. "Today was an excellent day, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes it was Lori," Leni chirped in excitement. "It was like, totes nice and fabulous the way we performed."

"Tell me about it," Lynn snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if the people there thought of us as being at the top of our game."

"Sigh. Even with a heart as black as mine, that performance was fun," Lucy muttered.

"Yes. Yes. The performance was magnificent and all," Lola then brought. "But we're all forgetting about the one thing that happened that surprised us."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Lana raised an eyebrow.

"The fact that Luna's crush Sam is a _girl _instead of a _boy_, and how Luna has become a thing with a girl who has _similar_ interests to her," the pageant winning twin exclaimed.

"Yeah, that did take me by surprise," Lana took off her cap for a second.

"I was merely surprised by it myself," Lucy gave her comment from the back seat.

"I didn't think it was possible," the tomboy mud-loving twin put her cap back on her head.

"Same with me." Lola agreed.

"If I may object, I'd like to say that it is quite possible," Lisa threw in her explanation. "You see, bisexuality is a sexual orientation that is resulted from a complex interplay of genetic, hormonal, and environmental influences, and it's not viewed as a choice. In other words, bisexuality is a genetic dispute that runs through certain gene pools, which quite possibly includes our family."

"Er...yeah," Lori scratched her ear sheepishly before elaborating. "What Lisa's trying to say is that we appreciate Luna coming clean with her sexuality and how she is literally in a relationship with another girl. Because she is family, we should accept her for who she likes and whatnot."

"I totes agree with you Lori," Leni chimed. "Not to mention I love seeing Luna and Sam together."

"Like I'm surprised about that," Lynn rolled her eyes. "I've seen Luna hang out with that Sam chick once or twice, and they seem very happy with each other."

"In any case," Lincoln cleared his throat. "We are all willing to come to terms with having Luna and Sam as a couple."

"We agree with Lincoln," the twins cheered in unison.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself, Lincoln," said Lori.

"I agree."

"Amen to that."

"Me too man."

"Here here."

"Indeed."

"Yeah kids," it was Rita who gave her regards. "Your father and I are proud that your sister Luna came clean with this."

"Your mother's right," Lynn Sr. agreed. "We accept every one of you for who you are, regardless of the diversity between you guys."

The Loud kids all 'awed' at that. Meanwhile, Luna was quite touched by all this support she's been receiving.

"Well you guys, I'm honored," Luna smiled. "With Sam and I, _we're gonna go walking through the park every day."_

"You _should_ be honored Luna," Lincoln was sitting next to her this whole time. "In addition to your excellent performance, you got to kiss Sam before you guys had to split for the day. I don't think anything else could top that."

"That true bro. Engaging in a French kiss with her was like living the dream," Luna beamed. "But no dream would ever be complete without my family showing their support for me; _especially_ you Lincoln, my **rocking roommate**."

"Well you know, I'm just being a considerate roommate," Lincoln smiled bashfully. "After a whole week went by with you being my new roommate, I'm glad that you came to _me_ for a roommate. Luna, you're the most awesome roommate I've ever had."

"Well shucks bro," Luna grinned while blushing lightly. "You're the best roommate I've ever had too, brah."

They then engaged in a small but meaningful hug, which got the sisters (save for Luan) to awe at the sight before them.

"You know, I'm glad that Lincoln and Luna are roommates," Lori gushed.

"Me too. They're totes perfect as roommates," Leni cheered.

"Agreed," the rest of them chimed afterwards, while the parents were also pleased with what they've heard and witnessed.

As far as Luan was concerned, she was feeling even more unstable than she was before. Her lip started quivering and her eyes were starting to get watery. It's as if her heart was starting to break and a dam inside of her was starting to overflow, ready to burst at any given second. By this point, she was beyond upset.

Surprisingly though, none of her siblings took notice of this and she continued to keep a lid on her feelings, albeit _barely_. But it wouldn't hold up for much longer. That was a given.

* * *

Sometime later, the van made it back to the house as it pulled into the driveway. The family stepped out of the van once it was parked and the ignition was turned off. All of them approached the front door of the house, relieved to be finally home. Luan was the last one out as she closed the door to Vanzilla behind her.

"Well dudes, I have to admit," Luna was shown stretching out. "We had an excellent day today. We got to jam out as a family again, have fun with it, gotten a good amount of practice that we've done, shown how much we've improved by enhancing our skills, and to top it off, I got to kiss Sam again. I'm telling you guys, with how smashing this day went, I'm proud that none of us were _dragged down by the stone._"

The parents and the other Loud siblings all made their remarks on that. The rock and roll sister then turned her attention to her only brother.

"But most of all, I'd like to give my **special appreciation** to our only brother," Luna approached him. "Without him, _none of this _would have been possible. Thanks for all the help Lincoln. I'm glad that I moved in with you,_ roomie_."

"I'm glad that you did too, sis," Lincoln smiled warmly. "It just goes to show that we are a _perfect_ match and we have the perfect chemistry together."

"You said it, brother," she chuckled while lightly punching his shoulder playfully. "Just think about it Linc, I hope that we can stay roommates forever and _ever_."

"I hope so too," he rubbed his chin. "Having you as my roommate forever would be marvelous and fab."

"It sure as heck would be Lincoln; the best **roommate **_**ever," **_she addressed him in such a manner.

It was then a bubble burst right inside of Luan. As Lincoln and Luna were sharing a laugh, Luan finally had it up to _here_ with seeing them _this close_. All of the negative emotions that she's been building up throughout the week were coming out to surface. And her whole family was about to witness the display that she was going to unleash.

**"I CAN'T TAKE _THIS_ ANYMORE!" **Luan bellowed loudly, getting the laughter to stop.

This not only caught the attention of Lincoln and Luna, but it has drawn in the rest of the family as well. They were all wondering what was going on with her.

"Luan, what's up with you?" Lori raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh I'll tell you _what's up with me, _Lori_,_" Luan snapped, glaring at her. "I am _sick_ and _tired_ of seeing our rock and roll sister and our only brother," she pointed to the two for emphasis. "Having fun and acting like they are having the time of their lives and whatnot!"

The family jumped when she shouted that.

"So you don't want to see Lincoln and Luna having fun together? They're just hanging out as a brother and sister should," Lynn placed her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with that?"

"_Everything,_" Luan had spat. "All this week, I've had to observe our only brother having fun with my former roommate, where neither of them wanted to talk to me! I can't stand seeing the mushy sibling stuff any longer, specifically by _them!_"

This got everyone to gasp in surprise at her tone of voice. Luna, however, was standing her ground, as she stood up and returned a stern look to her jokester of a sister.

"Dude, what the heck is your problem!?" Luna yelled.

"I'll tell you exactly what my problem is," Luan hissed back. "You keep going on and on about how Lincoln is the best roommate you've ever had, and completely forgetting that I was your roommate before him! You've been treating him like a king or a saint while disregarding me as a pile of garbage!"

"Hold on, just one bloody moment," Luna leered. "I have not been treating Lincoln like a king or a bloody saint!"

"Really? Then what's this about you calling him your 'best roommate ever'," Luan snorted venomously. "Because if you ask me, you've been treating him like he means the world to you!"

"So what? He's the best dang brother I could have ever have asked for," Luna defended her brother. "Since we became roommates, he's been giving me one blimey good time mate!"

**"THAT'S EXACTLY MY POINT LUNA!" **Luan boomed angrily. "What about _me_!? Don't I mean anything to you!? Because if you ask me, from the looks of it, you care more about Lincoln than you do about me! It's as if I don't matter to you anymore! Guess I must've been the _worst roommate ever _if it means that you'd prefer to have Lincoln as your bunkmate over me!"

This got Luna stuck into a state of shock. It was Lincoln's turn to speak as he approached Luan, standing by his roommate's side.

"Wait a minute Luan," he calmly spoke. "Are you trying to tell us that you're _jealous_ of me being Luna's roommate?"

**"**_**YES," **_she roared immediately. **"I AM **_**JEALOUS**_** OF YOU! **I miss having Luna as _my_ roommate! It pains me to see you two having so much fun together while I'm stuck all alone in my bedroom with no bunkmate at all!"

She took a deep breath before giving a biting comment to her only brother.

"But you Lincoln, you're a thief," she stabbed him in the chest with her finger. "You _stole_ Luna from me so you could have her all to yourself! You are a selfish brother who doesn't care about _my_ feelings and how Luna meant to me, you...you..._you _big stupid **sister _hoarder!_"**

As soon as that comment escaped her lips, everyone else ended up gasping louder than ever at the insult Luan dished out to her brother. How could she say something like that to him? The parents were especially showing disapproval with Luan's attitude towards her brother. Crossing their arms, both of them got her attention.

"Now you look here, young lady," Rita scolded her fourth-born daughter. "That is no way to talk to your brother and your sister. That was seriously rude and disrespectful of you Luan!"

"Your brother was only trying to_ help_ your sister and make her feel like she was a good roommate while entertaining her on top of that," said Lynn Sr. firmly. "He was in no shape or form trying to _steal_ her from _you_!"

"And let's not forget Luan," Lori jumped in. "It was your alarm clock prank that started this whole thing in the first place! So it's all your fault that you are literally in this position."

"Indeed," Lisa agreed. "You only have yourself to blame for our sole male sibling and elder sister for getting acquainted together and residing in the same bedroom."

"YEAH!" All the other sisters jeered all at once.

"Poo-Poo," Lily babbled, blowing a raspberry at her.

Rita and Lynn Sr. shook their heads upon Luan's little outburst since this would not be tolerated.

"I hate to do this to you, Luan," the matriarch Loud started. "But as of this moment, you are hereby forbidden from taking part in your usual privileges! Consider this your punishment."

"That means you are not allowed to do anything that's comedy-related at all," the patriarch Loud added. "You'll be _grounded_ until you apologize sincerely to both Luna _and _Lincoln…_when _they are ready for it."

"Now go to your room and think about what you've done, young lady," both of them ordered simultaneously as Lynn Sr. unlocked the door and opened it up.

Now Luan had tears forming in her eyes. Without wasting a single second, Luan stormed through the door and raced up the stairs to her bedroom, covered her teary-eyed face while she was at it.

* * *

As soon as her bedroom door slammed, Rita and Lynn Sr. let out a sigh. They didn't want to do this, but what Luan said to Lincoln and Luna was uncalled for. As for the rest of the family, they were all contemplating exactly what just happened.

"Wow," Leni was the first to speak. "Was that like, totes crazy or what?"

"It sure was," Lynn nodded. "I've never seen her _that_ upset before."

"I am known for covering my emotions, but that even shook me," Lucy admitted.

"And it's all because she's jealous of Lincoln," Lola spoke slowly.

"Well can you blame her," Lana added. "Lincoln is a great roommate after all."

"That I have to agree with you on," Lola confessed.

"I'm willing to guess that that's what's been causing Luan to act off all week," Lori deduced.

"No kidding there Lor," Luna found her voice at last. "Seeing Lincoln and I together must have set her emotions into overdrive, and _this_ was the last straw for her. But how can I not appreciate Lincoln as my roommate," she wrapped her arm around Lincoln's back. "My little dude was _making me live_, and he's _my best friend_."

The others nodded in understanding. Lincoln, on the other hand, was lost in thought about what he had just witnessed. He's only seen Luan upset a couple of times, like the time he took over her Funny Business, or when she gave up comedy because she overheard her siblings criticizing her over-the-top pranks and ridiculous puns. But he's never seen her upset like this.

_Jeez, I didn't know that Luan missed Luna as her roommate. _He thought to himself in pure guilt. _Maybe I was being a little selfish by keeping Luna from her. I've messed up big time. This was also my fault._

Lincoln groaned as Luna looked at him with understanding and empathy at what he was feeling at the moment. Silence clouded the family for several minutes before Lynn decided to break the awkward tension.

"So anyway," she started slowly. "Since we just witness Luan lash out at Luna and Lincoln like that, do you think it's a good idea to activate the Sister Fight Protocol?"

The rest of the sisters all broke out into a commotion regarding that question, while Lincoln was growing fearful about the chances of them initiating the controversial Sister Fight Protocol. Rita and Lynn Sr. conversely, had other plans in mind. So they decided to intervene.

"Now girls," Rita objected. "There is no need to have the Sister Fight Protocol set in motion."

"Your mother's right," Lynn Sr. agreed. "All Luan needs is some alone time to herself after that outburst she just had. Therefore, our best solution to this is that you should all just leave her alone in her room and let her think about her actions. So there will be no starting up the Sister Fight Protocol."

The Loud sisters couldn't object to that. They knew that their brother Lincoln had no place in the protocol anyway, especially after what happened the day Lori brought home a dress from the mall and when Leni was revealed to be wearing the same dress. This was a primary reason why they hadn't started up the protocol again since they wanted to be fair with their brother. Although Lisa did keep the charts from that time for safekeeping.

Still, they decided to respect their parents' wishes and discarded Lynn's idea entirely. With a simple nod, the sisters decided to go with it. Lincoln had let out a sigh of relief since he was glad that they don't have to use the protocol.

* * *

Seeing that that was their agreement, the parents took a deep breath and decided to focus on what they had to get done.

"Well anyway kids," Lynn Sr. started. "Since we're home, why don't we work on getting all of the musical equipment back into the garage? Junior, could you maybe help me with Lucy's organ?"

"Sure thing dad," Lynn agreed.

"And afterwards, you kids can get yourselves comfortable before dinner," Rita instructed.

"Yup," Lynn Sr. nodded to his wife, before facing the kids again. "Tonight we're having my all-natural meat special for dinner."

"Wait, are we having your special _Lynn_sagna tonight dad?" Leni questioned in confusion.

"No sweetie. That's _tomorrow's_ dinner," her dad shook his head. "Tonight we're having a personal favorite; the beef and chicken stew cuisine."

The Loud kids remained silent for a minute while they got out all of their musical equipment. It was then Lana who spoke up.

"You know, I look forward to having some pudding before dad's meat special," the tomboy twin licked her lips at the thoughts of having pudding before dinner.

"Now Lana," Lynn Sr. started to remind her. "You know the rules: _if you don't eat your meat, you can't have any pudding…How can you have any pudding if you don't eat your meat?!_"

"Good call there pops," Luna praised her father for the song reference.

"Right…" Lana rolled her eyes, having to obey the rule of eating pudding _after_ the meat.

As soon as that was settled, the family worked on getting the musical stuff back into the garage. It took a good ten minutes or so, but they got everything back to the way it should be.

* * *

Afterwards, the family diverted into the house where they all separated to do their natural things. Just about all of them were enjoying their typical activities…well, all of them except for two unlikely people; Lincoln and Luna. Neither of them was able to concentrate as they retreated upstairs to their bedroom. They were lost in thought in regards to Luan's outburst just some time ago and how it's been affecting them.

In Luna's case, she has never seen her upset before. Sure there were times were they got into scuffles, but those were minor most of the time (with a few notable exceptions). It must have taken a lot for Luan to finally flip her lid the way she did.

Something else that was bother Luna was the fact that she never knew just how important she was to her. Now that she thinks about it, she used to comfort Luan all the time when they were younger, whenever she was being bullied or when she had a bad day at school. Luna had to admit, she was wicked close to Luan next to Lincoln. She was essentially her former roommate.

And in spite of the alarm clock prank that she pulled on her, which led to her leaving her room in the first place, Luan was now completely broken without her. To top it all off, she was completely oblivious to Luan's struggles with her emotions, which she hid well enough from them up to this point. Now she had suffered from a serious _communication breakdown _from not having told Lincoln or herself about her jealousy, and she didn't inform them that she missed having Luna around after a while of having the room to herself. All of this, combined with Luan being in denial, resulted in Luna feel nothing but shame, guilt, and regret for distancing herself from her ex-roommate.

As far as Lincoln was concerned, he felt that he went too far with making Luan hurt and depressed. Much like Luna, he was also unaware of Luan's feelings about the whole scenario. Granted Luan never wanted to discuss it with them, but he still disregarded her company and kept blowing her off when she needed it most. He's supposed to love and care for_ all_ of his sisters, and Luan was no exception. While it was completely unintentional, he did steal Luna from her.

Then again, Luna wanted to move in, to begin with, and Lincoln was reluctant about it at first, but eventually grew to like Luna's company. Still, the white-haired boy felt that he deserved to share some of the blame for her outburst.

As soon as they made it up to the stairs, the two of them headed to their room. With shameful looks on their faces and Luan remaining fresh on their minds, they opened up the door and entered together. Right as Lincoln closed the door behind him; one thought rang clear through his head:

_I think I went __**too far**__ with upsetting Luan..._

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5…**

**Yes, guys. This chapter is shorter compared to the previous chapters, but there was only so much that I could come up with and add to this chapter…well, that and the fact that we've just about reached the climax for this story. Also, I decided to debunk Mick Swagger's appearance since it would have been redundant. I did, however, allow him to be mentioned that he would have liked the performance if he saw it for himself. Aside from that, Luan finally burst and snapped at Luna and Lincoln, even calling him a selfish brother for stealing her from her. This led to the parents calling her out for it and reacting appropriately as parents should. With this explained, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**

**Now I don't think most of you have noticed, but I have snuck in references to Velvet Underground songs (namely from the first album). I've made references to other rock groups like the Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Queen, Jimi Hendrix, and several others, but I feel that the Velvet Underground doesn't get mentioned enough in these stories where their role in popular rock music should be acknowledged. I hope you understand my motive for doing this.**

**Also, you may have noticed that I made mention of the Sister Fight Protocol and having the parents intervening with it, but there's a reason why I did this. One of the main problems with **_**that**_** particular episode was that the parents didn't do squat to stop the fights and they hid in their bedroom like a couple of cowards. Here, they put a stop to the protocol before it could start up again since there was no need for it anyway. I'm just depicting them as more or less like parents than they were at the beginning of the series. I do hope this makes sense too.**

**Now then, with all that said and done, aside from the typical reviews and constructive criticism that you may or may not have for me, I need your help with something. You see, the next chapter will involve Luna and Luan rekindling and repairing their relationship as roommates and apologies are made. Aside from that, I also plan on having revealed that music-wise, Luan would be interested in **_**Weird 'Al' Yankovic**_**, since that's up her alley, but this is what I need your help with: should Lincoln and Luna do something to apologize to Luan, or should Luan do just that for Luna and Lincoln to apologize as that? And if the latter should happen, should Luan perform a musical number by Weird 'Al' in response? And if so, what song should she perform?**

**I'm asking for your help readers because I'm completely stumped on this part and I have no idea what to do. Well, there's that and I would like to get some suggestions and assistance from the reviewers themselves, so I'd like to have you guys get some participation in how the next chapter should go. I would appreciate any suggestions you guys might have for me, be it guest reviewers or actual users on the site. So give me any suggestions about this if you have anything for me.**

**Besides this, that's all I have for this chapter. I hope to get some suggestions from you readers soon. So until next time, be patient and thank you for reading this chapter too, everyone!**


	6. The Amends of 2 Sisters and Ex-Roommates

**Alright now readers, here is the sixth chapter of this story!**

**Now I must say, I'm glad that this story has been doing so well, even as we are getting to the climax for this story. There aren't many chapters to this story left. So I hope you look forward to the rest of the story.**

**Aside from that, I've done some thinking, and I came up with another way on how Lincoln and Luna make amends with Luan and vice versa, and it's going to be **_**simpler**_** than a musical. As **_**TheBlueJetpack **_**brought up, I've been giving too much focus on Luna and Luan having been roommates rather than diving into the deeper aspect between them; the fact that they are more than roommates and they are **_**sisters**_**. And I have to agree with this writer in a PM response he gave to me in regards to how the writers of the show never took the time to flesh out the positive aspects of the relationships between certain roommates, with Luna and Luan being a prime example. This problem persisted even throughout season 3, just **_**AFTER **_**Chris Savino got fired from the network for sexual misconduct allegations. So in other words, he/she helped me with figuring out how this chapter should go, and for that, I'd like to give out my thanks for **_**TheBlueJetpack **_**for not only helping me devise how this chapter should go but also for taking the time to inform me that this is an important element that I've been forgetting throughout this whole. So again, thanks, dude. Your review was most appreciated. **

**Well anyhow, I don't feel like keeping you guys waiting any longer with this chapter, so I guess I can start it off now. I'll have more to explain by the end of this chapter. But for now, enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

**AT THE LOUD HOUSE – IN LUAN'S ROOM:**

It was now Sunday morning once again at the Loud House. In Luan's room, the jokester was a complete wreck and a sad clown, as she was shown crying. She didn't interact with anyone when it came to dinner last night. She didn't even join the sisters in the bathroom for their daily nighttime rituals. She had remained distant from the others as she was sobbing through the night.

Her pillow was completely soaked with tears as a result of Luan crying into it. She didn't care though. She had already gotten up and did what she had to while avoiding the others and she was currently crying some more. Ever since she was given her grounding sentence, she was in such a miserable state, but the grounding was hardly the problem. It had everything to do with how she lashed out at her sister and her brother, and then there was what she felt had happened as a result.

_Well, you've gone and done it this time Luan. _Luan thought shamefully. _Not only are you grounded from comedy, but now your sister and brother probably __**hate **__you for what you said to them, and they most likely don't want to ever have anything to do with you. You didn't just lose a roommate Luan. You lost a __**sister **__too._

Luan always saw Luna as more than just a roommate growing up. She saw her as a sister, a partner, and her best friend. Their sibling bond was pretty tight growing up, even when Luna first got into rock music. It was great for a while. Heck, there were even a few occasions where Luna and Luan would fuse their hobbies to create something comedic and rocking and that was worth it for both of them. While this bond had started deteriorating over the past few years, it was the outburst that led Luna to move out that broke the camel's back. All because of a stupid prank she pulled on her that drove her off the edge.

Speaking of which, Luan turned to her table to see the alarm clock prank that was still there. Wiping out the tears in her eyes, Luan got up and went over to the prank. She picked it up and walked right back to her bed while gazing into it. Who would've thought that such a harmless yet annoying wake-me-up prank could have faltered an already strained relationship between her and Luna? Luan knew that this was what started all of her troubles and resulted in Luna moving in with Lincoln, to begin with. And now she feels that she shouldn't have pulled this prank on her in the first place.

In a fit of self-deprecating rage, Luan lifted the alarm clock prank right over her head and then tossed it right into the wall, where it then broke into a bazillion pieces. Even though it didn't do much, it was a start to repairing what damage she had to sew back up. Still, it wouldn't be enough to gain Luna's_ and_ Lincoln's forgiveness.

Leaving the alarm clock mess the way it is, Luan plopped onto her bed again, where she covered her face with her hands and started sobbing again louder this time. There was nothing else that she could do now except for wallowing not just in sadness, but also in guilt and shame. She decided to do this for a good portion of the morning…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lincoln and Luna's bedroom, the pair wasn't in any brighter spirits than what Luan was facing. Even though they had gotten everything they needed to do for the day out of the way, they were left with nothing else to do at the moment. So they were loafing around on Lincoln's bed. While Luna was strumming her acoustic guitar, playing the song '_While My Guitar Gently Weeps_' by the Beatles, Lincoln continued to be lost in his thoughts in regards to Luan's fit. All the signs and desperate attempts to speak to him and Luna went entirely under the radar. He knew that she and Luna were roommates and that they are sisters, but there had to be a deeper meaning behind their sisterly bonding together…right?

As soon as she was done strumming her guitar, Luna saw the conflicted look in Lincoln's face and realized that something was troubling him. Putting down her guitar, Luna got her bro's attention.

"Hey bro, you're looking a bit troubled. What's on your mind," she asked him.

"Ah, well, you know…" Lincoln trailed off while answering, trying to finish his sentence, but he couldn't. Fortunately, Luna was able to figure out what's been eating him.

"This is about Luan, isn't it?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I just don't know what to do. I've never seen Luan this upset since the time she gave up comedy."

"Yeah, I hear ya man. We were _playing with fire_ when Luan snapped at us, so I know how you feel," Luna agreed before rubbing her chin. "Still, I can't believe that she missed me much after I moved in with you."

"Me either," he sighed.

"I mean, I should expect it because we've been roommates for a while. But it goes beyond _that_. Luan wasn't just my _roommate_. She was my _sister_ too." Luna started to relish on her fond memories with Luan.

"She's also _my_ sister," Lincoln added.

"I know, but this is _kinda_ different," Luna explained. "You see, when we were growing up, we had quite a tight bond together which perfectly displayed how close we were as sisters. I always comforted her when she was being bullied and when she was having a bad day, she'd always put me in a good mood with her jokes when I was feeling bummed out, heck I even remember this time the two of us created these rather funny comedic rock songs together as sisters."

"Wow," Lincoln said lowly. "That must have been fun. I'm surprised that I've never heard them before."

"I'll show you the songs when I get to it. I promise you that bro," Luna assured, placing her hand on Lincoln's right shoulder. "So anyway, Luan and I had it going on for a while. While we were good roommates, we were _wicked_ close sisters underneath it all. Undoubtedly, Luan was the sister I was closest too, and she's the sibling that I have the strongest connection with, along with you Lincoln."

"I see," Lincoln was intrigued. "That's very interesting."

"It is," she nodded before frowning. "But unfortunately, as the years went by, things started to crumble as the two of us took part in our respective hobbies, and our relationship had gotten strained as of late."

Luna got off of the bed and turned to face Lincoln.

"This alarm clock prank she pulled on me was the final blow to our already crumbling bond that we once shared," Luna then gained a look of forlorn. "But now after seeing Luan blast out at us like a hater at a rock concert, I'm beginning to feel like crud with the way I've been dismissing her and blowing her off. Upon everything I've witnessed, there's no doubt that Luan desperately _needs _me, dude."

This revelation that Luna just revealed to him caused his guilt to grow even more. Ever since Luna moved in, he had grown accustomed to her interests and had taken a rather good liking to rock music, aside from _SMOOCH_. It was so much fun having her as his roommate. But upon looking at the bigger picture and what happened with Luan, it was clear that while he enjoys being Luna's roommate and has the time of his life with her, Luan needs her _more_. Not just as a roommate, but as her _favorite_ sister too.

Placing his hands on his head, he then moaned about this predicament.

"This is _my_ fault," he admitted. "I should have been more aware of Luan's strange and disorderly behavior."

Luna sits down next to Lincoln again and places her hand on her back.

"No bro, don't sweat it. It's not your fault," she told him. "You were just doing me a_ huge_ favor and allowed me to stay in your room. How were you supposed to know that Luan was feeling that way?"

"Well, that's true. But I did keep you from her." He brought up.

"Not entirely dude. Keep in mind that I _wanted_ to move into your room, to begin with, and you were reluctant with it at first," Luna pointed out.

"That's a good point," Lincoln understood this as he tapped his chin for a minute to conclude.

"And here's another one; I may have overreacted and flipped out at Luan, but none of this would've happened if she didn't pull that alarm clock prank on me," Luna exclaimed. "So in short, it's _nobody's fault but _hers."

"I guess your right."

"Plus, she was acting like a _20__th__ Century Fox _back there," she chimed. "So if you ask me, she's the one who should apologize to _us._"

"Yeah," Lincoln nodded slowly. "Still, I feel bad for how we've been disregarding Luan like this, and I think that we should do something that could cheer her up."

"Your right bro," Luna agreed. "I also should discuss with her why she didn't want to talk to me about this. I'm her sister you know."

"Good point, but what can we do to boost up her mood?" He questioned.

Lincoln and Luna spent the next minute or so trying to think of what they could do for Luan. Suddenly, Luna remembered something about her sister, and it has to do with her kind of music. That's it. If there was one musical artist that Luan favored, it ought to be _this particular __**one**_.

"Hey, wait a minute bro. I just remembered something," she got his attention. "I know one musical artist that Luan seems to like a lot."

This got Lincoln curious. He never thought Luan liked a particular musician, let alone listened to music at all. This piqued his interest.

"And that would be…?" He started to queried.

"Weird 'Al' Yankovic," Luna answered. "I don't know if you ever heard of him bro, but he's famous for making hilarious parodies of certain songs; usually turning them into a polka number."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I have heard of _him_ before," Lincoln mused. "I also heard some of his songs before. A lot of his songs are funny and humorous."

"Exactly Linc, and considering how Luan loves _comedy-based_ things, Weird Al's music is definitely up her alley," explained Luna. "I know that she's grounded from doing things related to comedy, but that doesn't mean we should do something for her to cheer her up and get her to laugh, right bro?"

"Yeah, that's a good point, sis," Lincoln admitted.

"We just need to come up with a plan on what we can do that involves Weird Al that could cheer her up," Luna pointed out.

"Alright, let's see what we can do that relates to Weird Al…" Lincoln started thinking to himself for several minutes or so while pacing.

It took a while, but Lincoln came up with the perfect idea of what they could do for Luan.

"Alright, Luna. I've got it," he snapped his fingers. "I know exactly what we can do for our sister."

"Are we gonna have to put on a musical for her where I play the accordion while you play the tuba?" She took a wild guess.

Lincoln gave her a blank stare for a second before shaking it off.

"Nah. Doing _that_ would be too complicated," he informed her. "What I had in mind was this: do you have any albums by Weird Al in your collection of rock albums that you brought into my room?"

"Huh, you know something bro, I do remember having one of Weird Al's albums in my possession," the rock sister recalled. "I had kept it on hand in case Luan and I would like to listen to it together as sisters. I just have to see if I still have it in my possession somewhere. I believe I brought it into this room when I moved in with you. All I have to do is find it. Just give me one moment dude and I should find it in no time."

With that, she cracked her fingers and started digging through her collection of albums. After some countless searching and scourging through her rock albums, Luna found the album that she was looking for. The album was by Weird Al, and the name of the album was _"Weird Al" Yankovic in 3-D_; a classic that any comedian like Luan would love to listen to, even if she isn't into music all that much. Luna pulled it out and then showed it to Lincoln.

"Here it is, bro. One of Weird Al's albums," she presented. "This one's got a lot of his famous parodies and pastiches of rock and pop artists from the mid-80s. She _loves _this album."

"Wow. Cool," Lincoln let out a low whistle.

"Exactly how I feel about it too, brah," Luna smiled.

"Anyway, here is the plan that I came up with," Lincoln started. "And it has to do with _this album_ right here."

"Well don't leave me hanging man, what is it?"

Immediately afterwards, Lincoln leaned up to Luna's ear and started whispering it to her. Judging by the smirk growing on her face, it was evident that it was a brilliant idea.

"Whoa Lincoln," Luna started after he was finished. "Are you sure this'll work?"

He only nodded in response.

"Well, I love it brah. It ought to be a smashing success," she boasted. "Well let's get to work on it. I want to share with Luan _all of my love; _sisterly love."

"Me too," he smiled. "I'm looking forward to sharing my brotherly love with my jokester sister. And I hope this'll cheer her up so you can find out why she didn't talk to you about this."

"_You really got me now_, bro," Luna laughed. "Well, we best get started Lincoln; my partner in crime _and_ my main man."

"Way ahead of you Lunes," Lincoln gave her thumbs up. "Time to rock and roll!"

"You got it, dude!"

And thus, the pair got straight to work on getting Luan to cheer up with a plan that Lincoln came up with that involved the Weird Al album that Luna presented to him. Judging by the way they were moving, it was clear that it ought to be a good surprise to perk up the prankster sister…

* * *

Back in Luan's room, the jokester herself was still slumping around like a sad sack. She had just about used up all the tears she could muster at that point, and her eyes were blood-shot red from all the crying she's done. That didn't do anything to improve her mood since she had to face the facts; her brother and sister hate her and they no longer see her as their sister, especially Luna. She was about to bury her head under the pillow once again when she heard a knock at the door.

"Go away," Luan moaned, covering her face with the pillow. "I want to be left alone."

"Come on sis, we want to talk with you," Luna's voice was heard on the other side.

"Yeah," Lincoln hollered in agreement. "We got a surprise that might put you in a better mood!"

Luan then looked perplexed by this. Not only did Luna and Lincoln want to talk to her, but they also revealed that they have a surprise for her that could boost her spirits. She wasn't sure if they came to tell her that the jig is up and they're through being her siblings. However, considering how there was no hint of malice in their tones, and their voices sounded very forlorn, it might not be a bad idea to hear them out and show her what they have planned for her.

Taking a deep breath, she uncovered her face and sat straight up on her bed.

"Alright, you guys can come in," she called out. "It unlocked."

Seeing that as the approval, the door opened and Lincoln and Luna revealed themselves. Luan wiped her eyes and gazed upon them.

"Well," she tilted her head in confusion. "W-What do you guys want?"

After exchanging looks, Luna and Lincoln got straight to the point.

"Alright sis, we came in here to cheer you up. We decided to show you something that I think you'll love," Luna started.

"And we know that this'll cheer you up since you _love_ this album," Lincoln added.

_Album? What __**album?**_

Now she was confused. What was he talking about? And how does he know what her favorite album is? No matter what the answer was, she was about to find out as Luna brought in one of her speakers and CD player and placed it onto the floor. There was a disc already in there, so all Luna had to do was to plug it in and then hit play. As soon as she plugged it in, she then pressed 'play' and allowed the CD player to work its magic and the fun was just about to begin.

The moment it started playing, Luan felt more perplexed by this. After a few minutes, she realized who this was; Weird Al Yankovic. Her pupils started to expand as her sadness was pushed onto a burner.

_Whoa! This…this is Weird Al. _She thought. _I love this guy! He's so funny and such a comedic musician! He's my favorite musical artist! But, how did Lincoln know about this?_

The album kept on going for quite some time. Every so often, Luan found herself laughing at the spoofs that Weird Al was singing, as was Luna and Lincoln. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much of a laugh. It seems that Lincoln and Luna managed to strike Luan's good chord and reached out to her good side with this album.

Eventually, the album came to a close and it was finished. As Luna took out the CD and put it back, and Lincoln unplugged the speakers, Luan had just gotten done with her slight laughing fit.

"Haha, oh wow. I have not laughed like _that_ in ages," Luan settled down. "How did you know that I like Weird Al's music, Lincoln?"

"Well, let's just say that a _little birdie_ told me all about it," Lincoln smirked, motioning her towards Luna for the answer. Luan's eyes bulged out as she figured it out.

"Oh, I see. Ol' Lunes here spread some tunes," Luan chuckled lightly at that. "I got what you're saying, Linc."

Afterwards, Luan frowned again. There had to be more to this unexpected visit than just to cheer her up. But what could it be in particular?

Once Luna looked towards her brother and nodded, she turned to face Luan again as Lincoln closed the door behind them.

"Luan, there's something else that I've got to talk to you about," she began.

"Look, if you're here to apologize to me, _don't_," insisted Luan. "I was the one who flipped out and let my emotions get to me, and I was the one who started all this and brought it upon myself. Therefore, I deserve everything that I got myself into, and I owe you guys an apology."

"That's not why I'm here, sis. There's another matter that I need to discuss with you," Luna approached Luan and sat on the bed next to her, with a concerned look in her eyes. "Luan, why didn't you tell me that you were feeling jealous like this?"

"I…I dunno," the jokester whimpered. "I just felt that you wouldn't want to listen to me…"

"_Wouldn't want to listen to you?_ What do you take me for; a bloody _stranger?! _I AM YOUR _**SISTER**_ FOR GOODNESS SAKE! You can tell me _anything_," Luna yelled. "You know that I wouldn't be judgmental of you!"

"But we aren't roommates anymore. I felt like you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore," Luan cried. "And after the outburst that I had, I figured that maybe you'd end up hating me."

"Wait just one blimey moment there. You thought that I didn't want anything to do with you, and after your outburst, you thought that I'd _hate_ you?! Why would you think of such a thing, sis!? We were **more **than just simple _roommates! _We're _**sisters**_! And as _my_ sister, I always got your back no matter what! You should know this by now!"

"I…I…"

"I mean before you ask me another bloody question, let me ask _you _one," Luna started. "_Who_ was the one who comforted you when you were being bullied in elementary school?"

"You were," Luan looked her dead straight in the eyes while sniffing.

"And _who _was the one who went out of her way to cheer you up whenever you were having a terrible day?"

"You were."

"_**And **__who _was the one who made sure you could hit it off with your hobby with no doubts or insecurities stopping you?"

"Y-You were."

"Exactly," Luna placed her arm around Luan's back. "Look, I know I may have overreacted with the whole alarm clock prank, but I could never find it in my heart to hate you, sis. I would never forgive myself if I did that."

"I guess you have a point," Luan wiped her eyes. "I did kinda deserve to be placed in this position."

"Perhaps, but there's no reason why you shouldn't share any of your sentiment with me; your _favorite _sister," Luna managed to touch a part of her heart with that. "You know Luan, I think the reason our relationship crumbled was that we didn't take the time to talk this out amongst each other. I mean if you were to _see it my way_, and the other way around, _we could have worked it out_ sis."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, we should have done that," Luan got the picture. "I do feel foolish for not doing so and not in a funny way either."

"You know sis, I think about it so often, and I remember the time that we listen to Weird Al's song; _Skipper Dan_," Luna brought up. "The song ended up resonated with both of us in terms of us being doubtful and insecure about our hobbies and wondering if we would be able to hit it off and make it somewhere."

"Heck yeah I remember that song," Luan brightened up. "It reminded us of what we were unsure of and the insecurities we faced upon wanting to reach our destinies. I mean you were irresolute about wondering if you'll make it big as a musician one day, which ended up being rock music. And was feeling tentative about my dream in doing comedy and slapstick, wondering if I'll be able to get somewhere with that kind of hobby."

"That's right, and surprisingly, both of us supported each other into hitting it off and feeling less doubtful about our futures," Luna exclaimed. "So you see, there is absolutely no way that I'd ever stop being your sister. Don't ever think about that."

"You're right," Luan sniffed. "I'm sorry that I started all of this Luna, and I'm sorry for that outburst. I should have never set off that alarm clock prank on you. None of this would've happened if it wasn't for me."

"It's cool," said Luna. "I'm just glad that we had this talk, sis. I still _love_ you Luan."

"And I still _love_ you too, Luna," the jokester smiled warmly.

With that, the two sisters then proceeded to hug for the first time in what felt like ages. The embrace lasted for several moments before Lincoln cleared his throat, reminding them that he was still in the room with them. This got both of their attention as they faced him.

"Ahem, yeah I feel like I did some stuff to contribute to what has happened," Lincoln started. "And I want to give out my regards for what has occurred between us too."

"No need to do so Linc," The fourth born Loud child shook her head. "If anything, I'm the one who should be apologizing for all of this. I'm sorry that I got you wrapped up into this and got you involved."

"That's right bro," the third born Loud child agreed. "You were only doing the right thing by keeping me happy when I was furious at Luan. You are not to blame for _any_ of this."

"Come over here Lincoln," Luan patted a seat on the bed between herself and Lincoln, instructing him to sit there. Lincoln nodded and placed himself right in between his two older sisters. "It was wrong of me to snap at you and Luna like that. I should have talked to the both of you just so we can work this out, and not let my feelings overcome me. Neither of you did anything to deserve that."

"I know Luan," Lincoln explained. "And that's why I would have helped with sorting this out because even though I'm your younger brother, I'm still your brother. I care for every one of you girls."

"Aw shucks, you are a sweet brother," Luan complimented. "And to prove that I'm sorry, there's something that I'd like you two to see."

She then motioned their attention to the alarm clock mess that she never bothered to pick up. Both of them looked startled by what they saw and recognized it in a heartbeat.

"Is…is that your alarm clock prank?" Luna gaped.

"Yes. Yes, it is. And now it's been dismantled permanently," Luan sighed shamefully. "If I hadn't had set up that _stupid_ prank, I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't feel too bad Luan. I mean having Luna as my roommate wasn't _that_ bad." Lincoln insisted.

"No denying that bro," Luna patted him on the back. "You were quite a catch with having as a roommate."

"Point taken," Lincoln nodded before directing towards Luan. "Nothing bad came out of any of this Luan. I got to learn some stuff about Luna and I got to hang out with her rock and roll friends anyway."

"You got me there Lincoln," she lightly chuckled.

"And I probably would have done the same for you too, Luan, if you needed to have me as a roommate."

"There's no joke about that Linc. Having you join in with some of my goof-offs would be a total _blast_," Luan smirked. "But seriously Lincoln, I'm sorry…to you and Luna for my outburst back there, and for everything else that I've done. So, can you two forgive me for my behavior?"

"Your apology has been accepted, sis," Lincoln forgave her.

"And Luan, I already forgave you the moment we _finished_ our talk," Luna chimed.

This touched her heart. After everything she's done to them since this whole thing started, they found it in their hearts to forgive her. They truly did see her as their sister after all. Luan then delivered a genuine smile to them.

"Thank you, both of you," she said to them.

"Anytime, sis," Luna said with enthusiasm.

They then engaged in another embrace together while Lincoln watched from the side. He was glad to see his two sisters make amends with each other and that all was forgiven.

After getting caught up in the moment, Luna decides to gaze at her sister in the eye.

"So sis, I decided that we could hang out together in _**our **_room before we turn in for the night." She suggested.

"I'd love to hang out with-wait, did you **_our _**room," Luan had to double-check and make sure she didn't mishear anything.

The rock star sister nodded to confirm it.

"So…" Luan stuttered, having figured it out. "So that means you're…"

"Yup," Luna nodded. "I'm coming back…to **our** room, and to my _**favorite**_ sister. So _open your heart_ Luan, because _I'm coming home._"

Now Luan was massively overjoyed by this news. Not only did Luna forgive her for her blowout, but now she's planning on moving back to her original room with her original roommate and her sister. Today had started to improve in a matter of seconds. Luan had tears of joy as she hugged her sister.

"Oh Luna, I'm so overjoyed to see that you decided on moving back in with me," she cheered. "I'm glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to _be_ back sis." Luna returned the gesture.

"And I promise that I won't pull another wake-up prank on you again, especially with the clocks," Luan made a vow.

"And I promise to keep myself from flipping out the way I did," Luna promised.

"It's a deal," Luan smiled as the two sisters were relishing their reunion as roommates, but were more focused on their sisterly bond.

Of course, this meant that Lincoln was going to be losing a roommate, and Luna knew it. Turning to face her brother with a sympathetic look, she then decided to break the news to him.

"No offense Lincoln, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to move out of your room," Luna told him. "It was fun being your roommate and all, but I have to move back in with Luan, where I belong. So as far as being roommates is concern bro, _this is the end, beautiful friend._"

"Ah, that's fine. I don't have a problem with it at all," Lincoln wasn't bothered by this in the slightest. "It's for the best. To be honest, I had come to the decision that while I may enjoy having you as my roommate and I've grown to like it, Luan needs you_ more_ than I do. You two have a very _tight _sisterly bond, so I encourage you to move back in with Luan."

The two sisters were deeply moved by his comment, along with the fact that he'd like them to be together again. Luan, in particular, decided to make her remark.

"Aww Lincoln," she started. "Now I know _why _Luna saw you as an excellent roommate. You're just so understanding, considerate, and you shower us with that hospitality that you are known for spreading."

"She's got you there little bro," Luna agreed. "It's always a pleasure and a joy to have you around dude, whether you're our roommate or not."

"I'm flattered, really," Lincoln admitted softly.

"Well, you should be," Luan told him. "You're a keeper as a brother, and any one of us girls would dream of having you as _our_ roommate."

"Amen to that," Luna nodded. "Now what do you say the three of us share a group hug."

"Great idea Lunes. That's the best thing I've heard all day," Luan chirped before facing Lincoln. "Come on Lincoln, join us. There's plenty of love to go around between the three of us."

"Yeah dude," Luna smiled in agreement. "Nothing beats the three of us sharing the love."

"And besides, I'd love to engage in one with my favorite sister and my favorite brother," Luan smirked.

"He's my favorite bro too," Luna chimed.

"I'm everyone's favorite brother because I'm your _only_ brother," Lincoln reminded them.

"Our point exactly," Luan beamed. "So let's make it count."

"Alright…"

As soon as he said that, Luan grabbed him and pressed him against her in a warm hug on his right side. Luna then joined in and pressed herself against Lincoln's left side in an equally warm hug. Then the two of them connected into an embrace, with Lincoln being smack-dabbed in the middle of his two sisters. He managed to free his arms to wrap around Luna and Luan while still be stuck in between them. There was nothing short of love being exchanged amongst the three of them.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Luan looked at how they were hugging and then, a smirk of mischief cross her face. It's as if something came to her that she felt like displaying to her sister and brother.

"You know you two," she started, fighting off chuckles that were coming out. "This situation that we're in reminds me of something I've seen before."

"Oh boy," Luna knew from the look on her face that she had something on her mind, and she knew a joke was coming, but she allowed her to share it with them. "What does this remind you of, Luan?"

"You and I are the _buns_ Luna, and Lincy is the _cream_," Luan laughed upon saying that. "Get it?"

"I certainly get what you're laying down sis," Luna understood what she was talking about. "Lincoln's white hair represents the _cream_, and _our buns_ are on both sides of our little bro."

"Exactly," Luan chirped in excitement.

Lincoln didn't quite get what she was going at. But he decided not to question her about this, for this was sisterly love that he was getting from both of them at the moment, and he wanted to enjoy it for their sake.

With that being said, the embrace continued for several minutes on end. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, which got the three of them curious.

"Whoever's there, the door is _unlocked_," Luan hollered out to whoever was outside the room.

The door surprisingly burst open and emerging from it was the rest of the family. They had overheard everything that was being discussed among the trio. Luan figured this out as she asked the expected question.

"Uh, how much did you hear?"

"Only like, _all _of it," Leni answered. "We are totes happy that you and Luna made up as sisters."

"Yeah, we are literally proud that you and Luna have made amends and are no longer upset at each other," Lori stated.

"Don't forget that they became roommates again," Lincoln felt like adding.

"Oh yeah, that too," Lori chuckled sheepishly. "But what's more important is that you two are still sisters, and that's what _literally_ matters to us."

"And it's like, so sweet that you two don't hate each other," Leni cooed. "The same goes for Lincoln too, Luan. We're totes thankful that you and Lincoln have made up with each other as well."

The rest of the sisters all gave their comments about that and how good it is that they've made up.

"Thanks for the compliment girls. I appreciate them," Luan thanked them. "I'm just glad that my sister and brother don't resent me for what I said, and I'm relieved that Luna is staying in my room again. Not just as a bunkmate, but as my _sister_. That's all I could ever ask for."

That comment got all of the siblings to awe in joy. It was then the parents' turn to step up and say what they had to about the scenario.

"Luan, your father and I are so proud that you apologized to your sister and your brother for your outburst, and that you were sincere," Rita commented. "And we're also happy that you two have decided to reside in the same room again as siblings and not just as roomies."

"And because you did a splendid job with making it up to them, we have decided to unground you. You are allowed to do your comedy-related stuff again," Lynn Sr. declared.

"Thanks, mom and pops," Luan thanked them. "Something that I learned from this is that I will never let my envy get the better of me when I'm feeling jealous."

"And I've learned that if my sis has a problem, the two of us should just talk it out instead of giving each other the cold shoulder," Luna added. "It's like they say, _we all need someone we can lean on." _

"And if you two need time to cool off from each other, well _you can lean on me _too," Lincoln insisted.

"Awe, Lincoln," Luna and Luan chimed in admiration as they both planted a sisterly kiss on both sides of his cheeks.

"This goes for the rest of my sisters too." He added.

Now the rest of the sisters shared the same reaction that Luna and Luan delivered. Without warning, Luna and Luan engaged in another group hug with Lincoln, as their clasp was as soft and warm as a blanket; it was the best thing anyone could have had happened to them.

Seizing the perfect opportunity, Luan decided to quirk.

"You know guys, it feels like the three of us are _webbed _up in all of this," she joked. "It's as if we are _tightly knit_ in this spider web. Hahaha, get it?"

"_Spider_?" The mention of spider alerted Leni.

"Relax Leni, it's only a _metaphor_," Lori sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh…" This still confused Leni, but she decided not to think about it any further.

"You know something, sis, I think I _do_ get it," Luna said warmly.

"Me too," Lincoln agreed. "I'm just glad that we have the old Luan back after those days she had with resentment."

"No joke about that Linc," Luan chuckled. "I'm glad to _be _back. If I were to stay like that any longer, I might end up turning _green _like a lizard."

This got the whole family to share laughs. To be frank, they were _all_ glad that Luan was no longer bitter and jealous and was back to being the same old Luan that they know and love. Now the family can go back to the way it used to be.

"Well anyway sis," Luna spoke once the chortles died down. "Since we are roomies again, I figured that maybe we could do something together."

"That's a great idea," she beams in happiness. "But what do you have in mind?"

"How about this; as soon as I work on getting my stuff out of Lincoln's room, perhaps we could listen to those comedic rock numbers that we created together. What do you say?"

"I say that that suggestion made me feel like I'm _rock_eting with excitement," she laughed again. "Get it? But seriously, I have to clean up my mess too while you are doing that."

"I gotcha sis," Luna snapped her fingers. "We could spend time together just like _old_ times!"

"Precisely what I had in mind," cheered Luan.

"Alright guys," Lori spoke to the others, feeling like this was their cue to leave. "We should literally give these guys some quality time together after they clean up."

"I must concur with that eldest sister subject," Lisa adjusted her glasses. "It would be a wise choice for two of our female siblings to bond together after all the melancholy that had taken place as a result of our jokester sister feeling nothing but resentment and envy towards our only male sibling for spending time with our rock and roll sister."

"They're right," said Rita. "Let's leave them alone."

"They deserve it," Lynn Sr. agreed.

Everyone else decided to leave and go back to their typical activities while Luna and Luan spend some quality time together. Lincoln was planning on leaving too, but Luan stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait, just a second Lincoln," she then offered. "How about you join the two of us when we hang out together?"

"Say what," Lincoln was surprised. Did Luan just offer her to spend time with them? "I dunno…I mean you and Luna just became bunkmates again, and I don't want to get in the way of you two."

"You won't get in the way."

"Yeah dude," Luna added. "We would never treat you as a third wheel since we just love having you around bro. Besides, you can listen to those comedy rock songs that Luan and I recorded together."

"They say that three's a crowd, but not with you around Lincy," Luan smiled. "The three of us could hang out together, where we could listen to some funny jokes that I can tell you."

"Or watch me rock out to some awesome tunes," Luna spoke.

"And we could do it as a trio," Luan chirped. "So we insist that you give us some company. It would be _thrice _as fun."

As Luan laughed again, Lincoln gave it some thought. Both of them meant well and he did have fun with Luna. Not to mention that he hadn't been giving Luan the attention she needed, so he could make it up to her by spending time with her and his sister. What did he have to lose?

"Alright. I'll hang out with you two," answered Lincoln. "I have to help Luna get her stuff out of my room anyway."

"That's the ticket bro," Luna cheered. "Nothing beats getting the _ticket to ride _with us."

"Welcome aboard Lincoln," Luan whooped. "I look forward to this."

"Me too," Lincoln nodded as he and Luna worked on getting the latter's stuff out of his room while Luan cleaned up the alarm clock mess that she made.

* * *

As the two of them headed towards Lincoln's room, something clicked in the boy's mind. It was something that he had to bring with Luna since they wouldn't be sharing the same room anymore.

"Hey Luna, something has occurred to me," he started as they entered his room. "How are we going to break this to your friends? You're not going to be bunking with me any longer, so how do you think they'll feel when they find out the truth that you're moving back with Luan?"

"Just leave that to me, bro," Luna knew that such an instance would occur, so she had a plan. "I'm just going to tell them that I'm with my sister again and that you have the room to yourself like you used to. I gotta break the bad news to them, but it'll save them the pain that they'd likely suffer if they found out later."

"Wait, I want to accompany you when you tell them, Luna," Lincoln offered. "I was your roommate and they should get to know that from me too. Besides, I did take a liking towards them and I think they were warming up to me being around. They'll surely miss me."

"Indeed they would dude. They all have grown to _like _you," said Luna. "My girlfriend Sam has grown fond of you and you are like a little brother to her."

"I've noticed that," Lincoln chuckled lightly.

"And Tabby seems to have grown closer to you than she did during that Sadie Hawkins' dance," Luna brought up.

"That's also true."

"And then there's Tiffany," Luna mused. "It seems that she _likes_ you, bro. She even thinks you're cute _and_ adorable."

"I k-know," he blushed out of flustered.

"Just about all of them will miss you. But hey, they can spend time with you whenever you want. You don't have to be my roommate to hang out with them," Luna informed him. "Sure you might not hang with them as often as you did, but you can still spend time with them on occasions. That wouldn't _hurt _any of us if you did."

"You know something, I'm going to consider this," Lincoln mused. "That's something that I should do sometime."

"Awesome to hear man, and remember," she started. "If you want to hang out with us, _it's just a shot away_."

"Of course," he bobbed his head. "But we can worry about them _later_. Right now, let's work on getting your stuff packed up and out of my room to be put back into your original room with Luan before the three of us spend some time together."

"You said it, partner," Luna snickered. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can hang out with Luan; the _three_ of us."

"Exactly," he nodded as they worked on getting Luna's stuff out of his room and ready to be put back in her original room.

It seems like things were going back to normal in the Loud House. Everything was reverting to the way it used to be. Although Lincoln did gain some stuff from this that he won't be able to shake off. He learned more about Luna's friends and some other cool facts about rock and roll that she enjoyed. In addition to that, the lesson that Luan and to a lesser extent Luna has learned managed to stick. Therefore, there was a likely chance that there won't be anymore quarreling between the two, as long as they talk about their differences with each other.

Still, there was some other business that needed to be taken care of, but all of that could wait once Luna is done situating her stuff back into her old room and after they spend some time hanging out like old times with their little bro. To them, this was worth the wait…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6…**

**Yup, that's it for this chapter. Luna and Luan are roommates again and they are acknowledged as more than roommates while showing their tightly knit bond as sisters. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter too.**

**In addition to what the users **_**TheBlueJetpack**_** and Y**_**our Saving Grace is Here**_**, I'd also want to acknowledge another author who gave me the primary thesis to creating this story; **_**BlankBlankBlankityMcBlank, **_**who had left a review in the original version of this story, where I could have Lincoln conclude that while he enjoys having Luna as his bunkmate, Luan needs her more. And I'm glad that I came back to this so I could mash that idea up with the ideas the two aforementioned authors gave me, along with everything else I got through this story, and what I already had planned out on notes. **

**Honestly, I'm grateful that I came back to remaster this story. This was probably the best decision that I have ever made. I feel this version is a huge improvement over the original with more details, a lot more depths such as exploring Luan's growing envy and issues, as well as mentioning more rock bands, in addition to Luna's other rock friends being introduced here. As far as the original version is concerned, I said that I could do better than that, and from the looks of this, I have to say that I've come close to accomplishing it. **

**One other thing that I'd like to share with you guys before I forget, it has to do with how both Luan and Luna have insecurities (and this also extends throughout the whole family), but I've noticed in several stories on here that all of the Loud kids (and the parents to an extent) have some different types of mental illness or some type of Freudian excuse as to **_**why**_** most of them act as messed up as they are. **_**That Engineer's **_**story Syngenesophobia is a good example that explores this trait of the Louds; especially during the therapy chapters. So back to this story, it's legitimate and possible that Luan could have something that falls into the lines of having a mental illness, along with something bad happening to her in middle school on April 1****st****, which could show why she acts the way she does on April Fools' day. I just wanted to throw this out because I felt like sharing this with you.**

**Now, this doesn't exactly close up the story, everyone. There's still one last chapter to go. To explain, the final chapter will have Luna and Lincoln talk to the formers' friends about how they aren't roommates anymore and they come to a settlement. Along with this, it will show Luna and Luan having fun together in their room, Lincoln is proud of how things got squared, and then there's another surprise that'll be in store for Lincoln. If you want to find out the answers to these, you'll just have to wait until the final chapter has been posted. **

**Like always, reviews are appreciated. Even though I have the last chapter all figured out, I'm still open to anymore suggestions on what I can add to the last chapter. If any of you have anything, feel free to leave the suggestions in your reviews.**

**Aside from that, constructive criticism is also allowed, so if you have any problems with this, feel free to share it with me in your reviews. And even if you don't have any constructive reviews, you can still leave a review anyway, telling me how much you enjoyed this chapter. **

**So with that said and done, that's it for this chapter. Until the final chapter is up, I do hope you all tune in for it, and I appreciate those who enjoyed reading this chapter too. Thank you, everyone! **


	7. The Outcome and Another Roommate?

**Alright now readers, this is it. This is the 7****th**** and final chapter of this story!**

**Now before this chapter can begin, I just want to say thank you to everyone who stuck around with this story up to this point. You've been a great audience, and I appreciate the support that you've given for this story. I've done a much better job with this version of the story compared to the original, and I am proud of that. **

**And to answer the quick note that came from **_**LiteralTrash001**_**, Luna didn't expect Lincoln to know that because she felt that he doesn't listen to music that much (aside from SMOOCH), and had some doubts about that. Plus Lincoln did reveal that he knew who Weird Al was after all. So it was considered an unexpected reveal if you know what I mean.**

**I have much more that I'd like to say to you all, but I'd like to save most of it for after the final chapter is finished. For now, this chapter shouldn't be too long. This chapter will show Luna and Lincoln discussing with the formers' friends about no longer being roommates, the outcome is shown for that, a quick glimpse of Luna and Luan bonding will be featured, and Lincoln ends up getting himself another new roommate. How will this all turn out for everyone? And who is going to be moving in with Lincoln now that Luna moved out? Read and find out now!**

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF THE LOUD HOUSE:**

**"YOU DID** _**WHAT!?**_**"** Craig was heard shouting outside in the front yard of the Loud House.

"So lemme get this straight mate," Sully rubbed his chin, also wanting to know if what he heard was correct. "You moved out of your little bro's room and you moved back in with Luan?"

"That's exactly what I did brah," Luna nodded, with Lincoln standing right beside her. "Lincoln and I are no longer roommates, and I'm bunking with Luan again."

All of Luna's friends shared looks of disappointment and crushed by that. After hanging out with Luan for a bit, Luna and Lincoln had decided to discuss with her friends the bad news. They had just gotten done with telling her friends that they weren't roommates anymore and that they won't be seeing Lincoln every day anymore. It was a shame too, for they saw Lincoln as a potential member of their pack and they had grown to adore Lincoln and his presence around. And now he has his room back since his sister moved out. There was no doubt that they were incredibly upset with the announcement, and it showed by the looks of their faces.

"Well, that's a shame love," Mazzy commented. "I was beginning to enjoy having your little bro around and blend in with the _rest_ of us."

"Yeah," Maryam whimpered softly. "Your brother was the _coolest_ and it was the best idea for him to be a part of our crew."

"Not to mention Lincoln is so _**adorable**_," Tiffany cried. "He would have made a _cute_ rock star if he had stayed with us."

That comment made Lincoln flustered, as Craig voiced his thoughts.

"Dude, words cannot describe how upset I am about this," Craig clenched his arms. "Lincoln and I could have been rock and roll bros."

"Alright guys, relax," Luna told them. "Just because Lincoln is no longer my roommate doesn't mean you should act like _it's the end of the world as we know it_. May I remind you that he's still my brother and he still lives in the same house?"

"Yeah Lunes. You have a point there," Sam mused.

"Plus, you guys can see me anytime you like," Lincoln suggested. "To tell you guys the truth, I had grown to _like_ you guys too."

This got Luna's friends to awe in a heartwarming manner as Lincoln continued.

"Besides, this was probably for the best anyway. I may have enjoyed having Luna as my roommate, but from what I've witnessed; Luan needs to have her around more than _I_ do."

"Ya have a good point there bud. You've gone and done the right thing, mate," Tabby praised him.

"That he has," Sully agreed. "You are a great brother, to Luna and Luan."

"And based on what you've said kid, we can still hang out with you if you like," Mazzy offered as the rest of them commented in agreement.

"I'm gonna_ consider_ that one," Lincoln stated. "If any of you want to hang out with me, you know where to find me. I'll be in the same room that I've been in this whole time."

"That's awesome to hear, dude," Sam beamed in excitement. "To be honest, you are like a _little brother_ to me."

"Uh, thanks for that," Lincoln crossed his hands behind his back for a minute or so.

"Yeah, we had so much with you around man," Maryam boasted.

"I got to tell you, I'm gonna miss having you as a member of our club, kid," Mazzy rustled his white hair. "But I'll be sure to hang out with you anytime you want."

"Same here dude," Sully jumped in.

"Aye bro," Craig whooped.

"I really would love to hang out with you some more Lincoln," Tiffany awed in excitement.

"Hey bud," Chuck, who was with them this whole time, spoke up. "You are a friend in my book. Anytime you want a ride from ol' Chuck, I'll be waiting. Until that happens, keep being awesome mate."

"Nevermind the fact that we still go to the same school dude," Tabby brought up. "I'll probably see you here and there when I get the chance."

"Alright, you guys. I _appreciate_ the sentiments," Lincoln ensured. "It was great to get to know you guys too."

"Well you know bro, there's a reason why these dudes are my friends," Luna told him before her eyes fell onto Sam. "…and why Sam is my fabulous girlfriend."

This got Sam to blush out of delight.

"So anyway Luna," Lincoln decided to ask. "Did you get all of your stuff out of my room?"

"I certainly did bro," Luna nodded. "I got all of my stuff out of your room, and they are situated properly back in my_ old_ bedroom. Now your room looks like I never even moved in there."

"That's true," he laughed before bringing up something important. "But there's one thing that I need to share with you. It's about the cello; the same one I've been practicing and used at the fair twice in a row. Do you want it back or what?"

"Nah, bro. I'm gonna let you keep it. It's on me," Luna insisted. "Not only have you been practicing it, but I'm handing it to you as a token of my gratitude; a way of saying thanks for allowing me to bunk in with you. Let it be a reminder dude that we were roommates, along with the fact that we are _still_ siblings."

"Well, thanks for this, sis," Lincoln smiled sincerely.

"Anytime, bro," Luna then gave her brother a small but warm hug, which he gracefully returned.

"Awww," all of Luna's friends gawked in admiration at the sight before them.

After the hug lasted for a few moments or so, a holler from the house called out to them. The source of the holler was from Lori, and she had something important to tell them.

"Hey, Lincoln! Luna! Dinner is just about ready," yelled Lori. "So I'm going to need you two to get in here and get prepped up because we are _literally_ about to dig into dad's _Lynn_sagna!"

"We'll be in there in a minute Lor. Just give us one more minute," Luna called back before turning to her friends. "Well guys, that's our ticket to leave now. I'll be seeing you dudes, later."

"Same here Lunes. We'll see you tomorrow," said Sully. "And Lincoln my man, I hope to see you again soon."

"This goes for me too, kid," Mazzy agreed. "We'll be seeing you soon, dude."

"Amen to that, mate. Keep rocking out for me bud," Maryam encouraged.

"We'll see you again soon Lincoln," Sam told him before turning to face her girlfriend. "And Lunes, I'll be sure to see you tomorrow, just like always, okay?"

"Well, you know me, love, this is a _slow ride_, but we just gotta _take it easy_," Luna smirked with mischief. "That aside, there are times where _I need a dirty woman._"

"I gotcha Lunes," Sam agreed, knowing where this was going. "It's just like how _I need a dirty girl_."

And with that said, they both kissed, lip to lip. As always, it was passionate and tender, and there were a lot of happy and positive emotions flowing through the kiss they were sharing. While they were doing that, the rest of her friends decided to bid Lincoln adieu.

"Well bud, this is it. So long for now," Craig bid his farewell. "May we continue to rock out the next time we chill together?"

"I'll make sure of it," Lincoln assured him.

"I hope so," Maryam hoped. "We loved being in your presence."

"Alongside me, love."

"Same here with me, dude."

"There's nothing cooler than having good ol' Linc chill out with us."

"It's like I said mate, stay amazing okay," Chuck tipped his hat off out of respect.

"Got it," he nodded.

"And Linc, there's one last thing I'd like to do before I bid you farewell," Tiffany looked hesitant for a second, which got Lincoln confused.

"And what would that be?" He tilted his head.

"It's _this_," she then leaned down to Lincoln's height and gave him a short but sweet kiss on the cheek, which got him flustered and shocked. "That's for being a cute and amazing brother to your sisters Luna and Luan, and for being so adorable."

"Aw shucks," he was flattered by that comment.

By then, Luna and Sam were finished with the kiss that they took part in and they gazed into each other's eyes for the next minute or so before Sam spoke first.

"You know something Lunes, I never get tired of that," she gleamed.

"Me either," Luna agreed. "_I'm gonna love you, each and every day._"

Sam rolled her eyes playfully while giggling before gazing at her partner again. They then separated, though they were still holding hands.

"Well, I guess this is it for now," Sam let go of Luna's hands as she parted ways with her friends. "We'll be seeing you Lunes, and you too, Lincoln."

"Yeah, we'll see you guys soon, especially you Sammy," Luna hollered.

"Yes. I hope to see you again soon," Lincoln added his comment.

All of Luna's friends gave out their final farewells, while Tiffany mentioned the kiss that she left on his cheek. Afterwards, her friends went their separate ways and diverted away from the Loud House. Once they were gone, Lincoln and Luna turned around to head back into the house for dinner.

"That went well," Lincoln remarked. "It went better than I expected."

"You're darn right it did," Luna admitted. "And you can hang out with them anytime you wish."

"Of course," he said proudly.

"I also took notice of _how_ Tiffany gave you that kiss on your cheek," she teased. "I'm telling you, she seriously _likes_ you."

"I-I know," he stuttered with a blush on his cheeks.

"In any case dude, I'm just about ready to dig into pops' lasagna," Luna declared. "Then I'm going to head back and chill in my room with Luan, just like old times."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself," he agreed. "As much as I enjoyed having you around, it'll be nice to have some alone time in my room again."

"I bet it will be, dude," she chuckled and pinched his cheek. "I bet it will be a blast."

Lincoln found himself laughing at that as they then entered through the front door, where Lori was waiting for them. Truth be told, she not only saw Sam and Luna kiss again, but she also saw one of Luna's friends give Lincoln a quick kiss on the cheek. She decided not to bring this up since the two of them had a busy day today getting things back to the way they were, and spending some time with Luan.

With that all taken care of, the three of them headed to the kitchen to join the rest of the family for dinner before they could get some time in to unwind after everything that had taken place today and yesterday…

* * *

Dinner has come and gone, and before you know it, everyone decided to head back to their rooms after everything was cleaned up…with a few exceptions, that is. Lincoln, in particular, was in his room and had just made sure that everything in his room was like it was _before _Luna moved in. To his delight, it was back to its former glory, and the cello that she gave to him was kept safe and sound under his bed. He then dusted his hands, wiped his forehead and sighed in relief.

_Whew, it's good to have my room again; back to how it should be. _He thought. _I'm just grateful that Luna and Luan are sharing the same room again. It gives me pleasure to see them make amends and be on the same page again._

Speaking of which, the middle Loud child had to wonder; how were they doing now that they are sleeping together again? To him, there doesn't seem to be a problem with peeking in their room to see what they were doing together.

With that in mind, Lincoln stepped out of his room for a minute and headed to Luna and Luan's room. When he approached the door, he heard a commotion going on between them. Curiously, he creaked the door open half an inch and poked his eyes through to see his two sisters together. While Luan was sitting on a chair, Luna had just folded up the last of her clothes and put them back into her drawer.

"And there's the last of it," she closed the drawer. "All of my clothes are back where they belong."

"That's great sis. It's excellent to see that you've _drawn_ that out," Luan chuckled at that. "But seriously sis, I'm glad things are back to normal."

"The feeling's mutual sis," Luna agreed. "We've had our _bad times_, but those are behind us. What truly matters is the _good times_ that we spend together."

"I agree, sis. Having you back with me makes me feel _musically _equipped," Luan joked. "Get it? But in all honesty, I'm putting that alarm clock prank behind us, since it's in the trash, where it belongs."

"That's outstanding, sis," Luna smiled. "And I'll be sure to avoid overreacting the way I did and make a scene out of us too."

"Happy to hear that Lunes," Luan beamed in excitement. "I love you, sis."

"And I love you too Luan." Luna returned the comment.

They then engaged in a nice hug together, to show that they were on good terms again. Lincoln was smiling at the sight before him, glad that things have worked out for the best.

It was then Luna got a terrific idea for them to do.

"Hey sis, I got an idea of what we can do together," she suggested. "How about the two of us listen to _Skipper Dan_, just like old times. What do you say Luan?"

"_S__kipper Dan?_ I thought the name of the _skipper_ was _Jonas Grumby_," Luan chuckled as she jested. "I'm just kidding sis. But seriously, I'd love to listen to that song with you again, just the two of us."

"Exactly. It'll be just the two of us," Luna promised.

"Excellent," Luan chirped.

The two of them decided to get ready to listen to '_Skipper-Dan_' by Weird Al on Luan's bed as they spent time as sisters. Satisfied with what he witnessed, Lincoln quietly closed the door to avoid attracting attention and turned to walk back to his room…

* * *

Once he got back into his room, he plopped himself right onto his bed as he then turned to face the readers.

"Well readers, there you have it. Alls well that ends well, as they would say; and to tell you the truth guys, I'm _glad _that Luna and Luan are sharing the same room again," he confessed. "As much as I enjoyed being with Luna for about a week, she's better off staying with Luan than with me, since they need each other."

After taking a deep breath, he continued his explanation.

"On that note, my room is back to the way it should be, and its better this way for everyone," Lincoln said. "Lastly, I might be the peacemaker amongst my sisters, but it's more suitable for me to have my room to myself, since I'm used to having a room all by myself, and it does give me the benefit of privacy."

He then leans forward to conclude his statement.

"But let me tell you, readers, the next time any of my sisters need to bunk with me for any reason whatsoever, I'll be more than happy to share it with them. They all have their unique quirks, but they're still my sisters at the end of the day, and I love them," he wrapped it up. "If this instance showed me anything, it's that I'm a very loyal and faithful sibling to have and I'm proud of it. No matter what happens, I'm going to be a good brother to them, and be there for my sisters, whenever they need my help, or when they need to bunk with me in my room."

"Hey Lincoln," just as soon as he was finished talking to the readers, a voice spoke out of nowhere, causing Lincoln to jump and shout in surprise.

The voice was revealed to be Lucy, as Lincoln shouldn't have been surprised.

"Gah! Lucy, don't do that," he gasped. "You know how much that _scares_ me!"

"Sorry about that Lincoln," she apologized to him.

"Don't worry about it. In any case, what do you want," he also noticed that she had a couple of bags with her poetry stuff as well as all of her macabre and supernatural possessions, including her statue of Edwin. This looked suspicious to him. "And why do you have all of your stuff in those bags with you?"

"Oh, you mean these? Well, that's just about it," Lucy brought up. "I'm gonna have to ask if I can bunk with you in your room for a while."

Wow. Talk about a coincidence. Lincoln had just gotten through saying that he would allow his sisters to bunk with him when they need to. But the question that was on his mind at the moment was _why_?

"Okay, this is sudden," Lincoln got off of his bed. "Why do you need to bunk with me in my room?"

"Well you see, Lynn kicked me out of her room for a specific circumstance," Lucy explained. "She's going to be having a sports jock who is also one of her members of her football team hanging out in her room for a bit. The jock is a _he _by the way, and she wants to make a great impression on him, so they can form a possible partnership in the line of sports. Even on a school day, they're going to hang out first thing in the morning before they have to go to school. They're planning on doing push-ups early in the morning, not go number two until they win an important big game, and perform all of those superstitious rituals that Lynn does daily."

"Okay. I get that," Lincoln swirled his hand. "But what does this have to do with you?"

"Its simple big bro, even when she isn't hanging with him, she doesn't want to share the same room with me until she is successful with earning his trust and partnership," Lucy groaned. "She fears that she'll be embarrassed and humiliated if her jock friend saw her spooky sister sharing the same room as her. She also doesn't want any of my enchantments to spread all over her and give her friend a bad impression. She fears that I'll spread _**bad luck**_ on her if I stay in that room with her while she's doing what she has planned with her sports friend."

_Oh for goodness sake Lynn! I thought that maybe you would have learned about how your siblings wouldn't spread __**bad luck**__ on you like you assumed the last time! _Lincoln shook his head in aggravation by Lynn's motive as he faced his gothic younger sister again.

"So is that all," he queried.

"Absolutely," she nodded. "So can I please stay with you in your room until she has all that squared away? I promise that I won't stir up _much_ trouble with you. I saw how well you treated Luna as your roommate, so I would appreciate it if we can be roommates for a while."

Lincoln knew that she had a point, and he did make a great roommate. As he thought it over, it wouldn't be a bad idea with having Lucy as a bunkmate temporarily. Apart from Luna, he felt that he had quite a tight bond with his younger sister Lucy, and it's not just because they were the least noisy Louds either. He'd usually help her with her poems whenever she asked him, and they seem to have sympathy for each other on the scale of how they look different from their sisters (Lucy's skin being pale and Lincoln having white hair). Not to mention the fact that Lucy looks up to her big brother and knows that he will always be there for her. After all, he did take the fall for when she clogged the toilet with her Princess Pony book just to spare her from being humiliated and laughed at by the rest of their sisters. He may have missed out on the Ace Savvy convention, but it was worth seeing his younger sister safe from the teasing and seeing her happy.

With that fresh in his mind, Lincoln made the right decision.

"Alright Lucy, its official," he declared. "You can bunk with me in my room until Lynn is done doing what she's planning on doing."

"Thank you, big bro," she nonchalantly thanked him. "I promise you that you won't regret this."

"Okay, you can empty your bags and make yourself comfortable sis," Lincoln encouraged.

"I'm just going to put them down right here and set everything up later," Lucy placed her bags in the corner of Lincoln's room for the moment. "Right now, I need your help with something."

This got Lincoln curious. She had just moved into his room and already she needs his help with something. He had to wonder what it could be.

"Sure. What do you need help with Luce?" Lincoln queried.

"I need your help with a poem."

"Okay. What kind of help do you need with your poem?"

But Lucy shook her head as she decided to elaborate on her request.

"No Lincoln, you don't understand. It's not for me," she explained. "It's for my friends at the Mortician Club. They are all waiting for me downstairs while I came to talk to you about it."

This took the only Loud brother by surprise. Having Lucy move into his room was surprising enough, but then _this_ happens.

"Whoa. I didn't expect this," he said in bewilderment. "_When_ did this happen?"

"Right after Lynn evicted me from my room was when my gothic friends showed up," Lucy continued. "They told me that they need _help_ with a poem that we are all planning for school tomorrow, and I told them that you're the man with the plan. I also told them that I was going to be moving into your room anyway. And since you always help me with my poems, you could also help my friends out with their poems. Haiku is downstairs too, just to let you know big brother."

"Wow," Lincoln decided to think about this for a minute. "You sure they need my help?"

"I'm positive. I wouldn't be asking you for this favor if it wasn't true," said Lucy. "So what do you say big brother; would you help us?"

Lincoln was unsure about this at first. But after giving it some thought, he felt that he had nothing to lose from doing this. He just got done giving his biddings to all of Luna's friends, and now he was going to be interacting with Lucy's friends in its place.

"Alright Luce," Lincoln sighed. "I'll help you and your Mortician friends out with your poems."

"Thanks, Lincoln. I know I don't express my emotions that much, but I genuinely appreciate this," Lucy said gratefully.

"Anytime sis," said Lincoln.

"Oh, and one more thing Lincoln," Lucy felt like bringing up. "In addition to this, I told my friends that since we're going to be roommates for a while, you could hang out with us, just like you did with Luna's friends. What I'm trying to say is that we would love for you to join our Mortician Club and become a member."

It was then a small smile crept onto the gothic sister's face.

"And maybe you could become a potential _Goth_ with me and the others," Lucy smirked slightly with that deadpan tone of hers. "I'd _love_ to see you become a Goth with all of us members of the Mortician Club, Lincoln."

Now Lincoln grunted and rolled his eyes. He knew exactly where this was going to take him. Combining their new status as roommates with the fact that he's going to become a member of the Mortician Club means that Lincoln is going to be spending a lot of time with Lucy, just like he did with Luna. Add to that the fact that unlike Luna, Lucy goes to the _same_ elementary school as he does, they'll be spending time there too, be it during lunch and at their Mortician Club meetings. That was twice as much time than what he spent with Luna when she was his roommate. It was going to be one heck of a joyride for the white-haired boy. Still, he couldn't back out of it now. He did pledge to help his sisters after all. And besides, maybe if he gets to know more about Lucy's friends (including Haiku), he'll grow to like them as he did previously with Luna's friends. Surely, it would be worth becoming a Goth just like Lucy, would it?

Even then, he couldn't help but express himself just by the look on his face. He then turned to look to the readers with the look of content and expectation.

"Well, here we go _again_," he sighed, turning his attention to the readers for a second. "Wish me luck, readers."

And thus Lincoln and Lucy went downstairs to group with the Mortician Club where not only would the man with the plan help with their poetry but also be recruited by them and become a Goth, blending in with them in the process. Fortunately, while ignoring this new change, at least no siblings are fighting with each other, and in spite of Lynn giving Lucy the boot from her room, it seems that the gothic sister holds zero contempt or indignation towards the sporty sister. Yes, it appears that peace was restored in the Loud House again, and that's all that matters to Lincoln. A look of anticipation crossed Lincoln's face, showing that for what it's worth, he was looking forward to all of this.

As soon as they got down to the bottom of the stairs to join the Mortician Club, the screen slowly faded to black. And that means that this is the conclusion to the story…

* * *

**THE END EVERYONE!**

**Yup, that's the end. This chapter is the shortest in this whole story, but there wasn't a whole heck of a lot for me to add to this. Still, I hope this was a satisfying end to those who have read this up until the end.**

**Now the ending was something that I had in mind for a while. I wanted Lucy to move in with Lincoln by the end of the story and hang out with her Mortician friends to display an example of the 'Here We Go Again' trope. It does seem like a cliffhanger, but I decided to make it ambitious so you guys can come up with your separate interpretation of how Lincoln spending time with Lucy and her Goth pals will go.**

**Now if you guys want, you are more than welcome to write a fanfiction that follows the events regarding Lincoln hanging out with Lucy and her friends and how the outcome for that goes. Consider this an encouragement for those who want to explore this aspect along with those who want to do a bonding story between Lincoln and Lucy, as well as Lincoln getting acquainted with her Goth friends like Haiku and the rest of them. But if you decide to do this, you just gotta make sure that mention my username 'Parent12D' in your summary as well as it is taken after this story. And also, when this happens, expect me to stop by and leave a review for it, and depending on **_**how GOOD **_**the story is, I might end up adding the story to my favorites, and I'll be following it too. Just be sure to put enough effort so it can be given the pass as a story. What I'm doing here is encouraging you guys to explore your interpretations of this.**

**Now with that out of the way, I chose Lucy for the following reason: aside from Luna, Lincoln seems to have a close sibling relationship with Lucy since they have a couple of things in common and they tend to enjoy each other's company. I think this was a good idea on my part. **

**And another thing, I have a bonus trivia for you in case you didn't know. The skipper that Luan mentioned; Jonas Grumby is the name of the Skipper from **_**Gilligan's Island**_**. I felt that since this is a comedy from the 60s, and considering that Luna is a fan of rock bands from the 60s like the Beatles, I find it to be possible that Luan might know about the show **_**Gilligan's Island**_**, likely from her father, along with some other classic comedy sitcoms like **_**The Three Stooges**_**, and many others. So that's the trivia that I felt like sharing with you all.**

**Well, with all this said and done, and with this story completed, I'm going to be taking a break from writing for a bit, in time for the holidays, so I can unwind after taking seven weeks to make this redone version of this story. Afterwards, I may come up with a new story for the Loud House. And if not, I'm happy to take some requests for the series, and maybe, depending on how **_**big**_** some of the requests are, I'd like to do a collaboration or two with some of you. With that being said, if you are interested in this, feel free to send a PM about a request for this series, or if you want to start a potential collaboration with me, and I'll be sure to respond to them; if not right away, then I will eventually. That is when I'm busy with other stuff. Until something like that comes up, I do hope you take care of yourselves guys.**

**Now while I have pride in how this came out, I have to ask; how well do you think this story came out compared to the original and is this remastered version better than the original that I did two years ago? You can let me know what you think of this in the reviews, as well as tell me what you thought of the story as a whole. I look forward to seeing those reviews too.**

**Aside from all this, that's all for this story. I do hope you all look forward to the next story that I post when I come up with something when the time is right. Until this comes up, happy reading guys, and I hope you have a happy holiday, too. Thanks again for reading this, everyone! **


End file.
